Derelict
by THE Xenomorph
Summary: A strange hybrid creature on a world with a forgotten Star Fleet vessel. What awaits Voyager after this strange upset to the reality?
1. Chapter 1

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**I own only the character of Vile. **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox **

_**Forced to land**_

"I just hope this planet doesn't end up like the demon class planet did…" Harry Kim sighed as the shuttle craft landed with a thump on the forested floor of the odd planet.

"I still can't believe we got swindled." Tom scoffed. "If we ever find those aliens I hope the captain orders a photon torpedo right into their hull. Besides, we got nothing to worry about here, we're in transporter range and Voyager kinda had to land to conserve energy."

"I know, I know it's just that after that whole being copied thing, I kinda get nervous when we go down to seemingly uninhabited planets." Harry said as he headed back to the other two crew members that came with them. "You guys ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be." The female crew member smiled.

"All right, let's head out." Tom said. "Fan out or stick together."

"Stick together." Harry said nervously. "This place gives me the creeps."

"I say fan out." The female member said.

"I agree." The other crew member said. "Better chance of finding that deuterium pocket."

"All right then." Harry sighed. "You two go north, we'll go south."

"Meet back here at 02:00." Tom said as the two groups went off.

A few hours later Tom and Harry were back at the shuttle, both were out of breath and panting.

"That was cheap." Tom gasped.

"Oh come on Tom, I can't help it if you're out of shape." Harry laughed. "Hey we're fifteen minutes late…"

"Yeah I noticed." Tom sighed, "Wait, where are Flores and McGinn?"

"I was kind of hoping you'd notice that." Harry said as he tapped his com. "Kim to Flores, where are you two?"

Silence responded.

"Kim to McGinn, this isn't funny guys." Harry frowned when the same silence greeted him. "Kim to Voyager, can you locate Flores and McGinn?"

"Lost them already Harry?" Captain Janeway asked jokingly.

"They're not responding." Harry said.

"They're a few hundred meters to your north." Janeway said. "They aren't moving; we're beaming them to sick bay. You two get back on the double."

"On our way captain." Harry said as he turned to grab his container. "Let's go Tom." He expected Tom to respond, but was shocked to see him lying on the ground with an odd crab like creature attached to his face. "CAPTAIN! We need an emergency beam to the sick bay, Tom's been attacked by… something."

"Acknowledged, we're pulling everyone out immediately!" Janeway ordered over the com.

When Harry found himself materializing in the sick bay he looked around to see three other members with the same creature wrapped around their faces.

"What are they?" Harry asked.

"A parasite." The Doctor said. "And they are very deadly if you try and cut them off." He pointed to a melted hole in the floor. "Compressed molecular acid for blood, the perfect defense."

"Are they eating them?" Harry asked with a worried look.

"No, that's just it; they seem to be keeping their host alive." The Doctor said with more than a hint of confusion.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"To breed…" A voice said over the com.

Harry looked around quickly and he saw Flores' com was missing.

"Who is this?" Janeway asked over the ship's com.

"Oddly enough, I at one time called myself a human, much like most of your crew." The voice said. "Do your crew members a favor captain; kill them before those things plant their embryos, because then it's only a matter of time…" The com then went silent.

"Doctor, can you get these creatures off of them?" Janeway asked.

"With some transporter manipulation most definitely, but I'll need at least twenty minutes to do so." The Doctor said.

"Need any help?" Harry asked.

"Normally I'd need Mr. Paris' help, but in his absence you'll have to do." The Doctor said.

"Just tell me what to do Doc." Harry said.

"For starters try and isolate the creature into a containment field using the transporter system and its bio signs." The Doctor said. "If it works Mr. Paris will be able to assist in the removal of the others."

"Shouldn't we remove the others first, who knows how long they've been on there." Harry said.

"True, but for all we know the creatures could be the only thing keeping them alive at this point, at least with Mr. Paris we know how long it's been attached and can hopefully intervene before anything major happens to complicate his vital systems." The Doctor said as he scanned the creature's with his medical tri-corder. "Amazing…"

"What?" Harry asked.

"The creature _is_ providing oxygen for them…" He went over to one of the others.

"Doc." Harry smiled. "I got it."

"Excellent." The Doctor smiled. "Computer; erect a level ten containment field and transport the unknown parasite attached to Mr. Paris into it." The computer beeped in acknowledgment and the creature vanished from Tom Paris' face.

"Doc, he's coming around." Harry said.

"Oh…" Tom grasped at his throat as he shot straight up. "Ugh, why do I feel like I've gone a few rounds with Chakotay?"

"You were attacked by this." The Doctor pointed to the alien which was skittering inside the containment field. "It's a parasite."

"Someone has Flores' com, whoever they were said they breed by implanting embryos." Harry said.

"Doctor." Captain Janeway came in. "Tom, you're okay?"

"Yeah…" Tom rubbed his neck. "Feels like my throat's been plunged though."

"What?" Harry asked.

"20th Century device for unclogging toilets…" Tom let it rest.

"What about the others?" Janeway asked.

"You should kill them…" The voice from the com said, this time however it was from the doorway as it slid open and several security officers were tossed inside, unconscious but alive. "And if you won't do it, I will." The form that stepped in through the door was beyond the words of most of the crew.

It was almost seven feet tall with a blue exoskeleton running all over its body. Its arms were longer than normal proportion would expect and they ended in an over sized hand with razor sharp claws. Its legs were just as out of proportion, the creature even had to bend them to walk in through the door, which made it seem larger than it really was. It had a tail seemingly designed like a crocodile's and at the end was a spear like tip. However, despite all of these monstrous aspects the most frightening aspect was its almost completely normal human head that only had a few streaks of the exoskeleton running up along its left cheek to almost look like a claw mark.

"Who are you and how did you get on my ship?" Janeway asked in her most intimidating voice.

"My name?" The creature seemed to pause. "It doesn't matter, but as for _what_ I am, the best and simplest way to explain it is, I'm a mutation."

"Of what?" The Doctor asked, the creature seemed to jerk its head in surprise at the sudden voice and it stalked closer while sniffing the air.

"Artificial, interesting…" The creature said.

"I'm a hologram." The Doctor said. "A Mark one EMH for Starfleet, with enhancements."

"Starfleet…" The words seemed to echo on the creature's voice as he scanned over the people before him. "Things have changed since my father's Captain got us stranded in this lost section of space."

"You're from Earth?" Tom asked hoarsely. The creature quickly leaped at Tom and grabbed his head on one of its massive claws where it carefully sniffed around his face. Then he dropped Tom with a disgusted disinterest and then it began to sniff the others. "What was that about?"

"You're lucky, they aren't." It said after a few seconds. "They're hosts."

"Then we'll remove the embryos." Janeway said defiantly.

"Yeah, transporter tricks." It sniffed. "My father tried that, ended up ripping the captain's guts out."

"How unpleasant." The Doctor fried. "May I ask when this was?"

"Depends, is that jerk off Archer still an admiral?" It snorted in disgust.

"You've been alive for over three hundred years?" Janeway asked.

"Apparently." It smiled viciously. "No way to tell time here you know."

"Well then you should know transport…" The creature interrupted Harry with a glare.

"It doesn't matter, the embryonic fluids bond with host organs and incorporate DNA from the host." The creature snapped.

"Then we'll have to wait out until these creatures emerge." The Doctor said. His comment provoked a loud laugh from the creature.

"They're born by ripping through the host's ribcage. Then they grow and then they start hunting for their queen." It said flatly as it leaned over Tom. "Now do you get how lucky you are?" It headed towards the door and was surprised when several yellow suited men were standing there with weapons aimed at him. "Smart…" The creature dodged to the side before the team could fire and he ended up slamming Janeway and Harry to the ground while leveling his tail with the back of the captain's neck.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't intend to be an experiment for Federation scientists…" It growled.

"We have no intention of turning you into such an experiment." Tuvok said in his usual manner.

"Vulcan." It seemed to ease up its tail but kept its eyes locked on the security team.

"He's telling you the truth." Janeway said.

"Yeah, that's what the others who keep landing here tell me. Then they try to take me along with an egg…" It snapped. "All anyone is ever interested in is using these monsters as weapons. I won't be a weapon." The sudden sound of a transporter caused the creature to jerk around where he came face to face with Seven of Nine. "Borg?" Before it could react several phasers knocked it to the ground.

"Captain, Ensign Kim?" Seven of Nine extended her arm as she pushed the unconscious creature aside. "Are you all right?"

"We're fine Seven." Janeway said as she got up.

"I will transport him to the brig." Tuvok said.

"No, that will only make him more afraid of us." Janeway said.

"Captain?" Tuvok asked.

"He's terrified of being used." Janeway said then she noticed Seven glancing at the alien in the containment field. "You recognize this creature?"

"Species 1392, the Borg were unable to assimilate this species due to its acidic blood." Seven said. "They also avoided planets infected with this life form."

"Because of its breeding methods, right?" Janeway asked.

"That was only a secondary concern. They were mainly avoided because the Borg considered them to be a biological equivalent to themselves. They were, respected." Seven said.

"And what about our guest?" Janeway asked.

"More than likely a genetic mutation occurred during the gestation of an embryo." Seven said, "I will look into this further."

"Tuvok, help me get him on one of these beds." Janeway said.

"Yes, captain…" Tuvok said with an uneasy look.

"Something wrong?" Janeway asked.

"This being will undoubtedly be ready to attack when it awakes." Tuvok pointed out.

"Which is why we'll have a level four force field around it." Janeway said. "Besides, I'm not convinced he's the real threat here."

"You are referring to the parasites?" Tuvok asked.

"Something's odd about them." Janeway said, "Something I don't like." As she and Tuvok stepped to the side of the bed, the Doctor came over.

"This should wake him up slowly, but surely." The Doctor pressed the hypo spray into the creature's neck only to have a small jet of red shoot out and melt the end of his device. "I don't believe it. He has the same blood as those creatures, only it's red."

"It would seem Seven's assessment is highly likely." Tuvok said.

"Doctor, let's let him rest." Janeway said. "I have to go see what info Seven has on these creatures."


	2. Chapter 2

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**I own only the character of Vile. **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox **

_**Loses**_

The creature groaned as it stirred and the Doctor walked over to his side.

"Good morning." The Doctor said cheerfully.

"Hologram…" The creature gave a guttural sneer as it forced itself up on the vastly disproportionate bed. "How long have I been stunned?"

"Almost a day." The Doctor ignored his patient's attitude. "And I have to admit, separating the embryo from the host is proving far more difficult than I had presumed."

"You killed one?" The creature asked.

"No, we almost lost Ensign Flores though." The Doctor pointed to the recovering ensign. "But the other one is proving difficult."

"Physiology." The creature said. "The size difference in male and female organs has to be taken into account."

"Oh now you're helping?" The Doctor asked.

"You saved her; you've done something not even the Borg could do." The creature said. "They crashed here so long ago and they were quickly impregnated, but they still tried to remove the embryos. I'd say you proved me wrong, but one out of three is only luck. The least I can do is give you my theory; then maybe luck won't factor in." The creature turned to look at the ensign.

When the Doctor looked up again he noticed a long dragging scar across his patient's skull. "What caused this?" The Doctor pulled the creature's skull backwards to make the damage easier to see; only he never got the chance as the creature launched the Doctor across the sick bay.

"Don't touch me!" He shouted as his claws clicked together nervously as a security team rushed in.

"It's all right." The Doctor said. "I startled him, it was my fault."

"Are you sure Doctor?" One of the security team eyed the creature warily.

"I'm…" The Doctor was cut off when the other patient went into convulsions. "What's happening to him?" He asked as he looked at their readouts.

"He's dead." The creature said as he tried to move forward, but he was blocked by a force field. "Drop the field."

"No." The Doctor said as he punched in command after command and grabbed a hypo spray and went over to one of the crewmen.

"Hologram, that human is dead; the creature is chewing its way through the body and when it gets through he will continue to die in pain until …" The creature was interrupted by the sudden explosion of gore the crewman drew everyone's attention screech. "DROP THE FIELD NOW!"

The Doctor was stunned by the sheer destruction the tiny creature caused in mere seconds, but he acted quickly. "Computer remove the level four force field."

Without hesitation the creature bolted forward as the tiny creature jumped to the ground. He quickly grabbed at the snake like creature, but despite his fastest claw attack and tail stabs it managed to find its way into a small opening made by the earlier attempt to remove the egg laying parasite.

"DAMN!" The creature cursed.

"W-what…" The Doctor looked at the carnage of the body. The Security team also looked on in fear.

"Damn it!" The creature clawed at the floor. "Can it get access to food through any vents?" The creature asked, but the crew before him was too stunned to respond. "THIS IS IMPORTANT!"

"Unbelievable." Janeway said as she looked over the data pad Seven had given her the day before. She was in her ready room with Tuvok who was also fairly impressed and greatly concerned.

"Captain, I think at this point it would be wise to contain the alien being in the brig." Tuvok said.

"Normally I'd agree, but something strikes me about him…" Janeway said. "He could have just lets us make our own mistakes and discover this on our own, but he tried to help us. Granted his way of helping wasn't what we'd consider tactful, but he wanted to help. Even after so many years of people trying to make him a weapon, he tried to help us. Plus there's the fact that I don't believe for one minute he didn't recognize the Starfleet communicator as the emblem on the old uniforms."

"You believe he is trying to reconnect with his human side." Tuvok stated it.

"Yes." Janeway smiled. "But I also think that nearly three centuries of isolation and alien life forms trying to make him some biological weapon have warped his mind. I think he's forgotten how to be human."

"You may be correct captain, however; logic states that this would make him a larger threat than normal." Tuvok said.

"Didn't you say something similar about Seven?" Janeway smiled.

A sudden crash at the door prompted her to open it and much to her surprise the creature was standing there covered in blood. "Did it come this way?" It asked hurriedly.

A sudden screech from below the floor surprised Janeway, "What the hell is going on?"

"Argh, where's it going now Hologram?" The creature asked in a growl as it stamped away.

"Janeway to the Doctor; what's going on?" Janeway demanded.

"The embryo hatched." The Doctor said. "We lost McGin captain, and now one of those creatures is loose on the ship and our guest informs me that it's going to find food first and then grow."

"Tuvok take a security team through the entire ship; erect a level ten force field around the mess hall and all rations." Janeway ordered.

"Captain." Tuvok said as he quickly left.

"Janeway to the Seven, one of the creature…" Janeway heard a sudden screech over the com.

"It has been contained." Seven said.

Seven was busy watching the small creature inside the force field jump and scream like a cornered beast. Then the doors slid open and Tuvok and a security team came rushing in. The team centered their phasers on the creature and fired, unfortunately the full setting seemed to have no effect on the small creature except to make it shriek in pain.

"It burns and stings, wracks the body with pain, but it doesn't kill." The hybrid came stalking in with Janeway and the Doctor after him. "Phasers…" He sneered at the little writhing creature. "Drop the field."

"Captain?" Seven looked to Janeway.

"Do it, he knows how to kill these things." Janeway said with a concerned nod.

The moment the field dropped the hybrid was on the small creature like a hyena would attack its prey. He scooped it up and quickly twisted the frail creature; the crew members present were also able to see the near psychotic look form across his face.

"Captain…" The Doctor was slightly shocked by the sudden and brutal nature of the hybrid's attack. "I think it's best if we found another source of deuterium."

"You're mining?" The hybrid dropped the creature's corpse and laughed.

"Something funny you want to let us know about?" Captain Janeway asked.

"Not really, but I know where a giant payload of that mineral your people had is." The Hybrid smiled, "But no one going in would live."

"Let me guess, the nest." Janeway smiled darkly.

"Hive…" The hybrid hissed. "Similar to your Borg, only… biological."

"My name is Seven of Nine and I am no longer Borg." Seven said.

"And I'm… someone and I'm no longer human." The Hybrid smiled. "Nice to meet you." It mocked as it turned away to look back at the Doctor. "The Hologram would be your best bet, they can't see it."

"Well now that is interesting." The Doctor said. "I'd be more than happy to obtain the deuterium, but I don't know where it is."

"I'll be waiting outside." The Hybrid said darkly. "I'll show you." The Hybrid then paused. "Not going to stop me captain?"

"Since all you've done is try to help, albeit in a very different manner than we would have liked, you're free to go." Janeway said. "But next time knock before you come on board my ship." A tone of warning laced her voice and the Hybrid's tail curled in a curious gesture before it left.

"I will follow and secure the entrance point." Tuvok said.

"Don't bother, my guess is he used an old transporter from a downed ship we couldn't detect." Janeway said.

"Captain?" Tuvok asked.

"Call it a hunch." Janeway said.

"All right Doctor, it looks like you're all set." Janeway said as she looked over the Doctor, who was carrying almost seven different packs, each with a varying number of transport enhancers.

"I feel like a pack mule…" The Doctor said. "A pack mule being led by a coyote."

"I'm sure you'll come back in one piece." Janeway smiled. "Now let's get that deuterium, hm?"

Seconds later the Doctor was transported outside of Voyager, near the edge of a forested area. The Doctor quickly assessed the situation and determined that his guide had left already. He was about to activate a com channel when the lurking form stood up from behind several bushes and nodded for the Doctor to follow.

The Doctor followed quietly, believing that noise would attract the full grown form of the parasites. However once the Hybrid started to grumble and growl for him to hurry up the Doctor realized he was free to talk.

"Out of curiosity, how do these creatures see?" The Doctor asked.

"Pheromones." The hybrid said coldly.

"Intriguing, do they only see…" The Doctor was cut short by the hybrid whirling around to face him.

"I don't like to talk." The Hybrid growled as they came upon a cave. "Follow me and stay quite."


	3. Chapter 3

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**I own only the character of Vile. **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox **

_**The Hive**_

The Doctor followed the Hybrid down the cave for what seemed like only minutes before it turned into a twisted black hall of organic tissue. The Doctor marveled as the Hybrid lead him on deeper into the organic cave. Every so often the Doctor would see the wall shift and terrible thoughts filled his matrices.

"Drones." The Hybrid said. The Doctor looked to his guide to see him pointing towards a path. "I can't go any further, but keep following that path. If they sniff around you don't worry, they won't attack unless you go after the creatures holding the embryos or the eggs."

"Anything else I should know?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah." The Hybrid smiled darkly, as if he knew a terrible secret. "When you find the mineral, place your things, get back here and whatever you do, don't look up."

The Doctor followed the path down and around until he found such a huge deposit of deuterium that he could only blink for a few moments. "Doctor to Voyager." He opened a private internal connection to Voyager.

"Go ahead Doctor." Janeway said.

"I may be here a while." The Doctor said. "And it will take several transports."

"Well at least you have company." Janeway said.

"I'm afraid my guide was unable to come this far with me." The Doctor said. "Apparently he makes the natives very restless."

"Let's hope you don't have the same effect, hm?" Janeway said. "Voyager out."

The Doctor then dutifully set to work setting up his transport enhancers and letting Voyager know when to transport. After two hours of working he came to the last small cache and he smiled. Then a voice spoke.

"You are not of the hive…" The Doctor turned to see another hybrid, smaller than the first and colored completely black, save for the obvious human head. Its teeth a metallic silver and gleamed like daggers in what little light was available.

"Oh my…" The Doctor made a gulp.

"Why are you here?" It moved like an animal as it questioned him. "Why do you disturb the hive?"

"I didn't mean to intrude. My ship needs the mineral here for fuel." The Doctor explained. "I'm almost done and I didn't mean to disturb anything."

The second hybrid was now only an inch from his face and the doctor could clearly see the yellow coloring of its iris. "The Queen does not mind the removal of the mineral, but you, artificial, came with the former. Why?"

"Former?" The Doctor asked.

"The Blue one." The second hybrid said.

"Oh, him. He told us where to find the mineral." The Doctor said.

"Do you have a name artificial?" The hybrid asked.

"Well mostly I'm called the Doctor." He said confidently.

"Doctor." The hybrid smiled. "I am called Leto."

"Insanity?" The Doctor arched an eyebrow.

"The Queen is quite fond of my name. As she was his." Leto hissed. "But that hunter tore him from us. Doctor, could you return our lost family member? I miss my brother."

"I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to do that." The Doctor said as he felt the ground behind him shift.

"The Queen is not happy with that." Leto frowned.

The Doctor then heard a deep hiss above him and he looked up. He instantly recalled the Hybrid's words and regretted doing so because now he was face to face with the ugliest beast he had ever seen. It was a massive black carapaced beast with a giant crest and the largest set of teeth he had ever seen only to be matched by a second inner mouth with equally large teeth. All he could do was scream in terror.

He stood screaming for seconds until he felt himself lifted up and drug along the floor of the hive. As he looked around he saw his Hybrid guide holding onto his body while running towards the opening. At the opening he tossed the Doctor up into a tree and continued running away.

"Doctor to Voyager, I've encountered a somewhat large problem…" The Doctor said as he opened a com channel.

8888888888888

A few hours later the Doctor was busy regaling Tom Paris and Neelix with his description of both the massive Queen and the second Hybrid. Then Seven came in to hear his description and he was rather surprised to see a look of surprise spread across her face.

"Are you sure there was a second?" Seven asked.

"Yes, Seven he was quite articulate, if a bit off..." The Doctor said.

"This is unnerving." Seven frowned. "The creatures are either mutating or these people were assimilated into this Hive through artificial means."

"It's possible." The Doctor said, "But frankly I think it's best if we left soon."

"I believe the Captain is busy trying to convince the hybrid to come with us first." Seven said.

"He thinks we want to use him as a weapon, I don't think he'll be coming." The Doctor said.

"He may not have a choice." Seven said. "The Captain believes he is in more danger remaining here."

"True, but he's also the only warning most people are likely to get." The Doctor sighed.

"We may have to eradicate the life forms." Seven said.

"Seven?" The Doctor was slightly shocked.

"The Borg were forced to do so several times when derelict ships crashed into occupied worlds." Seven shifted nervously. "However, I do believe it would be impossible to do on this planet."

"To wide spread?" The Doctor asked.

"Correct." Seven said. "The creatures spread like an efficient Hive should and they consume and convert every possible thing they can."

"How endearing." The Doctor sighed.

"There purpose is not to endear." Seven said. "It is to consume."

88888888888

"Robert Julian Stracker." Captain Janeway handed the datapad to the Hybrid. "That's your name."

The Hybrid looked at the datapad and for a brief moment Janeway could see a distant spark in his eyes, right before he tossed it away in disgust. "I know who I was."

"You look so different in your picture." Janeway said. "Younger, more…"

"Naïve." The Hybrid said.

"I was going to say innocent." Janeway said.

"You're leaving soon." The Hybrid said.

"And I'd like to invite you to join us." Janeway said. "Completely voluntary, but you would be welcome here."

"No offense captain, but the last Starfleet vessel I was on got my entire family killed and only me and eight other kids survived." The Hybrid said.

"So there are more hybrids like you?" Janeway asked.

The Hybrid only stared.

"And the others?" Janeway asked.

The Hybrid only stared at her; a gleam of hatred seemed to cover his eyes. Oddly Janeway did not feel that she was the target of that hatred.

"I understand your past is filled with pain and I don't want to push you to share it." Janeway said, "But we're here offering you a way home."

"I don't have a home captain." The Hybrid growled, "But... If I brought you their caskets; could you give them the burials they deserve?"

"Of course." Janeway said.

"No…" The Hybrid said. "Never mind."

"Excuse me?" Janeway asked.

"It will only delay you." The Hybrid said. "I'll be going now."

"Wait a moment." Janeway reached over to a com badge on a necklace and handed it to him. "If you change your mind before we're gone."

The Hybrid took the badge and left without another word.

888888888888888888

As the Hybrid raced through the jungles he became acutely aware of several drones closing in on him. He stopped near a lake and faced the forest. The drones and their leader, Leto, appeared at the edge.

"The ship still works." Leto spoke. "Otherwise you could never have warned them."

"You'll never get to it." The Hybrid hissed.

"Come now brother, we both know I can and will get that blasted ship." Leto laughed. "In fact…" The ground began to shake and the lake rippled.

The Hybrid turned to see the horrifying shape of the old Starfleet exploration vessel rise from the lake.

"It's already ours!" Leto laughed. "Praenuntius…" He spoke into his own com.

"NO!" The Hybrid leaped at Leto as he vanished and the drones closed in.

The hybrid rushed away from the area as the small ship rose and took off into the atmosphere.

"No…" The Hybrid shook in anger as he walked off back towards Voyager.


	4. Chapter 4

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**I own only the character of Vile. **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox **

_**Vile**_

"Tuvok?" Katherine Janeway was alerted immediately when the bridge detected the old Starfleet ship lifting off.

"Sensors have detected a Starfleet signature leaving the atmosphere." Tuvok reported.

"Captain, no human life signs onboard." Harry Kim said. "But plenty of the parasites and other hybrids."

"What?" Janeway was shocked. "Is our friend on there?"

"_Captain…" _As if to answer her questions the Hybrid spoke over the com link she had given him. _"Leto is in that ship with as much of the hive as he could fit."_

"We'll beam you aboard and you can explain." Janeway said as she nodded and gave the order. "Meet me in the Astrometrics lab; Tuvok show him there please."

"Captain." Tuvok said as he left the bridge.

888888888888

Hours later Janeway was in astonished silence. The Hybrid had finished explaining his personal history with the parasitic species and the goals of the other hybrids that had stolen the old ship. That however, was not what astonished her, what amazed her was the hybrid's incredible resistance to mental trauma as his past was filled with abuse and neglect.

"My personal information…" He growled.

"Confidential." Janeway swore. "Tuvok and I are the only ones who will know."

"Good." The Hybrid snapped.

"However, you still need a name." Janeway said.

"Perhaps…" The hybrid blinked. "Vile."

"Excuse me?" Janeway blinked, stunned by the darkness of his choice.

"I was called 'Exalted' by the hive. I am no longer of the hive, but I am also not human. I am an abomination an evil, vile twisted being." Vile said darkly. "So I'll not hide my nature."

"Forgive me, but your name does seem contradictory to your actual nature." Tuvok spoke up.

"What do you know of my nature, Vulcan." Vile growled.

"I know you have proven yourself to actually care about those who might become stranded here…" Tuvok was cut off as Vile moved forward and leaped at the Vulcan in an aggressive manner.

"You do not know me." Vile said as he again leaped to a Jeffery's Tube and opened it with ease before disappearing into it.

"Captain?" Tuvok looked to Janeway for an order.

"No, he's all right, just let engineering know our newest guest seems to like the Jeffery's Tubes as his mode of travel." Janeway said. "Besides with all that's happened he probably needs the time to himself to sort out his head."

"Shall I provide quarters for Mr. Vile then?" Tuvok asked.

"No, I'll see if he wants his own room first." Janeway said.

"I would assume he would want his privacy." Tuvok said.

"Tuvok, he's been alone here for centuries with nothing but enemies and people trying to exploit him, but I think he misses having company." Janeway smiled. "I think he needs us more than anything right now."

8888888888888888888

A few minutes later the hybrid creature that now called itself Vile was emerging out of the Jeffery's Tube into a large open room. For a few moments the hybrid's mind jumped to memories of the egg rooms of the hive. He shuddered of his first memories of that room. The humidity, the wetness and the cold clamy…

Beeps interrupted his thoughts and he looked around in confusion. Slowly he located the beeping noises and crawled over the boxes and containers in the room. He was surprised to find that the former Borg was in the room with a small alcove of Borg technology. He let out a low his of disgust as he turned back to the tube.

"You are joining the crew?" Seven asked.

"Until I kill Leto and his hive." Vile said.

"And then what do you plan?" Seven looked up from her work.

"If I'm lucky I won't be alive to deal with that." Vile said.

"You wish to die?" Seven asked, an edge of concern caused Vile to turn his head back in surprise.

"I seek to end my pain." Vile said.

"You 'pain' is your own conviction that you are a monster." Seven said. "But the captain believes you can reconnect with your humanity, as I have." She paused and set a data pad down. "I was told your name is Vile and that it was your choice."

"Stop." Vile said. "I don't need a councilor."

"But you do need a friend." Seven said. "We all need connections."

Vile stood to his full height and unfurled his tail. "And you would befriend me, a monster?"

Seven was cut off by the sudden opening of the door and the arrival of Naomi Wildman and Icheb. She turned to face and greet them when she saw them freeze in surprise.

"Wow." Naomi said.

"Species 1392?" Icheb asked. "A mutation?"

"This is Vile, as you have stated, he is a mutated strain of species 1392." Seven said. "Give him the same respect you would give the any other adult."

Naomi was too busy staring in awe at the large hybrid she walked up to him with no fear and quickly touched his hand. Vile's reaction was immediate and severe; the hybrid leaped back with a loud hiss and arched his tail in a highly aggressive manner. This caused Naomi to shriek and Seven to place herself in front of the small girl.

"She cannot harm you, your rea-" Seven tried to speak but Vile was already in the nearby Jeffery's Tube.

"Did I make him angry?" Naomi asked.

"No, he is…" Seven searched for the right words. "Sensitive."

"He's been separated and alone for some time." Icheb said. "He is not used to any form of contact."

"Yes." Seven confirmed Icheb's theory.

"So he's sort of feeling like you first did?" Naomi asked.

"I highly doubt it, his past is far more violent than one might expect." Seven said. "For now give him ample space and do not startle or anger him."

"Of course." Icheb said.

"All right…" Naomi said, a look of sadness crossed her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**I own only the character of Vile. **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox **

_**The void inside**_

The days and nights on Voyager were all the same to Vile. Blurred and foggy with distrust as his gut told him to trust the captain and her crew, but his brain screamed for him to flee. He spent every hour he could with the Doctor or Seven, if only because the Doctor seemed sympathetic to his plight and did not pry while Seven was the only one who could help him track Leto. Unfortunately he was not spending time in the Sick Bay with the Doctor.

"Your incoherent ramblings are affecting your efficiency with communication." Seven said as she tried in vain to make conversation with the large mutation.

"I mumble." Vile mumbled angrily. "Get used to it."

"If you are going to be among this crew you should speak clearly." Seven said sternly.

Vile rose to his full seven foot height and towered over Seven with an angry glare. "I keep telling you, I don't want your friendship, I only need…"

"…Voyager's assets to track and eliminate Leto and the escaped hive." Seven finished. "I know, however, you are living on this ship and unless you perform some form of…"

Vile rolled his eyes in anger and stormed towards the door.

"Computer seal the door and Jeffery's Tubes." Seven said swiftly.

Vile merely looked over his shoulder with a glare. A few days ago she did this and he merely pried the door open. Then the captain made it clear that if he did that again his trip with them would have tons of restrictions he just wouldn't be able to stand.

"You will assist me with my daily scans and then we will search for Leto on the allotted time." Seven said.

Vile merely grumbled as he stalked darkly towards the console and began tapping his claws angrily at the buttons, all the while mumbling threats in a strange guttural language that neither the computer nor Seven recognized.

888888888888

As Captain Janeway sat in her ready room studying the datapad that Seven had just dropped off, she wasn't at all surprised to have a security alert from the mess hall. She didn't even have to ask, since Vile had come aboard it seemed the stubborn hybrid had been going out of his way to cause problems. Still she knew it had to be hard for the man trapped inside such a torturous form.

"_Captain."_ Tuvok said over the com. _"Mr. Vile has…"_

"Send him to my ready room." Janeway sighed.

A few minutes later Vile's large frame managed to squeeze through the door and a hugely dissatisfied look crossed his face and seemed to remain there.

"Vile…" Janeway stared at him with a smile, but her patience was running thin.

"The cook…" He started.

"Neelix." Janeway corrected him.

"…wouldn't leave me alone to eat." Vile growled.

"He's trying to help." Janeway explained. "We all want…"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!" Vile roared in anger. "Why won't you accept that?"

"Because I've heard it before." Janeway's face became as hard as a rock and it made Vile flinch. "Seven was just as resistant, well maybe not quite to your extreme."

"How many times do I have to say it; I am not one of your crew." Vile snapped before turning to leave.

"Computer, lock the door." Janeway said coldly.

Vile roared in frustration. He hated not being in control of his own life.

"I know you're angry and I know you don't trust us, but all we have right now is each other and we have been going out of our way to accommodate your unique situation." Janeway said.

"You mean you've been keeping your hands away from your phasers so you don't kill the precious monster." Vile snapped.

"I mean we've been trying to connect to an emotionally scarred young man whose life has been almost nothing but torture." Janeway said.

"I don't want your connections; I don't want your friendship…" Vile growled.

"Hiding from us won't help you." Janeway said sternly.

"I AM NOT HIDING!" Vile roared.

"Then get to know the crew because you're likely with us till the end." Janeway said.

"What do you mean?" Vile snarled.

"Think about it." Janeway said, "Leto's got one target in mind and we both know that."

"Earth…" Vile's growl lessened.

"Think you can keep this up for seventy years?" Janeway asked.

"Your ship has greater warp capabilities." Vile said. "You shouldn't have trouble catching him."

"Assuming he doesn't hijack an alien ship." Janeway said. "Then we might have trouble. Think about that." Janeway said. "For now though I'm confining you to quarters. Computer, unlock doors."

Vile merely lumbered out of Janeway's ready room and made his way to the turbo lift. He felt the eyes of most of the bridge crew on his back. He saw the glances Harry Kim gave him, fear lived in those glances and Vile snarled as he entered the lift just to make the human jump a little.

88888888888

"It's all right Harry." Janeway said as she came out after Vile. "He's still adjusting."

"No offense Captain but even Seven adjusted faster, heck she even tried to adjust after awhile." Harry said with an edge of fear.

"Seven also had the chance to go back." Janeway sighed. "And Vile is stuck like that with memories we could only describe as nightmares. Not to mention post traumatic stress, paranoia and the fact that he hasn't seen another human in how many years? We're really going to have to be patient with him."

"Indeed." Tuvok said. "However Captain, I feel that Mr. Vile should not be left unattended in the Jeffery's Tubes."

"That's the closest thing he has to what feels like a home for him Tuvok." Janeway smiled, "I'm giving him that little pleasure at least."

"Wait he sleeps in a Jeffery's Tube?" Tom asked, looking up from his console.

"He did the same thing on the old starship." Janeway said. "But it's something you should ask him about."

"In other words you want us to try and get to know him." Tom smiled. "I'll think I'll wait till after Seven has butted heads with him and he just gives up."

"You'll be old and gray before that happens." Harry smiled.

888888888888888

Vile stormed through the halls and the crew members of Voyager gave the angry hybrid his space, some even dodged back into the rooms they were coming out of. He made his way to cargo bay two and stomped past Seven straight to his tube.

"I will need access to the tube later." Seven said in her usual monotone voice.

Vile harrumphed at her statement and then after a pause of silence. "How did you get used to them?"

"I had to. Just as you do…" Seven said.

"I have to?" Vile snarled. "I hate this…"

"What exactly do you hate?" Seven asked and Vile paused. "The looks you receive no doubt serve to unsettle you, with this crew however that will pass so long as you conduct yourself in a civil manner."

"Civil…" Vile laughed. "I'm a monster."

"You are mutated yes, but not a monster." Seven said in a definitive tone. "We have seen real monsters." Seven once again returned to her station.

A few more moments of silence passed and Vile spoke again.

"When you were separated…" He asked, "Did you miss the Borg?"

Seven paused and looked up. "I did."

"Do you fear ever being taken back?" Vile asked a somber tint to his voice, his eyes to the floor in a combination of fear and confusion.

"I would prefer death to such an occurrence." Seven said fiercely.

"Sometimes…" Vile said, "I wish I was back in the Hive."

"Why?" Seven asked, "You seem to have an excess of hatred for it."

"But in the Hive I would have…" Vile crawled into the tube. "…family…"

This time a heavy silence filled the bay. Seven stared at the tube and she distinctively heard sniffling. She calmly walked over to the tube and poked her head inside, this quickly provoked Vile to whip his entire body around to face her with anger and tears on his face.

"We are willing to be your family." Seven said. "This entire crew."

"Are they?" Vile hissed, "I get no privacy or concern, I feel like a trapped rat."

"You were offered a room." Seven said, "And the Captain is willing to let you study under Lieutenant Torres."

"That's not what I mean." Vile sighed. "Your explorations seem to take priority over finding Leto at every turn."

"On the contrary…" Seven said as she walked back over to her station and grabbed a data pad and returned. "Had you stayed in astrometrics after the allotted time you would have seen this…" She handed him the pad.

"He did hi jack another ship…" Vile groaned.

"Several ships I am afraid." Seven said. "I have yet to report this to the captain."

Vile growled silently to himself as he held the pad and Seven went to leave.

"Seven…" Vile asked for what seemed like the first time using her name. "Am I to be a weapon for the federation?"

"I believe the captain would sooner surrender to the Borg before she would give you to the Federation as a weapon." Seven said.

"Why?" Vile asked.

Seven adjusted her head to look back at him. "Because it is the right thing to do."


	6. Chapter 6

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**I own only the character of Vile. **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox **

_**Warming up**_

"… Am I boring you?" B'Elanna Torres asked as she watched Vile's attention divert at every bulkhead. It had been a week since his last major outburst and two since he had talked with Seven and decided to try and integrate even if he refused to wear a uniform.

"No Lieutenant, I'm listening…" Vile said glumly. "But frankly I'm not a fan of lectures."

"Believe me I understand." B'Elanna said with a smile. A few seconds later the entire ship rocked and the Red Alert sirens sparked to life as several forms appeared in the center of the room. They were Hirogen and B'Elanna took only a fraction of a second to notice that they immediately had their weapons aimed only at Vile.

"Abomination HALT!" One shouted.

"I won't be your weapon…" Vile growled as B'Elanna noticed his temple pound in rage at the side of his head.

"Captain…" B'Elanna tapped her com and the leader blasted her with a stunning blast. The last thing she heard before she fell unconscious was the firing of Hirogen weapons and Vile's distinct footsteps making their way steadily towards the Hirogen.

8888888888

The weeks had been mostly hell for me as I learned to adjust to life on this ship, but since my talk with the former Borg I had slowly started to speak to the Captain and several other members of the crew. I expressed my interest in learning more of warp and the engineering of starships. I was then asked if I wanted to work in engineering. I was stunned, and… relieved. To let me near their warp core was proof to me that I was no weapon to them, yet I was still unnerved by the crew. I felt like an alien and worse like a monster. I wasn't sure if it was because I was being stubborn or because change, true change, would be impossible for me.

I took the offer Captain Janeway had extended to me, as one of the two who had been killed by the Kainde had been an engineering crewman. I was then introduced to B'Elanna Torres, who from her scent was deeply involved with Tom Paris, she seemed kind enough. I learned the first day or rather relearned how deceptive appearances can be as she nearly put her fist in my face after I refused to listen to her. I learned that evening that she was half Klingon and I nearly laughed myself stupid. After that she always had my full respect, she was a warrior after all.

Then they came after me. How they knew I was even still alive I don't know. How they knew to find me I could easily guess, but wouldn't hazard it without certainty. Still the deceitful Hirogen, a race that once claimed to want to help me to learn the ways of a new predatory species, the first race to deceive me and attempt to use me as a weapon, they were here in the engine room of Voyager and they had injured Lt. Torres.

"Dtai'k-dte sa-de nav'g-kon dtain'aun bpide…" The words left my mouth and the Hirogen froze, it was the language of the most deadly hunters in the universe. The Hirogen prided themselves this, and sadly it proliferated this section of space as truth, yet the Hirogen knew the language because they learned and betrayed their teachers.

"You speak…" Their leader stunk of fear though he showed none.

"Tarei'hsan!" This got their attention and they fired on me as I merely sidestepped and dodged their blasts.

"How?" Their leader asked as his men fell with their bodies separated by my tail.

I leaned in to his ear and watched his eyes as my oldest secret was revealed to him and then I relished the look of fear as he realized I would not be letting that secret become public knowledge and I slowly showed him the scar from my second father, right before I plunged my tail into the back of his neck.

Seconds later Tuvok and his security team were storming into engineering.

"Is everyone…" The Vulcan froze as he saw the bloodied bodies.

"Lt. Torres was stunned, they were here to capture me." I explained as I looked around to see everyone's frightened stares. "I'll need to talk to the captain." It appeared one other would know my secret anyway. At least she could be trusted.

"You might wish to wash yourself." Tuvok said, I swore I almost saw a look of shock on his face.

"You're right…" I grumbled as I sniffed myself. "They stink even worse when dead."

888888888888

"You killed a Hirogen…" Janeway was both stunned and angry.

"They wanted me as a weapon." Vile said, "Didn't even know they still lived out here."

"Well they do and until this happened I assumed we were at least not going to be attacked by them." Janeway said sternly before he face softened. "You had better look through our database and inform Tuvok of any other races that tried to abduct you. We'll handle the fallout with the Hirogen, its not like we haven't fought them before."

"Murderers and liars..." Vile snorted.

"Not far from my own beliefs, but we have a deal with them that allows us to communicate with Earth occasionally." Janeway said. "Speaking of which, I'd like to locate any family of yours in the Federation."

"So, locate them." Vile snorted.

"Will you want to talk with them?" Janeway asked.

"There are generations of difference, and a small species barrier now." Vile sneered.

"Only from your point of view." Janeway said. "My only other concern, Vile, is how savagely you attacked them and the language we couldn't translate."

"Don't bother translating it." Vile said darkly. "It's a sacred language and I wont be responsible if its speakers hunt you all down for toying with it."

"Who speaks it?" Janeway asked.

"A race that hides in the shadows waiting to hunt once again." Vile said, "The Hirogen were once taught by them and then betrayed them. Their race now waits and when they strike the Hirogen will be a memory."

"And they taught you it seems." Janeway said, "Or you were raised by one."

Vile spoke quickly in the strange alien language. Then in English, "He raised us all."

"I won't pry, but are we likely to encounter them?" Janeway asked.

"I'm not sure they're even still around. Last I knew they were having a civil war, a war with the Hirogen and continuing their highly lethal hunting trips." He sighed again before reclining his body into a natural relaxed sitting position supported by only his tail.

"Can I count on you to hold back if we encounter any of the other races that tried to take you?" Janeway asked calmly.

"No promises, but I'll try." Vile said with a smile that Janeway had learned to associate with his own unique form of sly honesty. "No promises."

Janeway sighed, "Well then let's go check on B'Elanna then, shall we?"

"No offense captain, but right now I need to think." Vile said as he got up.

"Try the holodeck's DaVinci program." Janeway said with a light smile.

"Why would I go to a tow... Oh Leonardo Davinci." Vile sighed in frustration before walking off while mumbling about historical inaccuracies.

888888888888888

I stood outside the doors to the holodeck, a room I'd only previously seen when the Doctor wanted to test my reflexes for medical purposes. I was told the other holodeck ran a program almost constantly and that I'd need to be accompanied by a crew member to visit it due to some odd complications. Still the odd room had me curious and I was busy looking over the different programs it offered.

"Oh, hey." Naomi Wildman, the youngest individual on _Voyager _walked by. "Need some help."

"Not afraid of the monster?" I asked recalling our initial meeting and my reaction to her touch.

"Actually I think you look kind of cool." The small girl said with a smile.

"There is nothing cool about what I am." My voice strained as I silently collapsed against the doors of the holo deck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Naomi said, a brief look of fear in her eyes.

"It's all right Little One, you wouldn't be the first and you won't be the last." I forced a smile. "You wouldn't know how to get this to bring up a public program of sorts would you?"

"Well yeah, what did you want?" Naomi asked

"I don't know, a list would be preferable." I was still uncertain as to what I should do.

"Well it's voice activated so..." Naomi walked up to the console on the wall. "Computer, please list all available public programs for Mr. Vile to access."

"_Acknowledged._" The computer voice chimed back.

"God I hate electronic voices." I growled, at the harpy like voice.

"Heh, it's not so bad." Naomi said before she went back to her own business, "Have fun Mr. Vile."

"I'll try little one." I gave a weak smile, the kindness of the child seeming like a knife to my heart.

No sooner was she out of sight though, did I slough back over to the console. I scanned the programs mindlessly letting my tail coil and uncoil against the opposite side of the hall. Then I was suddenly jerked downward as someone tripped over my tail. I looked behind to see Neelix half way over my tail desperately holding on to the tray that was now precariously balanced on the outer palm of his hand.

"That important?" I asked sharply, the cook and "Morale" officer was not on the list of my favorite people. Not that I had a list.

"Kind of yes..." He nodded.

I reached over and plucked it off his hand, and used my tail to push him back up right. Then I handed him the tray, which smelled of some sort of fish and odd spices.

"Thank you very much Mr. Vile." Neelix said with a smile that seemed almost like parasitic lifeform. "Although it seems your tail has a mind of it's own."

"Sorry, coiling it..." I thought on it. "It's my version of twiddling my thumbs."

"No problem, I understand boredom." Then I saw his eyes wander to the console. "Oh, a church, religious are you? I must admit I didn't expect that."

"No, not so much. Not anymore." I admitted as my mind flashed to my mother and her nightly prayers with me at the bedside. "Faith was the first fatality the kai... bugs struck against me..."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I understand. I had struggle of faith myself once and it nearly tore me apart." Neelix's face was suddenly very melancholy, almost sad. Then he smiled and started on his way.

"Neelix." I said, he stopped and smiled at me as if anticipating my question.

"It took a while, but I found it again." He was back to that parasitic smile and then he was on his way.

I clacked my talons against the wall for a few minutes more, staring at the program, fearing the inside of that room. Then I spoke. "Computer activate program: Confessional, adjust building for my body size."

"_Acknowledged._" The computer harped out and opened the doors.

I entered slowly, recognizing the building type immediately from so long before I saw the stars. It was so similar tot he church my mother would take me to, the one my father never understood. I remembered not really understanding his dislike, but my mother told me it was his choice and she wouldn't love him any less so it never bothered me after that.

"Good evening my son." I jumped as a very non-human priest walked into the room from a doorway. "Have you come to confess?"

"I don't know." I said as I looked around. "Honestly Father, I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Come into m office." He smiled, Let us talk."

"No box?" I asked making motions with my claws.

The Priest smiled, "Only if you want to."

I shrugged. "Face to face is ok." I stepped into the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**I own only the character of Vile. **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox **

_**Q Takes interest**_

"Vile..." Janeway was shaking her head in frustration as she looked at the report. "You tried to kill a children's program."

"That thing was _scary_." Vile said in an all to serious tone, then a confused look crossed his face. "_Children's_ program?"

"Yes, _Flotter T. Water, III _is a holo-novel for children." Janeway said.

"That thing was a freaking horror show. You let kids play in there?!" Vile actually looked terrified at the thought.

"Vile, he's harmless." Janeway was now smiling.

"He's living water!" Vile said indignantly. "Kainde-amdha queens are less terrifying!"

"He's actually got a point Kathy." A male voice said, Janeway immediately reacted with disdain.

Vile reacted with a confused, yet happy smile. "See, the hallucination agrees."

"I'm Q." Q said.

"That's nice, are you a Sc-" Vile's voice was immediately cut off by his lips fusing together.

"Q!" Janeway snapped as Vile quickly leapt at the omnipotent being only to be momentarily frozen.

"I was hoping he wasn't aware of them..." Q sighed, "Trust me Kathy, get rid of this guy." Then he removed the seal from Vile's lips

"I'm gonna rip you apart..." Vile snarled.

"No you won't." Janeway said. "He'll turn you into a poodle or something next."

"Are you one of _Them_?" Vile asked with a hidden meaning to the word. "They promised to never return."

"I'm not, but if you mention them to mortals they can come back." Q said, causing all color to drain from Vile's face.

"Who's _them_?" Janeway asked.

"No one!" Vile said as he recoiled away from Q.

"Smart abomination." Q smiled.

"I'll bring'em back." Vile said in retort.

"You wouldn't." Q snapped.

"I can deal with the crazy one." Vile growled.

Q seemed to weigh his options. "Will 'hybrid' do?"

"Good enough." Vile growled. "Captain, if you don't mind I'm going to go make sure that eldritch horror never escapes the holodeck."

"Don't destroy or delete it, it's Naomi's favorite." Janeway warned, Vile merely rumbled in anger.

888888888888888

I didn't exactly know what Q was, but omnipotent beings were nothing unusual for me. Of course the ones I had dealt with were completely insane and in the end I had to appeal to the only one of their group that seemed to have a shred of sanity and they finally promised to not return, however, I am neither crazy enough nor am I willing to relate that little tale.

My thoughts then turned inward to the previous week and the time I had spent in the "church" confessing to the simulated priest. It was relieving in some aspect to finally have some of my burdens and trials at least acknowledged, but at the same time it was a program designed for compassion. It wasn't the same as a flesh and blood individual and I could think of no one to speak to.

"Are you all right Mr. Vile." I looked up and realized I had wandered into the security office.

"Sorry, a bit too deep in my own thoughts." I said softly as I turned around.

"Mr. Vile..." Tuvok motioned for me to sit, I merely blinked as I reclined on my tail next to the chair. "If something is troubling you, you should seek console."

"With who?" I scoffed. "The Captain? Yeah she'd keep everything nice and cozy and not tell people, but I'd still get those looks. Same with everyone else, and most of them I don't know if I could trust."

"Might I suggest Mr. Neelix?" Tuvok's face remained the usual neutral as all Vulcans did.

"He grates my nerves." I growled.

"I understand the feeling." Tuvok actually looked like he was irritated. "However, Mr. Neelix is the Morale officer and has often helped with problems the crew has had in the past."

"Yeah..." I shook my head. "No."

"Then might I suggest the holodeck and its many programs. You've already used the church..." My glare cut him off, but he quickly continued. "I review all weekly public usage of the holodeck."

I relaxed a little, but shrugged. "Would you trust a hologram to give you advice?"

"Regularly." Tuvok said. "The Doctor is quiet helpful."

"The Doctor..." I thought for a moment. "I think I'll talk to him."

"A wise choice Mr. Vile." Tuvok said with a nod of his head.

"Why does everyone add 'Mr.'?" I wondered.

"To properly address you." Tuvok said.

"I'm an unknown alien-human mutation with a name anagrammed from "evil", I think "Mr." is a bit much." I said.

"You may tell the crew this, regardless I will continue to use the proper term to address any member of this crew." Tuvok said flatly, as only a vulcan could.

I rolled my eyes as I left for the Sick Bay, Vulcans were just to logical.

888888888888888

The Doctor was enjoying a nice opera from the twenty third century when Vile came wandering in. For a moment the doctor was a bit worried that the hybrid might be feeling ill or reacting to the artificial atmosphere of _Voyager. _His worries were thankfully dashed when the large man asked to talk.

"Of course, about what?" The Doctor asked cheerfully.

"Nature of life, humanity, the cruelty of God?" Vile sighed, a sense of desperation laced his voice.

"I think we'll need to go to the holodeck." The Doctor said as he put his utensils down carefully. "Meet me at holodeck two, please." The Doctor said before he ordered the computer to transfer his files.

In Sick Bay Vile merely rolled his eyes as he made his way to the holodeck. Then he realized he was going to the one that ran the constant program and suddenly he felt his feet moving slightly faster as he managed to weave his way through the people in the halls before he came to the large doors of holodeck two. Then the doors opened and a village sprawled out before him and the Doctor was smiling while in priest's robe.

8888888888

To say my mind was blow would be an understatement. Holodeck two held what could only be described as window to earth's past and it frightened me more than the cosmic horror that was Flotter. Thankfully the Doctor was there to great me with a smile.

"Welcome to Fair Haven." The Doctor smiled. "Call me Father Mulligan while we're here." He then turned and motioned for me to follow.

I immediately felt the eyes of the holograms on me. It was disturbing and unwelcome, my growls though only seemed to draw more attention. Then the Doctor stopped in front of a tavern.

"The Ox and Lamb, finest establishment in Fair Haven." The Doctor now spoke in a heavy Irish accent.

"Oh shoot me now..." I groaned as I ducked in under the archway.

"Whoa!" The bartender took one look at me. "Look at you big fella."

"Hey, Vile. Right?" It was the pilot, Paris. He and his friend Harry Kim were sitting at a table, "Why don't you join us?"

"We'd love to Tommy boy, but I am merely showing Mr. Stracker around the town 'fore we have a serious conversation." I could feel my eye twitch at the Doctor using my real name.

"Vile Stracker is it?" The bartender extended his hand. I left in a huff of anger as I tried to figure out how the Doctor knew my human name.

8888888888

In the tavern the Doctor's face contorted into a look of stupid embarrassment.

"Not ready for Fair Haven, is he?" Tom asked with a look of concern as he watch the large hybrid from the window. Vile was busy scaring off the people that came too close for his comfort.

"Not ready for the usage of his last name." The Doctor said.

"What's wrong with his last name?" Michael, the holographic bartender asked.

"A lot of pain is attached to it." The Doctor said in his Father Mulligan character's voice.

"Time travel stuff?" Michael asked, his "knowledge" of _Voyager_'s existence shining through.

"Yes." The Doctor said, dropping his accent. "If you'll excuse me I think I misunderstood Vile's want to talk." The Doctor left after that, leaving Michael, Tom and Kim to ponder the large hybrid.

8888888888888

After the Doctor's misunderstanding in the holodeck I made my way back to the cargo bay that I seemed to share with the former members of the Borg. The younger one was in his chamber while Seven was at her console vigilantly monitoring whatever numbers popped up. I silently passed her by as I made my way to the Jeffreys tube that I had taken refuge in. Then I noticed a similar opening next to it.

"The Captain authorized me to make a small replica of a Jeffery's tube. The false tube has all the same measurements but end after eight feet." Seven said.

"It's closed off?" I asked, looking at the replica the reminded me of the many cages I had been in.

"You may use it whenever you feel like. I thought this might be an acceptable alternative to hampering the occasional maintenance detail." Seven said, her voice typically flat.

"It's nothing but a cage..." I growled as I got into the tube and sealed myself away from the world, letting darkness grip my mind as I passed into the ether of sleep.

Hours later I woke to Seven of Nine shaking me awake. A look of concern was plastered on her face, even as my tail pierced her shoulder. I pulled back in shock as I saw her calmly fall away. After that things were a blur, as I hefted her over my shoulder and ran for the Sick Bay, knocking crew over without concern. Even after that I could only remember a muted tone from the Doctor as he asked me to explain what happened. I couldn't.

Then things calmed down and Captain Janeway was sitting next to me in the cargo bay. She wasn't angry at me, not that I could tell. She was more concerned with my knee jerk reaction to stab when awoken and with the fact that Seven had reported several instances of me screaming in terror while I slept. I could only look at the Captain with what I hoped was horror, I didn't know what was happening, only that I awoke to find my tail in Seven's shoulder.

I was brought back to reality by Seven's return. A strange smirk on her face left me confused. "As I said previously; we are willing to be your family." The former Borg left it at that as the got back on to her regeneration thingy.

"She's right." Janeway said to me softly.

I didn't even speak as I climbed into the false Jeffery's Tube, the cage, and sealed the doors. I belonged in the cage. What made me think I could ever be anything but a monster?


	8. Chapter 8

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**I own only the character of Vile. **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox **

_**Refusal**_

I sat in the gilded cage that resembled the tubes I loved to rest in. It wasn't so bad, with the exception of someone coming by to try and coax me out almost ever few hours. I never responded, even when Tuvok came by to assure me I was, in his word's "not held responsible for your mental state."

After what seemed like a week or maybe a few days my curiosity got the better of me an I poked my head out of the door. Seven was no where to be seen, but Icheb the younger former Borg was. I tried to slink my head back into the cage, but apparently the kid was aware of me.

"Seven said you would be out today." The boy said flatly, in an almost Vulcan like tone. "Did you have anymore nightmares?" He then turned to face me, to my shock and horror his face was shredded, claws racked across his eyes and then Leto...

I woke up shortly after that. The week I had spent sealed inside the "room" was nothing short of hell. Every time I slept nightmares, no terrors, would haunt me. Visions of myself slaughtering the crew to Leto bringing me back into the hive let me only sleep a few hours. It only took me a few days to realize why; I was becoming attached to the crew and my own nature terrified me. A knock at the door tore me from my dark thoughts.

"Vile, we need to talk." The voice was Janeway's.

"No..." I said with a strained voice. "I'll open that door and you'll only be half a torso or you'll have a breeder(1) on your face..."

"The dreams aren't going away are they?" Janeway asked. "May I open the door?"

"No..." I snapped.

"I'm opening the door." Janeway said as the false hatch opened up I pressed myself to the back expecting the horrible images of my mind to be expressed. Instead it was Janeway with a look of pure pity on her face as he sat at the entrance. "It's just us talking."

"I can't tell what's real anymore..." I said, no strength in my voice I was so tired.

"I know, the Doctor has been scanning you with what he could." Janeway said. "He thinks your... years of paranoia are clashing with everything you want here. I don't know, I just think you're afraid that maybe you are human."

"I don't want that." I shook my head.

"What?" Janeway asked.

"Humanity." I croaked. "To weak, soft, can't do what's needed."

"You're wrong." Janeway said. "Most of us on this ship are human and we're stranded here and we will do what's necessary, within reason, to get home. If that means blasting as many Borg cubes as we can that's what it takes. There's strength in humanity. Strength in compassion and strength, even in weakness."

For what seemed like hours I stared at her face, she was stern, but at the same time caring. For a moment I flashed back to the image of my own mother and I shuddered as I tried to repress the thoughts.

"You're like some sort of super-captain-mom, aren't you?" I asked with the weakness still in my voice.

"I try to be a captain first." She smiled, "But sometimes, someone is so broken my maternal side come out."

"Seven?" I asked.

"Seven brought it out, so has Icheb." Janeway said.

"Just cause he's a former borg?" I smiled.

"It's more complicated than that." Janeway's face was soft again. "You should ask him. Now are you going to come out of there or am I going to have to drag you out."

"It's not safe." I said as I back up even more, though it wasn't possible.

"Vile, we trust you. We know you didn't hurt Seven on purpose, though the crew you knocked down in the halls are still a little sore at you for not doing a site to site transport." Janeway smiled as though a joke had been told.

"Didn't have time to think, no idea what the venom would do to her." I said.

"Thankfully her nano-probes fought that off." Janeway stared at me for a few more seconds before I began to crawl to the entrance. Then she moved out of the way to let me out.

I stood to my full height and stretched, my arms and legs tingled with the sensation of flowing blood. "I should see the Doctor, see if we can't make anti-venom for my tail's stinger."

"That's a good idea." Janeway said. "And maybe, you should think about your own quarters."

"I don't know, I like the idea of not being completely alone." I said as I looked at the alcove where Seven and Icheb would regenerate. "It feels..." I looked around and then down tot he captain, "... nice."

"They're on the same ship." Janeway said, "But if you want to stay here I have no objections." She said as she closed the door.

The thud of the metal caused my heart to jump in fear. I looked at the door and realized I had caged myself. As Janeway walked to the cargo bay doors I walked to the cage and stared at it in a horrific realization. I looked to Janeway and to the door. They could have kept me in that cage for the entire trip, yet they went out of their way to being me out. To welcome me.

The next thing I knew the door was off it's hinges and Janeway was staring at me in shock.

"I refuse to be afraid." I said, a strange strength returning to my voice.

"That's good." Janeway said. "But did yo have to break a perfectly usable hatch apart?"

"Uh..." I looked at the hatch to see I had bent it in unrepairable ways. "Sorry."

"You know for the first time, I think you mean it." Janeway smiled. "Ready to give us a chance?"

"All right..." I straightened myself up. "But the first person to lock me in a program of _Flotter_ will suffer."

"I'll pass the message along." Janeway smiled.

"I wasn't joking Janeway, I will hurt them!" I said, offended.


	9. Chapter 9

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph (aka Xenomorph666)**

**I own only the character of Vile. **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox**

_**First Contact**_

"This is boring." I said to Harry Kim, as I sat on the bridge. Janeway had asked me to join the ensign for the night shift to identify any possible ships hijacked by Leto.

"That's usually how the night shift is." Harry smiled, "Look at it this way, we may actually find Leto."

"Yeah, not gonna happen." I sighed. "He's likely following us now."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Would you go in ahead of a known enemy or would you hang back and let your enemy trip all the traps?" I said. "He's probably counting on us to encounter anything truly dangerous and disable it, then glide into Federation space as a supposed 'derelict' ship."

"That's frighteningly insane and smart." Harry observed.

"That's how he thinks." I said. "Good news is he likely won't divert from that. All we need to look out for is any derelicts with little to no life signs or the right life signs."

A sudden beep from the communications console drew everyone's attention.

"A cloaked ship is hailing us sir." Another ensign said.

"On screen." Harry said.

"Voice only sir."

"Put it through then."

"_Surrender your ship or die." _A rough sounding voice said as the viewing screen showed a large ship decloaking somewhere of to our port. Though calling it a ship would be insulting to sailing vessels.

"Red Alert!" Kim said as the alert was raised. Soon Captain Janeway was on bridge with the rest of the regular bridge crew.

"_I repeat surrender or die!" _The voice said again.

"This is Captain Janeway of the Federation Starship _Voyager._" Janeway said as she to noticed the condition of the vessel "Your ship is heavily damaged an-" She was cut off by the sudden explosion of the ship.

"Captain, another vessel decloaking to starboard. They are hailing." Tuvok said.

"Onscreen." Janeway said. The screen flashed to the image of a crab like alien with four arms and four legs. The bridge of the ship was obviously underwater and the creature had obvious gills and spoke in odd clicks, it took a few seconds for the ships' translator to work on the odd clicking language. Then it finally worked.

"I repeat, is your ship damaged?" The alien said.

"No, but was it necessary to destroy that ship?" Janeway asked.

"I am afraid so, despite not being physically intimidating they would have killed you with their plague." Then the alien cast it's eye stalks at me, "Your crew member should not be so shocked at our appearance given his."

"Vile..." Janeway motioned that my jaw was hanging open in shock.

"Sorry." I said as I finally spoke. "You're actually the first race I've seen that's aquatic."

"Truly?" It seemed shocked. "Our neighbors are similar to your appearance, I assumed you to be one."

"Nope, just a genetic abomination." It cocked it's eyes towards Janeway quizzically.

"He's had a rough life, we found him stranded on an almost desolate world." Janeway gave a hard annoyed glare to me as she finished. I left the bridge quietly after that and headed back to my now door-less alcove and curled up to sleep.

I woke up a few hours later to Seven of Nine calmly standing near the entrance to my alcove. I grumbled for her to leave me alone, but apparently Janeway wanted to see me.

Janeway's ready room was as clean as it usually was, meaning stuff was all over the place when Vile entered the room with a lazy yawn. The large room still causing the tall hybrid to hunch over and obviously be uncomfortable.

"Did you have a good nap?" Janeway asked semi-cheerfully.

"Kinda." Vile continued to yawn as he hunched over and sat on the floor.

"What did you think of the our new friends?" Janeway asked, referring to the crablike lifeforms.

"Friends?" Vile's tail curled curiously.

"The Felltohans, as they've introduced themselves, are offering to guide us through this space as it seems this system has three planets each with it's own life forms. Each with a unique understanding of technology." She got up from her chair and went to her replicator. "The ship that threatened us is from a race called the Greento and apparently to make up for a lack of weaponry or defenses they've turned themselves into a living plague vector that they use to wipe potential colony worlds."

"Pleasant." Vile blinked, his tail stinger spreading open.

"And the last race are called the Marrit. And apparently they're so fiercely protective of their space they've built their ships specifically for ramming." Janeway continued, stress building up. "Coffee, black." The replicator beeped and complied.

"Is it too late to turn around and go the long way, cause I can't wait to hear what the crab's deal is." Vile sighed.

"Oh they're a fun bunch. Laws like the Vulcans and memories like nothing I've seen before with lives that seem to outlast most life forms. The captain of the ship that helped us, he's over two thousand years old." Janeway said. "But their catch is an exchange of officers while we're following them. A hostage agreement."

"I'm not liking this Janeway." Vile glared.

"Neither am I, two of my crew must go there and we get two of theirs to accommodate. Two fully aquatic creatures in special containment devices, wandering my ship. When they can't accommodate mine, seems awfully unfair doesn't it?" Janeway nodded to a pad on her desk. "If only I could find the proper volunteers."

Vile looked the pad over. "You sure about this?"

"Very sure, Seven has some interesting tidbits about this race and I'd rather not tip my hand to the fact that I'm aware." Janeway said. "Believe me I don't like this idea, but it's the only one i can find that gets us through this space safely."

"Who's the second?" Vile asked.

"Remember Ensign Flores?" Janeway asked. "She's a sport diver, and this is perfect for her to test her lung capacity."

"SCUBA?" Vile asked, a solid sense of business washed over him.

"Limited, they're a bit picky about what kind of tech we send over."

Vile's eyebrow arched in interest. "Wait till they get a load of me."

"I think they're expecting you." She smiled, "A list of their rules for guests." She passed a pad to him.

He took the pad and looked it over. "Oh, I'm going to have fun with these guys."

"I wouldn't take them at their word." Janeway advised.

"Didn't plan on it." Vile chuckled. "Gonna make'em wish they were telling the truth though."

"I expect no casualties." Janeway said.

"That's up to them. They force my hand and my survival instincts take over, different beast then." Vile slide the pad back with the tip of his tail "You sure you want to do this, sure you want to trust me?"

"I don't have a choice." Janeway said flatly. "We need to make sure..."

Vile raised his hand for her to stop, the clawed appendage actually seemed to play with the air like a kitten. "I get it. Have Flores meet me at the shuttle. I'm assuming they have a place for her to stay?" The question hung almost as a statement.

"Oh yes, 'plenty of room to run and stretch'." Janeway did her best impersonation of the crab-like captain.

Vile merely grunted as he made his way to the cargo bay.

I entered the cargo bay in a huff. Seven was there of course, but the weeks together had dulled our responses to the other. My time to prepare was short, but it's not like needed much anyway. No belongings meant that our "protectors" would likely consider me harmless until it was too late. I was hoping they'd try their luck with Voyager, it'd give me reason to cause some carnage.

"I'm gonna go play hostage with our new 'friends', Seven. Do me a favor keep those two spawn out of my room." I said as I closed and sealed the false tube. I turned to see an incredulous look on Seven's face. "What?"

"That space barely qualifies as a closet." She said with what I guessed was a smile. "How long will you be absent?" Right back to business.

"Dunno, depends on if they pull the usual tricks the Borg documented." I said with a yawn as I went to the normal Jeffery's tubes to make my way to the shuttle bay.

"I suspect they will." Seven said. "The Captain has a plan." Statement, not a question, Seven really was direct.

"Sort of." I smiled viciously. "I'm the plan."

"One person." I flinched after she said the word and turned back to the tube.

"One monster." I growled, it was the growl I had intended.

"Against a ship." Seven asked, I could almost hear the doubt. I turned back to the former Borg.

"A lone drone could destroy that ship." I stalked closer to her until I towered over her, claws spread and tail arched for a strike. "What could they do to me?"

"Over load your senses." Seven said flatly before promptly ignoring my threats and turning her back to me. I was never sure if she caught the look of shock on my face in a reflection or not. "While on their ship it is likely they will use focused sonic based weaponry."

"Highly unlikely actually. Sound amplifies in water, they could damage their ship with a missed blast." I smiled. "I expect melee weaponry and if anything spear projectiles."

"Then there will be toxins." Seven pointed out.

"They let my blood out in their water and they're asking for it." I smiled.

"And Ensign Flores." Seven said with what I assumed was her victory smile.

"Shit." I snorted. "Better not get hit near her then." And I was off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph**

**I own only the character of Vile. **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox **

_**Plan A never works**_

I scurried through the Jeffery's tubes with ease and comfort and only made it half way before panic struck me. I was being sent to an alien ship. I was to be a hostage. What if Janeway had struck a deal for safe passage using me as payment? Was I walking straight into a trap? I shook myself free of the pain the idea of betrayal brought with it. So far Janeway had earned my trust, but my instincts still flared an alarm of treachery.

"Vile, are you all right?" Janeway's voice came over the com. Should I voice my concerns? No she'd keep on board then and if these crabs were a threat I was the best choice to deal with them

But what if they weren't?

"Fine..." I lied. "A bit of... agoraphobia, I'd call it."

"Flores is waiting? Should I send Seven instead?" Janeway asked, concern seemed to lace her voice, but concern could be faked.

Why was I doubting her? She more than anyone short of the Doctor had earned my trust. I looked down both ways of the tube. One direction to Flores and the crabs; to my job and the other back to my alcove, to hiding and fear.

I slammed my hand into a pipe and scalded it slightly. My scream was in more rage at my own impotence at this point than anything.

"Vile?" Janeway's voice was still calm. "Go to Sick bay, I'll send Seven."

A million thoughts raced through my head. All the variations of betrayal and horror that could await me on this ship. Then the Seven's calm face took over and Janeway's patient voice and the Doctor's smug smile, even Neelix's stupid grin. I slammed my claws down and pushed forward.

"No, Captain. I can do this. I have to." I could hear my voice strain under fear and stress. She most definitely did.

"You don't have to if you're not ready." Concern again, was I imagining it?

"No, I have to." I reassured her.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8 )(8)(8)

Three Felltohan guards were waiting in shuttle bay 1 with Ensign Flores and her small case of gear. She thought they looked rather odd standing in their special suits that made them look like walking water filled gloves, but their weapons countered that. The Felltohan's didn't use light or energy based weapons. Instead they had biological spear-guns grafted onto their arms and the tips of the spears betrayed a toxic gift. She made a mental note to avoid angering the guards.

She was about to ask the captain what was taking so long when a Jeffery's Tube seemed to fling itself open. The guards barely seemed to react until she stood up. She figured the suits dampened their hearing, this almost confirmed it. However her analysis of the strange aliens would have to wait as Vile slowly made his way out of the tube. The large hybrid was not overly social with the majority of the crew, seemingly going out of his way to only speak with Seven of Nine, the Captain and the Doctor. He also seemed to make a point to avoid bother Tom Paris and her. She could only imagine what "joys" this mission would bring.

The tall hybrid made his way over with a steady, if unsure pace. He seemed to regard the suits the Felltohan's were wearing as a strange offense or perhaps just an oddity. Then again he was eying her with uncertainty, that she knew was connected to him advising to kill here when the strange parasite had been found attached to her face. Finally he stood in front of the guards who seemed nervous when looking him over. Of course he did have a good two feet of height over them and she could see the slight manic look in his eyes that told her he was enjoying the sense of power. Either that or he was about to have another of his infamous breakdowns.

The guards nodded and then bowed to the two. "Welcome guests from _Voyager_, to the _Yuuurna._" The guards then advised Flores to don her re-breather, which she did with practiced ease. Then they asked where Vile's gear was. The hybrid merely made a point of flexing his claws. She was sure she saw a flash of nervousness pass between two of the guards. The smile Vile gave indicated he did too.

With a nod the group was then on the shuttle, Flores' gear starting to float up from the air in the sealed case. Vile's long arms and claws then seemed to envelope and enclose the case as he forced it to the bottom. At first Flores figured Vile was along simply cause his odd biology would allow him to hold his breath for an immense period of time as the doctor had confirmed his lung capacity was far beyond most humans and even klingons. In the shimmer of the water though she clearly saw why as his skin seemed to ripple to life. Webbing expanded between his claws, his eyes grew dull as a special membrane rolled over them and his ribs seemed pulse in and out, but nothing was more astonishing than the ridges she noticed along his arms and legs that unfolded into fins. The guards noticed this too and an obvious look of fear dropped over them as Vile effortlessly swam to the rear of the shuttle. The guards seemed to look to her for an explanation, she merely shrugged and swam off with him.

In the rear she found an air pocket with a small section of the ship out of the water. Vile was already up there fidgeting with the rocky surface of the biological ship. He seemed agitated by the strangeness of it and almost angered by it.

"Don't break it, the ship is a special type of coral." She said after pulling her re-breather off.

He whipped his head around, a strange piercing nature permeated the look before he cocked his head and spoke.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8 )(8)(8)

"Bajoran?" I blinked with obvious confusion. "Flores and bajoran..." I had never meta bajoran and only new what little I did from Voyager's database.

"Adoption is a wonderful thing." Flores said with a fake smile. "You can call me Catlina if you want."

"Catlina..." I sniffed the air. This ship smelled wrong, felt wrong and made me want to rip it to pieces. "What were you told of this 'mission'?"

"We're hostages and to play nice, unless something goes wrong." She leaned against the coral wall. "You scared the hell out of those guards." She wiped her brow and pushed her hair back.

"Good." I smiled, "Making things nervous is kind of what I do."

"You think they'll try something?" She asked as she looked down into the pool where the third guard now sat on the crate of her gear, one of his stalked eyes occasionally looking up at us.

"I know it." I kept my smile going. "Their reaction said it all."

"And what reaction was that? All you did was scare them." Flores barked her laugh out.

"The one where I could smell their fear." I said plainly, not taking my eyes off the guard, I then noticed the lights in the rear going dimmer.

"We're on their ship." Flores put her re-breather back on. "Behave."

I arched an eyebrow and grinned before slipping silently into the water. The guard turned to me immediately, his odd clacking making no sense to me, the translator provided to em wouldn't work underwater, but his claw pointed to the exit which was now opening. My legs and arms tensed along with my tail and then the door fully opened and I was out, faster than any guard could react or weapon could be shot, I stopped just as fast when I saw the captain there to greet us. He stood as tall as I did and his claws had two very off empty pouches covering them, pouches similar to the ones the guards had only bigger. He clicked and clacked, but remained motionless until Flores came out and began talking to him. Her re-breather allowing the sound of her speech to reach me.

She explained to the captain that my translator would not work underwater, but that I would behave and comply with her directions. I rolled my eyes at that and the captain seemed to notice as she had to keep reassuring him. Then the guards lead us to out "quarters". It was an impressive section of the ship that wasn't flooded and even the coral nature of it didn't bother me. What did bother me were the obvious changes in water level the ship had marked all over the room.

"Please, feel at home here." The guards said, their own translator working for us in the room.

They left shortly after explaining how their technology worked and how we would order food or drinks. They showed Flores the areas she could use and simply advised me to please not interfere with any place go anyplace on their ship I wouldn't go on my own. I didn't even bother grinning, they knew how fast I was and had an idea as to my strength. They were prey I was an apex predator and they knew it. Worse, they knew I was enjoying toying with them.

"All right, I'm going for a swim in their little hobby swim area." Flores said as she went off.

"Wait." I pushed her back as I went into the water first. My senses flared to life, not that they'd been dormant, but underwater they truly shined. I sensed the heartbeats and impulses of the creatures under these supposed safe waves and each one seemed to recoil at my presence. Nothing seemed to challenge me, not even the other predators I felt swimming at the edge of my senses. Then I felt it, large and muscular and it didn't care that I was in the water. I felt it approach at high speeds and go right past me, as if to challenge me. What I saw told me everything I needed to know about this crew. I then surfaced and climbed out.

"Well?" She seemed to huff in anger.

"Don't." I warned.

"Figures." She dropped her re-breather. "How bad?"

"Three things I'd equate to sharks and one dunkleosteus." I said.

"You mean something like it." She looked at me. "Right?"

I shook my head.

"Bullshit."

"Its a big one." I sighed.

"How the hell does a prehistoric earth fish get in the Delta Quadrant?" Flores shrieked in confusion.

"Well let's run down the list of what's involved. Giant Prehistoric fish, delta quadrant." I said with a yawn.

"Yes." Flores started to calm, but not by much.

"Ok, so lets go by this: how many races have a prime directive law?" I asked, she seemed to think it over. "Now considering that, we can likely assume somewhere along the way some alien race probably decided that ancient fish's great ancestors look pretty awesome and then they got bigger and had to get rid of them."

"Who would consider those things pets?" Flores asked.

"I know a few races." I shrugged.

"For now let's just be glad it's down there and we're up here." Flores sighed as she leaned over to water's edge to look. My tail shot out and pulled her back without a thought.

"Are you an idiot or something? There' are several large predators down there that would likely love to gnaw on your face and you look INTO their territory with out any knowledge on how they hunt." I snapped as she shoved my tail off of her.

"You're fine." she snapped back.

"I'm an apex predator!" I grumbled lowly.

"Well the dunky didn't kill you." She pointed out.

"No, it didn't." I realized. "So it's either not hungry or very well trained."

"Huh?" Flores looked confused.

"The water in there is pretty much identical to the rest of the ship..." I explained.

"Makes sense." She countered. "Why make it different?"

"Same reason you lower the water level." I pointed out. "Same reason you raise it, to adapt for your 'guests'."

"They can drown me." She realized.

"You won't drown." I said flatly.

"You're right, dunky will eat me first." She groaned.

"We aren't going to be the ones dying." I growled and she glanced at me. "They're trying to cage me, and I don't like being caged." I leaped into the hobby pool and quickly swam to attach myself to the nearest coral wall.

I waited for minutes as all the life in the water seemed to relax and go about its business, ignoring em or forgetting about my presence. I clung sharply to the wall, letting my eyes adapt and my other sense feed me the information I needed. It took me all of ten minutes to find what I was looking for. Deep near the bottom of the hobby pool was the pile of corpses the animals had collected and buried underneath it was the a valve with friendly graphics explaining it was the hatch to the rest of the ship.

All I could do was smile. I was about to win before it even started.


	11. Chapter 11

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph**

**I own only the character of Vile. **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox **

_**Inevitable Betrayal**_

After my discovery I surfaced and Flores and I began to plan how to best utilize the escape route I had found. The dunky wouldn't be able to follow us, but the smaller predators would and I had little doubt they wouldn't. Still that gave us about a day and a half to prepare ourselves. She seemed worried about the possibility of being drowned as her re-breather would only work for two more hours and the small air tank she had was only enough for a half hour. She didn't seem assured by my confidence, then again who would be assured by the large aquatic monster.

It was morning of the second day when we were awoken by the water rising ever so slowly. I looked around to see the small tubes from the ceiling pouring the liquid in. I stood up and cracked my neck as two guards with weapons I hadn't seen came in. These guys had weird little hammer like appendages on their claws and seemed to like showing off how hard they hit by smashing some of the coral structures with ease. I locked eyes with the closest one and grinned before rushing forward and suddenly stopping outside of his range. The ground cracked and my tail shot forward into the crab's face and with a twist I left a venomous spine embedded deep in the poor idiot.

His friend rushed forward at the same time and I barely managed to dodge the hammer that managed to spark as it his the ground. I looked up from the spark and it seemed to smile at me. I growled as I leaped onto the crab's shell grasping wildly for something to sink a claw into. I found it at it's leg joints, grabbed and pulled. Tow legs came free and the purple blood of the crab poured out. The creature howling in pain before I plunged my claws deep into it's face and crushed as hard as I could.

"Are you insane?" Flores shrieked, "We weren't supposed to kill them!"

I watched the crab that I had impaled twitch. "He's still alive." It foamed at the mouth and stopped twitching. "Ok now he's dead."

"Are you really this psychotic?" She snapped.

I stood there for a moment looking at the dead bodies and the rising water.

"You really want to start this right now?" I rumbled in annoyance, hopping she would catch on.

"No..." She grabbed her trunk and emptied her gear, quickly getting ready and tossing her normal "beach" clothes to the side.

I however decided the predators in the fish tank needed riling up and dropped the bleeding corpse into their territory. I watched with anticipation as the water quickly boiled to life with the thrashing of the smaller predators and then the dark shadow of the dunky pulled the corpse into it's maw. Perfect, everything was now hungry and pissed.

"Didn't you warn me about doing that?" Flores said with what I assumed was a chiding tone.

"I have to feed my playmates." I looked over my shoulder with a smile.

"You think you'll fit through the piping?" She gestured to the four spines that had risen out of my back since arriving. Another of my aquatic adaptations, one I was truly happy for in this case.

"They can break off, blood only goes through them when in use and they grow back." I said dismissively.

"Right, well I guess I'm off to their engine room." She moved to dive, I put my arm out to stop her.

"Five minutes then you move. See if you can't steal a spear." I told her. "And watch your back I'm the apex predator, to these things you're likely just another food source."

She nodded before stepping back.

I dove in, all my senses once again working in unity and even better I could feel the new tail spike growing in.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8 )(8)(8)

"Captian, they're hailing." Harry Kim said on the bridge of Voyager.

"Looks like they are going to play school yard bully." Chakotay sighed.

"Let them try." Janeway smiled slyly. "We've got our own surprise for them."

"Will Vile be enough?" Chakotay asked.

"Vile's not my secret play." Janeway smiled.

"Ensign Flores was once selected to be a commando." Tom explained from the helm. "Ma'am they're getting impatient."

"Then put them through." Janeway said with her best diplomatic smile ready. Her only hope being that Vile hadn't started a fight out of boredom.

"Captain Janeway." The Felltohan Captain said with a slight sinister edge. "I'm afraid we'll be taking one of your Nacelles now."

"Oh, I don't think so." Janeway shook her head.

"Captain I have two specially armed men aboard your ship ready to release..." He quieted as Janeway held up an orange canister.

"This?" Janeway handed the canister to Chakotay. "First Officer Chakotay, what does that look like to you?"

"This? Well captain, this looks like a nerve agent used to paralyze and kill air breathing life forms." Chakotay smiled.

"We still have two of your crew." The captain hit a button and an image showed an almost empty but flooding room with Flores in full SCUBA gear waiting at the edge of a pool. A dead guard's corpse at the far end with a spine like object protruding from it's face. "Where is the aquatic one?" The images flipped several times until they settled on a darkened imaged of Vile arriving at a valve.

"I think my men have yours beat." Janeway said with a smile.

"Hah!" The Felltohan captain barked. "It takes ten of use to open that at half the pressure he's at!"

Then the darkness lit as the ridges along Vile's back began to glow. Spines protruding from his back seemed to pump and expand and draw in water. Then the hybrid grasped the valve and with a sudden and sure yank propped it open.

Janeway stood up from her chair. "You've been o outplayed Captain. Our friend Seven of Nine, a former Borg made sure of that."

"Borg..." The Felltohan captain growled.

"Your animosty is expected, but right now you've got bigger problems..." Janeway's face was now flat and emotionless, her tone severe and uncompromising. "You have two of mine on your ship and they can wreak havoc on you more than you know."

"The animals can be put down." The Felltohan captain snapped.

"Keep dreaming." Janeway said darkly. "Besides, we have you out gunned. Tuvok ready the torpedoes."

"Aye, Captain." Tuvok acknowedged.

"You wouldn't dare." The crab captain growled. "Not with your crew on board."

"Lower your shields, we'll re-exchange our crew and we'll be on our way." Janeway commanded. "Otherwise I will risk it. Those two are very good at being out of the way of trouble." She bluffed and the Felltohan Captain was visibly unsure.

Then the pounding came. It was far off but everyone could hear it. The captain looked at his panel and his stalked eyes seemed to bulge out in fear.

"Something wrong captain?" Janeway asked with every hint of malice she could drudge up.

"Engineering, respond!" The Felltohan captain screamed.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

The tubes of the ship were easy to navigate, no pictures or words were needed for me. The heat of the engine room guided me. The warmth permeated the ship and kept everything alive, but it would also require special care in this environment. The engineering crew would need to put a bubble around it or risk and explosion. Several crabs lashed their claws and spears at me, missing by miles and earning only pity from me as I sped by faster than they could react. How were _these_ thing the dominate species of their world?

I was stopped before the large doors to the engine room, a large crab stood in my way with one of those hammers on one claw and two spears on the other. We met eyes for a moment before he lashed the spears out at me. My tail may not have been ready with a poison spike, but it was still useful as a grabbing appendage and bladed weapon and it grabbed the spears with ease, a smile formed on my face. Then the hammer cracked my ribs.

If it weren't for the spines providing another source of oxygen form my lungs I would have passed out from that and the sheer blinding pain. As it was only the blinding pain caused me to black out for a moment. When I came to a few seconds later the crab's face and body were melted and my blood seemed to flow freely in the water. Acid in water, specifically molecular acid, never did mesh well with other living creatures. They tended to melt and die. Still, my side was now wracked with pain and I felt what seemed to be three broken ribs in at least four pieces. Fun. Good thing my lungs didn't expand and retract while underwater otherwise I'd be in in a whole new world of pain.

I pushed onward, pounding at the door and making a general nuisance of myself as I tried to get it open. Janeway wanted minimal death from me and so far I provided only three corpses, all of which attacked me first and technically the last one wasn't entirely my me doing the killing. Now though I would have to tone down the aggression, as much as I hated to. I had just managed to dig my claws into the seal of the door when I felt a shift in reality and found myself once again on Voyager. Then my lungs kicked on when I realized I was no longer underwater and someone must have noticed my wound.

"Transporter room to Sickbay: Vile's hurt pretty bad."

I wanted to tell him I could walk and I'd be fine, but what came out was "A kkkepde wk njndjkn i jhovn." I think I may have been wrong about the being able to walk part. I must have been as the next thing I remember was waking up in sickbay about six hours later, still unable to talk properly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph**

**I own only the character of Vile. **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox **

_**Party**_

I spent the night in sickbay and had to force the Doctor to let me out the next morning. My ribs were already healing and ready to let me move, he just wasn't certain of it. I'd been injured worse before, but he insisted on scanning me and had Janeway not told him to back off I would have turned him off to get him to shut up. Thankfully I eventually got the all clear. Unfortunately that all clear came with a meeting with Janeway. I was certain she was going to lambaste me for the deaths, but when I entered her office she had two mugs of coffee on her desk.

"I wasn't sure how you liked your coffee." She smiled.

"I don't." I grunted and shifted into the room. "Not a fan of caffeine."

"Fair enough." She slid the coffee to the side. "What would you like?"

I thought for a second. "Lemonade with a slice of lime."

"All right then." She ordered her replicator to make it and soon I was sipping the tasty sour drink.

"I'm sorry I put you in such a position." Janeway's face was honestly apologetic and my confusion was evident not only from my look but from my sudden choking. "Are you all right."

"Nothing to apologize for." I managed to get out. "I went in hoping for a fight."

"And that's what I was hoping not to hear." She sighed.

"Hey, they got rough, I got rough back. I just hit harder." I grinned.

"You poisoned one and ripped the face off the other." Janeway's tone got dark. "Was that really necessary?"

I set my glass on her table. "My claws and my tail are my only weapons and they go hand in hand with predatory instincts that I can't just abandon. Had I held back with those two guard I'd likely be even worse off."

"Fair enough." Janeway leaned back. "I just need to know that you do know when to hold back."

"If I can talk back to you I'm in control." I assured her.

"And when you can't?" She asked.

"Prepare body bags."

She nodded. "Well I hope the next time you help with a mission it'll be a lot less violent."

"That'd be nice." I admitted, it seemed to shock her. "I like a good fight, doesn't mean I want to kill everything I see. Besides these guys had it coming."

She shook her head and waved her hand. "I'm not even going to get into that debate."

"And what would you have done were I not here?" I asked. "Gone around the territory?"

Her eyes locked to mine. "Likely, I don't like risking crew, but in this case the risk was minimal and the reward was worth it."

"Risk and reward..." I chuckled, "A diplomat's tool but it's not always the right metric."

"And what would you have measured this by?" Janeway leaned forward and stooped her fingers under her chin.

"You value your crew, the grand metric you should be using isn't risk vs reward it's what keeps them safe while keeping us going?" I explained. "Use your best judgment when it comes to the Directive, but keep in mind not everyone is going to respect the Federation way."

"I'm aware Vile, and I've had to make some very difficult judgment calls. If I'm lucky when this is over I might still be a Lieutenant." She joked, "And I'm aware not everyone agrees with our ideals, but I'm going to ask you to respect my decisions when using diplomacy."

I shrugged, "Never said I wouldn't, but I'll be here when it fails."

"To laugh or help?" Janeway asked.

"I can laugh at the poor sods we'd be fighting, can't I?" I chuckled and Janeway rolled her eyes and leaned back.

"Well." She seemed to rocket forward. "Neelix is throwing you and Flores a 'Welcome Back' party. Let's go."

She saw my face contort. "I think I'll go let the Doctor scan me now." I wasn't joking.

"Oh no, Flores isn't going this one alone." Janeway smiled, "Come on, Captain's orders."

"I'll be in the brig."

"Vile." The motherly voice came on. I rolled my eyes in defeat.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

The room quieted immediately when Vile entered shortly after Janeway. That was until Neelix ran up to the hybrid and handed him a party hat. The hybrid then put it on over Neelix's mouth and the room erupted into laughter. Janeway guided him to the center of the mess hall where Flores was already chatting with Tom and B'elenna with Naomi listening nearby. Vile chose to rest against a window as it offered him the greatest room.

"You don't look to comfortable." Naomi observed as she came over and sat next to him.

"You really have no fear, do you kid?" Vile chuckled.

"Oh I get afraid, but only of really scary things." She smiled. "You and Seven aren't scary, not like real monsters."

The hybrid glanced down at her with a confused look.

"I know they're real, the Borg are real monsters and my mom and Seven both say what changed you are real monsters, but you and Seven aren't apart of those world's anymore." At this point Vile was openly gawking at the girl. "So I decided to be both yours and Seven's friend. Because everyone needs a friend." She then stood up and handed a multicolored bracelet to the large hybrid and walked away living the large man-creature to blink in astonishment.

"She will prove a most loyal friend." Seven of Nine said as she walked up to him. "I think you will find the crew will be more open to spending time with you now."

"Of course they would, I'm _Voyager's_ monster now." The hybrid spat bitterly as he still stared at the gift.

"If that is how you wish to see it." Seven turned on her heel and walked away, only to be replace by the trio of Harry Kim, Tom Paris and Catlina Flores.

"What?" Vile snapped.

"So Naomi thinks you're harmless." Tom chuckled. He stopped doing so when Vile stood up and began to growl.

"Easy Paris, he's an apex predator you know." Catlina smiled. "Relax, Tom's just funning with you."

Vile sat back down but maintained a low growl.

"I don't think he likes you Tom." Harry said as the two slowly backed away.

"I don't think so either." Tom waved slowly.

"Somehow we got stranded here with two of the most immature officers in Star Fleet." Catlina sat down next to Vile and noticed he had indeed stopped growling. "You're telling me those two idiots can provoke you?"

"It seems so." Vile growled.

"Men." Catlina coughed, Vile yanked his head down to level with hers.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He barked, though quietly.

"It means, no matter what species is involved men will be men and macho to boot." Catlina sighed.

"I could kill you all with a nervous twitch!" He hissed.

"But instead, you took my communicator and warned everyone." Catlina leaned back and stared him directly in the eyes. "Thank you."

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

I stood and walked away.

"Thank you."

"Thank you."

The words seemed to echo in my skull and soon I found myself seeing red and purple and blue and then I was tossing tables left and right. Throwing a Vulcan into a bulkhead and roaring into the face of a random gold shirt. The last thing I was able to comprehend before blacking out was Seven walking up to me and striking me at several points on my shoulders and then my neck.

I awoke in sickbay, strapped down and barely able to speak. I really didn't like that, but the Doctor was soon explaining everything. Words I didn't understand and looks of pity cast my way . A pacing Janeway in the back her voice asking if the scan was wrong if there wasn't something he had missed. Then darkness.

Soon the small voice of Naomi was sitting next to me. She smiled and pat my hair and for once I didn't want to recoil. Then Ensign Flores came in with a look of worry and I heard her mention those in the fight were recovering fine, but Tuvok was more concerned with my well being. Darkness once more.

Soon I managed words. "What's wrong?" And I blacked out again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph**

**I own only the character of Vile. **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox **

_**The Scar**_

Vile's unconscious form was resting in the sickbay as the Doctor patched up the claw marks and broken ribs he had incurred on the crew. He would cast occasional glances to the sleeping hybrid and let his mind for once be afraid for the large being, for Vile had struck him from the beginning as a most hardy individual.

"Doc, I'll handle this." Paris said as he grabbed a medical tri-corder and began scanning the last of the patients, "Go help blue-boy."

"Thank you Mr. Paris." The Doctor walked over and used his own tri-corder around the hybrid's body. The body was of course calm and showed no signs of stress and only light bruising where Seven has struck him in his pressure points. He would have to ask how she had known about them and not shared them, but that would wait. His scans followed from neck to toe before he went back to the head, in particular the large scar Vile had protected when they first met. He stopped almost immediately.

"Mr. Paris, please take everyone to Cargo Bay 2 to finish." He ordered.

"What, why?"

"Please just do it." The Doctor said as he spoke to the computer. "Sickbay to Seven."

"Yes, Doctor?" Seven's reply came.

"I'm going to need your help with Vile." The Doctor said, "Your knowledge of the species he is merged with could be helpful."

"Agreed, I will arrive shortly." She confirmed. She arrived just as Tom finished getting the last patient to cargo bay 2 and so did the Captain.

"What's wrong with him?" Janeway asked immediately.

"He's suffering from severe cranial trauma resulting in brain damage." The Doctor explained. "Given his strength and the likely hood of another attack I thought it prudent to move the other patients to Cargo bay 2 since no one's been brutally murdered, which given Mr. Stracker's brain damage I'm more than a bit surprised at."

Janeway immediately caught the Doctor's use of Vile's name. "You went looking in his past."

"Before you told me not to, I didn't think it would matter." The Doctor admitted.

"It doesn't matter now, but how bad are we talking?" Janeway asked.

"I have to do a full scan before I can determine that, but if these preliminary scans are accurate: very bad." The Doctor said as he showed the scar to Seven and Janeway. "Whatever did this was intended to be lethal."

Seven bent over Vile's face and began to search it over. "He has no other scars?"

"Just some light scarring on his forehead, it looks almost like a symbol." The Doctor said.

Seven immediately brushed the shaggy hair to the side. "This was done in an attempt to kill him." She tapped the large scar. "This was to mark him as worthy."

"This mysterious race he's told me about?" Janeway asked

"Correct." Seven explained. "The Borg gave them the designation: Alpha Hunter 1. They are true apex predators that hunt all other life, including Borg."

"Sounds familiar." Janeway scoffed.

"Combat with them has resulted in a one hundred percent casualty rate." Seven said darkly. "And the larger scar is likely from one of their weapons."

"So they're hunting him." Janeway sighed then got an idea. "Could that scar be what freed him from the hive?"

"It's entirely likely captain, I look into it when I'm scanning him." The Doctor nodded to Seven. "For now could I bother you to either help or leave?"

Janeway nodded. "Tell me what to do Doctor."

"First we get him onto that table." The Doctor pointed to the medical table.

"He is going to want kill us when he wakes up." Janeway nodded.

"If he remembers who we are." It was the Doctor's turn to sigh.

"He is resilient, but I doubt he will have the strength to fight back." Seven stated.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

Several hours later the Doctor was still staring at the scans. Naomi was sitting next to Vile, patting is hair and generally offering comfort to the out of it hybrid.

"Say that again Doctor." Janeway stared at Vile's slumbering form.

"We caused this." The Doctor said. "The change in atmosphere and pressures."

"Then we aren't going to let him die." Janeway said, "You can fix it right?"

"I could, if his blood wouldn't melt half ship." The Doctor said.

"Then find something his blood doesn't melt and use that for whatever you need." Janeway's protective side was coming out full force.

The doors to sick bay slid open. Ensign Flores walked in and handed Janeway a pad and stood there.

"Is there something you wanted Ensign?" Janeway asked, not paying attention to who handed her the pad.

"I just wanted to know if he was ok." She looked over to the sleeping hybrid. "I just thanked him and he flipped out."

"Ensign Flores." Janeway finally looked up from the pad. "This wasn't your fault."

"What happened then, he seemed ready to laugh or at least smile from something other than violence." She asked.

"Brain damage Ensign." The Doctor explained, "Compounded by the atmospheric changes from his old planet to our ship."

"I bet the water ship didn't help." She added.

"No it certainly didn't." The Doctor admitted.

"So he has brain damage and the bends, lovely." She sighed.

"The bends?" The Doctor blinked.

"Yeah, when nitrogen bubbles..." Flores began to explain before the Doctor stopped her.

"You treat that with atmospheric pressure chambers." The Doctor said. "The biggest problem with treating Vile isn't that his blood melt nearly everything it touches, but it's pressurized nature."

"I think I see where this is going." Janeway said. "But what doesn't melt when exposed to his blood?"

"Glass of course Captain, it's acid after all." The Doctor said. "Ensign, please have Commander Tuvok set up a program in the holodeck with replicated surgery implements made from glass and the appropriate atmospheric adjustments." He went back tot he medical table and took several measurements before handing pad to the ensign.

"Yes, sir!" She almost ran out of the Sick-bay.

"What else do you need?" Janeway asked.

"I'd say pray, but I'm fairly certain Vile may take offense if he heard someone prayed for him." The Doctor said.

"To bad." Janeway almost growled.

"The only other thing I need captain is luck and Mr. Paris." The Doctor explained.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

An hour later Ensign Flores came back into the Sickbay.

"Tuvok is worried Vile might not make it in the pressurized environment." She said as she handed the Doctor a pad. "And he's concerned for Mr. Paris."

"Mr. Paris is aware of the risks." Tom said as he put on a heavy looking suit.

"You are going to make him so pissed at you." Ensign Flores sighed.

"Oh what, owing a man you can't stand your life? I won't hold it against him." Tom joked before noting her worry. "I'd have thought the whole killing crab people like sheep would have driven you off."

"He kinda saved my life, plus they had it coming." Flores said. "Besides, Naomi's right he needs friends."

"Well I'd call saving his life being a friend." Tom smirked.

"You don't get it do you." Flores looked at Vile's sleeping form.

"What don't I get?" Tom asked.

"Three hundred years alone, we're lucky he's trusted us this far." Flores sat in a chair.

"She's right Mr. Paris." The Doctor agreed, "If I'm right the only reason he's been partially agreeable is the brain damage causing massive mood swings."

"I've seen that before." Flores sighed. "I'm gonna go make sure all the parts you need are replicated.

"What's..." The three turned to hear Vile speak. "Wrong?"

The Doctor was over to his side in a flash as he passed out once more. "Mr. Paris suit up faster we have to act now!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph**

**I own only the character of Vile. **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox **

_**Mad World**_

I awoke in a forest. I knew this forest, I'd run through it for so long it became a second nature to me. It was dark today and I felt the eyes of the hive glaring on me with hate and betrayal, I felt the anger of those I betrayed and the shame of the man that raised us.

My head throbbed.

I looked up to see the queen looking down upon me with an anger I had never known. Intense rage boiled over and she seemed to speak to me with a hissing disdain, like mother cat upset with her kittens. She was upset I had left the hive.

It wasn't my choice. He freed me.

She hissed in anger. I had been free, he caged me once more. He had?

I reeled back, confusion and sorrow flooding my mind. He raised us, taught us the value of honor and teamwork. He gave up everything to help us, even his own escape. He said he freed me. He died to free me.

She raged once more, tossing me to the side, a blow meant to discipline. I had misbehaved. The hive was damaged because of my actions. I had to set it right. The hive demanded new hosts. The hive demanded _Voyager_

I was stunned.

Then his voice rose from the dark, his long casting shadow stared me down with his intense eyes, always focused on the task and the challenge at hand. He had taught us to survive so that we could live. I had failed him, but he never stopped caring. We had taught him that, he proved it by dying to free me.

He roared in anger with his usual bellowing nature. Ordered me to stand back from the queen, ordered me to do as a warrior should. I must end this, I must destroy the kainde and all they had made with us. I must not let our dishonor stand.

My mind split in pain. Each voice screaming at me. Demanding I follow their orders, each one ordering me down a path. I roared in pain as each side seemed to be ripping me in half, my mind searing as if molten glass was piercing it.

Another voice joined in and my despair lurched forward.

No more. I can't take anymore.

The voice was calm and serene simply asking me what was wrong. I looked up to see the Doctor smiling with his arms crossed at his waist.

Another voice. No more!

This one simply stated facts. I was a human, I am now a hybrid mutation. I turned to be face to face with Seven of Nine. No emotion read on her face, but I still felt the desperation to reach me.

A third voice. I snapped, huddling in the fetal position. The voices were too much.

This voice simply ordered the others to back off. I didn't have to look. It was Janeway. I never felt her hand, just heard her voice telling me I had to fight this, but everyone would be there for me. Her Captain's voice was strong.

I screamed again, crying for mercy.

The voices all raged for me, the queen and him reached for me but the Doctor and Seven blocked their path. They were obliterated before my eyes.

I saw no colors nor remembered moving. All I knew was that the queen now lay dead and he was now once again speared on my tail. Now though his words made sense.

Our Honor as men is lost.

But beasts too can have honor.

I stumbled back, silence claiming me for a moment. Soon I stood in the forest, his dead body and limbs _Voyager's_ crew strewn about, the hive feasting on them. Evidence of a defensive perimeter around me.

They had protected me? Saved me? Not used me? My confusion grew again, but the pain was gone. Then another voice. One I barely recognized. Ensign Flores.

She wasn't talking to me, just talking. She wasn't there, just her voice.

I looked about again and the world spun back. _Voyager's _crew rushing to my aid, firing phasers left and right trying to protect me. Saving ME. Why?

Did it matter, they were facing the hive for me. There was comfort in that. There was trust in that. I could accept that.

Then red and I was on the bridge of _Voyager_. Everyone dead except me. Everyone dead by my hand.

I was beginning to understand. Janeway and her crew weren't the ones who couldn't be trusted.

I sat in the darkness of my mind staring in awe at what I understood now. How could I face the world now with this understanding? How would I live knowing I was a threat to those that cared about me?

Day by day.

Janeway's voice again. This time it had the motherly tone. I felt the hand on my shoulder.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

"MR. PARIS, SECURE HIS TAIL!" The Doctor screamed as Vile's tail passed through his body just as he made it intangible.

"On it!" Tom slammed a restraint around the strong tail, but not before it jammed it's spear like end into his leg. "CRAP!" Tom quickly sealed the tear in his suit.

"Mr. Paris!" The Doctor shouted as he saw the tear.

"I'm all right, no barb." Tom winced. "Let's focus on Blue-boy."

The Doctor could not argue but insisted "I'm looking at that after wards."

"Right." Tom walked over to a set of controls and several clamps sealed around Vile's arms and legs. The room then pressurized and Tom was now very glad that the tail was very secured.

"Mr. Paris, the laser scalpel please..." The Doctor ordered and then began the long work of fixing a mutated brain he knew so little about. He worked with he what he had though and his knowledge and skill along with some of Tom Paris' lucky observations got them through the first long hour.

Then the seizure happened.

"Doctor..." Tom stayed calm.

"I know Mr. Paris..." The Doctor worked as hard as he could to repair the damage that came startlingly fast. "I can't fix this. Hold on Mr. Stracker, please hold on."

"Doctor." Seven of Nine's voice came over the come as a tube materialize din the room. "These nanites should withstand the acidic nature of his blood long enough to stabilize him."

"Are you watching this?" The Doctor asked.

"We are." Janeway's stern voice came over the com.

"Thank you for letting me know." The Doctor's sarcasm was hard to miss as he applied the nanites. The microscopic robots went to work fast and repaired as much damage as the doctor could hope to have repaired before the blood melted them away.

"Wow." Tom said in awe as he watched Vile's brain activity.

"Seven, can you make more of those nanites?" The Doctor asked.

"It will take time, but yes Doctor I can." Seven responded.

"Good." the Doctor sighed, "Because we're done here."

"Then it's up to Vile to come back to us." Janeway sighed. Tension relived if but for a moment.

The moment passed to have Vile screaming from his unconscious state. Shouts of betrayal, sorrow and rage passed his unstable mind and through his lips. The odd language he had mentioned before also came up then tears and sobs.

"No one mentions this." Janeway hissed, she knew Vile's odd sense of ego and strength would never let him live this moment down if he knew others had seen him in such a state.

"Agreed." The Doctor said. "That was quite the outburst."

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

Captain Janeway entered sickbay for what seemed like the hundredth time in two weeks. She was routinely checking on Vile's condition, which while physically was astounding in how fast he was recovering, he still showed now signs of waking. She was also happy to see Ensign Flores and Naomi talking to each other just next to him, always seeming to hope the talking would help wake him up.

"How's he doing today?" Janeway asked, almost knowing the answer. The Doctor's disappointed look said it all. "The same huh?"

"Captain, I think it may be time to consider the fact..." He was cut off by a look from Janeway.

"Doctor, we're taking this day by day until I say otherwise." Janeway said, it wasn't a cold order but her concern that showed through. "His health is our responsibility."

"I know Captain." The Doctor sighed. "He does seem to show some reaction as normal when I sing, but..." The hologram shook his head.

"I know Doctor. It's frustrating." Janeway smiled weakly as she walked over to the other side of his bed. "Ensign Flores I think it's a little bit past Ms Wildman's bedtime."

"S-sorry Captain." Flores blushed. "We were talking about dressing Vile in flowers to see if that would wake him up."

"And loose two crew members when he disembowels you both..." Janeway shook her head and patted the sleeping form's shoulder.

All at once the world became alive again as Vile's tail broke free from it's restraint, followed quickly by his hand and legs. Soon what seemed like an enraged hybrid now had the captain pinned to the ceiling.

"I'm only going to say this once Vile." Janeway nearly growled at the hybrid. "Put me down."

The air was tense for a moment. Everyone in the room noted the wild and confused look in Vile's eyes. It seemed like the animal side of his mind was in control and then he sat Janeway down, the wild looks still there as he stumbled back onto the floor, growling when anyone came near. Even the Doctor needed to hang back for the moment and observe his patient from afar.

Then the door opened and Ensign Wildman came in to get Naomi. Her first reaction to seeing the awake and growling Vile between her and her daughter was very simple.

"Move." She said flatly.

Vile looked up and met her eyes. Then he stood up as tall as h could and shuffled to her.

"I want my daughter." She said plainly.

Vile then shuffled back towards the rear of the Sickbay.

"Wow." Naomi blinked.

"No one gets between a mother and her child." The ensign smiled at her daughter.

"Ensign." Janeway smiled. "Congratulations, I think its safe to say you're the bravest person on this ship."

A barking laugh came from Vile as he looked at the group before vanishing into the Jeffery's tubes.

"Captain?" The Doctor looked at his commanding officer.

"I think he's going to bed in more familiar quarters." Janeway said. "Still alert the crew he's up and about and to report any dangerous behavior."


	15. Chapter 15

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph**

**I own only the character of Vile. **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox **

_**In the spirit of**_

I sat in my alcove. I had been awake for only a few hours and the Doctor made sure to make a house call on me. Thankfully my mind was a bit more sorted than when I had first woke up. The confusion of where I was and why I trusted them was now gone. What bothered me though was the lack of buzzing. For all my life in this body that I could remember there had always been a buzzing in my head. It was never comforting, but simply there and now it's absence made it difficult to think.

"Hello Vile." The Doctor peeked into my alcove, I move over to let him in. "Not in the mood to stretch I see." He smiled and climbed in. "How do you feel?"

"What happened?" I asked quickly, a tone of anger and bitterness laced the question that I hadn't meant to be there.

"We had to perform emergency neurosurgery." He said. "The scar you protected when we first met, whatever caused that did major brain damage. I did my best to repair what I could and excise the damaged and dead tissue."

"You finished his attempt." I said, no emotion. A moment passed.

"I suspect one day I may know what that cryptic comment means, but for now I can only hope I helped." The Doctor looked at me, not with pity but concern as always.

"I feel..." I felt the back of my head, the scar was still there. "Free, truly free."

"That's odd." The Doctor looked confused.

"One day maybe I will tell you Doctor." I said with a smile. "You've almost earned it anyway."

He smiled back at me. "Well that's nice."

"I need to talk to the captain." I yawned.

"First some more rest and then you can work on whatever needs to recover." The Doctor said sternly.

I laughed darkly. "I'll be fine Doc. The kainde part of me heals very fast."

"I'm aware, physically you're as perfect as you can be." The Doctor said. "But mentally..."

"Day by day..." I said quietly.

He seemed to pause. "Could you hear us?"

"No, not so much hear as understand." I said with a confused smile.

"Right." He nodded with his own confused smile and nod.

"Thank you Doctor." I sighed.

"Why is it you trust me so easily?" He turned to me as he started to leave.

"Because your very nature makes betrayal impossible." I pointed out. "No offense intended." I had come to trust the hologram and his oddities.

"Well, we all start as something, life changes us." He smiled as he left.

A light chuckle escaped my lips and I yawned as I drifted to sleep.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8 )(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

Vile stayed in his alcove for several days, his own mind whirling in confusion and concern. Then he made the trip through the Jeffery's tubes to the Captain's ready room. His arrival didn't seem to surprise her, but she was obviously upset at his method of travel.

"I thought we'd gotten past that." Janeway frowned.

He moved to the couches in the room and sat on the floor between them. He said nothing and made no movements other than to stare at Janeway. For her part in this silent ritual she merely told Chakotay to handle any situations that might come up unless she was direly needed.

She had a gut feeling Vile was going to attempt to discuss his past, but she wasn't sure and she didn't want to force the issue. She especially didn't want to touch on the names and other phrases said during the end of his surgery. Everything said and done by the hybrid was slowly beginning to make a terrifying sense to her, one she wasn't sure she wanted confirmed ans was dead sure Vile wasn't ready to face.

"It's best I leave _Voyager._" He said simply.

"Best for whom?" Janeway asked, Vile remained silent but the look of guilt and worry that seemed to bind his face spoke far louder and more clear than any words could. "We won't give up on you that easily." She growled in anger and the hybrid looked stunned for a moment before shaking his head.

"You keep calling me a 'lost' and worst of all 'young man'." Vile laughed. "I'm not lost and I'm not young." He looked to the stars out the window. "And I'll never be human again, not completely."

"That's where you're wrong." Janeway snapped a little to harshly, causing Vile to turn and hiss. "You're lost in your own past and you haven't moved one inch out of it. You still think like a young and angry cadet." She came from behind her desk. "And while you may not be able to ever look human again, you still possess everything in spirit that makes you one of us and _that_ is all you need to be 'human'."

A low, challenging growl escaped the hybrid's throat. "I'm not just some broken soul you can fix Janeway. I have instincts this crew could never understand ingrained into my very being. I wasn't just given a few new pieces or technology spliced into my body. I was molded and twisted into this form. When I say I am an apex predator everyone looks at me and laughs or dismisses it; and that is a very fatal mistake, made even worse by this!" He pointed to his scar.

"So you want to be taken seriously?" Janeway rolled her eyes. "Believe me the crew's taking you seriously now."

"That's my point Janeway." He rumbled with a disappointed tone. "You're lucky I couldn't think straight, that pain overrode everything in my mind and instincts." He stood as tall as the room would let him. "There's no separation for me and my instincts, no hope to civilize me. I'm not a wolf that can be tamed to a dog. I'm more like a bear sitting in you living room and just relaxing for the time being."

_"Captain..."_ Chakotay's vocie came over the com. _"You might want to see this." _

"Vile, don't mistake my want to help you, for a lack of awareness." She said as she went to the door. "I was aware just how dangerous you were when you first got on this ship and disabled two of my security team. But I learned something there, I'm wondering if you're just choosing to ignore the same thing."

"Maybe I am." He growled. "But you're ignoring something just as big."

She turned to him.

"When I became this, it wasn't just a physical change or mental trauma. I ceased to be who I was, I can't even remember what I was like before this. Robert Julian Stracker _IS_ dead, just as everyone else on that ship." He then walked out with Janeway in a moment of silence.

The sight that greeted them on the view-screen was a cold one. The organic compounds of the hive covered the remains of the old Star fleet ship that Leto had stolen. What struck Janeway and Vile both before that was the coffins floating around it as if thrown out of a trash chute. Janeway looked up to see Vile gone and immediately at the view-screen with his claws outstretched at the various coffins.

"I'm sorry captain, I didn't realize he was in there." Chakotay said in slight shock as a small whine started to come from Vile's direction.

"Computer, screen off." Janeway ordered and the screen went blank. "Vile?" The room was silent save for the now sobbing hybrid.

"He just threw them out." The sobs were gone, replaced by an animal growl.

"And we're not going to leave them like that." Janeway said. "Chakotay, Kim." She nodded.

"Scan them first." Vile said darkly. "He may have put the carriers on them." Janeway nodded.

"They're clean captain." Harry said, keeping a wary eye on Vile. "Permission to beam them on board?"

"Cargo bay one, make sure force fields are erected around them, level 10." Janeway ordered. "I'm sorry Vile."

"Don't be." Vile said with a turbulent flatness. "You've kept your promise."

"Captain." Harry said with a start. "Unknown life signs on the ship."

"Can you tell if they've been infested Mr. Kim?" Janeway asked.

"No I can't captain." Harry admitted. "We'd need to go over."

"Uh, I think I'll be the first to say it." Tom spoke up. "That is a trap. We send anyone over and those things will attach themselves."

"Then send people that can't be infested." Chakotay said. "The Doctor for one."

"I'm not sending the Doctor there alone, not after the description he gave of the hive." Janeway said.

"Seven could handle herself, couldn't she?" Tom asked.

"I'm not sending any crew over there." Janeway said with a flat denial.

"I'll go with the Doctor." Vile said, still staring at the blank screen. "But first Mr. Kim, please scan for drones."

Harry looked to Janeway and she nodded. "Oh boy..." He said in almost complete shock. "How did they not show up on the first scan?"

"The hive plays games with sensors." Vile seemed to growl with pleasure. "You're probably not even scanning that many really."

"No hybrids at least." Harry said.

"Oh, someone's on there." Vile said. "I can almost feel them."

"Vile?" Janeway asked.

"The Doctor cleared away the damage and while the hive still can't control me, I can feel them once again." Vile narrowed his gaze towards the direction of this ship and pointed. "It's off that side."

"Y-yeah..." Tom blinked. "You can feel those things in your head?"

"Not the drones, just those I had always been connected to." Vile explained.

"I'm going to assume it goes both ways." Janeway affirmed, Vile merely nodded with a cautious roll of his head.

"No thoughts, merely a presence." His eyes were cold and dead as he spoke.

"How many are there in total?" Janeway asked.

"Leto, Praenuntius, Dassan and Jeht." He said slowly. "Each one just as capable as killing you as I am, only they'll keep you alive to do much worse things."

"Prepare a shuttle for us Mr. Paris." Janeway said. "Chakotay, make sure weapons are locked on that at all times."

"Captain?" Chakotay asked in unison with the bridge.

"You intend to face them down like the borg queen?" Vile laughed. "I can't stop you, but I can't help either."

"Vile, at this point they're a threat to my crew and ship and likely my world. They're going to face me." Janeway said flatly. "Besides, the Doctor's been working on a little trick to protect us."

"Captain, shields are down on board so I can keep a transporter lock." Harry offered.

"Do it." Janeway said with a nod. Vile merely smirked. "Can you keep a level head while on board?"

"Nope." Vile admitted flatly as he stalked towards the shuttle bay.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Chakotay admitted. "Good luck captain."


	16. Chapter 16

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph**

**I own only the character of Vile. **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox **

_**Facing Demons**_

"Vile..." Janeway was suited up in specialized commando outfit. "I know you said you weren't going to be able to keep your head..."

"I'm going for two reasons. Kill the monster and check the ship." Vile said flatly. "I'll be heading to the bridge."

"Is that where the other hybrid will be?" The Doctor asked as he scanned Vile again with his tri-corder. "Your heart rate is astonishingly low."

"Right now my anger has me focused, would you prefer the animal reaction?" Vile growled.

"No, but I'm still objecting to this." The Doctor let his gaze settle on the hybrid.

"Noted Doctor, but right now you two and this suit with me in it are the ones going over." Janeway said.

"You really had to be the one to test it?" The Doctor asked. "I'm not even sure if the treated glass helmet idea will work."

"Doctor, I have to see this nightmare before I even think about the possibility of sending people to ships taken by these things." Janeway said.

"Nightmare." Vile chuckled. "That's putting it nicely. Don't look down, don't look up. If you think you saw something move, you did."

"I'm not to happy about the weapon you suggested." Janeway said looking to the back of the shuttle where a plasma projector sat. "That's a weapon of war."

"You're going to need it." Vile said as the shuttle docked with the ship. It had power, but it's shields were down and most of life support was dangerously low.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

My first steps onto the ship in almost 4 months were filled with rage. No sooner had my feet touched down did I bolt for the bridge. What drones that were in my way scattered like bugs. They weren't to interfere and they knew it. The bridge was left mostly untouched by the secretions of the hive and I was able to access the computer easily. I tapped out my directions speedily, but noticed the purplish glow from behind me.

"Good to see you Jeht." My tone stayed flat as I continued.

"I would have never thought you would come upon us brother..." Jeht's stillness was obvious. Despite not facing each other we were sizing the other up for an attack. "Removing the logs?"

"Yes."

"Would you mind?" His voice crept with desire as he stalked forward.

"I would actually." My tail arched and he stopped creeping forward.

"Is it that important?" Jeht growled.

"Let death be the end of our story, we don't need to destroy good men." I said.

"But dear brother, we both know my father sat us down there knowing what he did." Jeht chuckled.

"I'm not your brother." I said. "Stracker was killed by the hive, your brother was killed by _his_ final blow. I'm a new beast." I turned to face him.

He growled. His body still shined bronze and his tail barb dripped with his acidic venom. His face still half twisted and covered in the exoskeletal helmet he would grow at will. His eyes locked onto me as his sides pulsed with purple bio luminescent light. He moved right as if to provoke me, it worked.

I lashed with my tail spearing the floor and ripping the grating up. Soon we ere nothing but animals clawing and stabbing at each other, out tails breaking off the barbs in each other and leaving us both winded. We backed off for a second and began to rethink our attacks. He was obviously surprised by the feral nature of my attacks, my willingness to crash and claw and spear. I was more surprised at how clearheaded he was; he fought with a purpose and it wasn't to kill me.

Then I felt it, another hybrid, one that could hide itself from me at will. It only gave one option. One who was connected to me so deeply it ran to before my change.

"Well now..." He noticed my reaction. "Looks like your captain meets our queen."

I shook my head as the world started to contract, but it wasn't the poison. I felt at ease and comfortable as if I knew everything would work out. I looked at Jeht and felt trust, I saw a brother.

"Come now brother, we can fix you..." He said calmly. Yes, fix me.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

Janeway and the Doctor both sighed as Vile went off to the bridge. They decided to make their way to the life sign. It was a quick trek to the sickbay, but Janeway stopped before they arrived. an open door to a room filled with toys and child's clothes prompted her to call the Doctor over. The two stared at the room, it was unused and completely hollow of any positive feeling.

"Twelve beds..." Janeway counted.

"Six that didn't get turned into..." The Doctor trailed as he found a Jeffery's tube. "I found his room."

"He'll get anything he needs." Janeway said with more than a hint of sadness. The sound of movement behind her made her recall Vile's warning. "Why aren't they attacking?"

"I don't know captain, but lets not remind them about that part, hm?" The Doctor said as he went back tot he door and to search for the life sign. "Captain, this way..."

The two continued down the halls, Janeway noted the motionless drones in the hall and how well they blended in with the organic compounds that made up the hive's halls. The Doctor however was more concerned with the life sign he was trying to lock in on. then with a final adjustment of his tri-corder they entered the sick-bay to see the owner of the life sign.

She was only five feet tall and leaned against the medical table. A strung together shirt and pants kept her clothed and her looks would have had them believing she was human. Then they saw he hands and feet, obviously a corruption of her transformation. She kept her back to them singing while combing her hair.

"Captain..." The Doctor said. "There's another one."

"I can tell." Janeway said. "Who are you?"

The form turned and faced them with a giggle. Her face caused Janeway to flinch, not in horror from a completely monstrous look, but in horror as to how familiar it was. The Doctor also stared in shock, but he was also busy scanning the hybrid.

"Shocked, did you think we were all male?" She laughed. "I am called Praenuntius."

"You..." Janeway stumbled over her words. "Look..." She looked towards the bridge.

"I know." The hybrid smiled. "Do you like my little home? I'll admit, waiting here till you'd find us was a gamble, but Leto knows brother so well." She turned her head and began to hum before finally speaking again. "You should probably leave now."

"And why's that?" Janeway demanded.

"Well if you want to save brother you're going to need to go to the bridge and turn off the shields to transport him." She smiled like a kitten with an injured bird.

"Janeway to Voyager." She activated her com.

"Captain, they've raised shields." Harry said.

"He sounds cute." Praenuntius outed, "Too bad we can't play, Leto might get jealous."

"What did you do?" Janeway growled.

"Oh me, I did nothing. But brother may have been convinced to overload the warp core..." She smiled.

"You have no way out of here." Janeway pointed out.

"You do..." Praenuntius smiled. "If you leave brother."

Janeway bit back her anger. "Doctor, lets get to the bridge..." She shouldered the weapon she held and both the officers ran for all they were worth. The path to the bridge was clear of any drone or hybrid and both knew why. When they got to the bridge all they saw was a twitching Vile. The doctor ran to his side.

"He'll be fine, it's a nerve agent he's already fighting off." The Doctor said.

Janeway simply went to the computer and turned off the shields. She noted however that the logs were set to be purged. She looked to Vile and quickly understood what he meant by 'check the ship'. She quickly transmitted the logs to _Voyager, _she'd let him decide what to do after that.

"Janeway to _Voyager, _Three to beam to sickbay, then get us the hell out of here warp eight." Then the lights of the transporter enveloped the group.


	17. Chapter 17

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph**

**I own only the characters of Vile and the other "Xenosapiens". **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox **

_**The Bond**_

I sat in sickbay with Janeway and the Doctor just staring at me. I had recovered from her pheromone based attack and explained Praenuntius to the Captain and the Doctor. Her ability to control organisms through powerful pheromones. Even I wasn't immune, and their look told me that worse was to come this day.

"Vile, I don't want to pry..." Janeway's diplomatic voice. "Did you sense her?"

"Not until she let me." I admitted with anger.

"I have an idea as to why..." She said, now her motherly tone. "Who is she to you?"

There was no point in hiding it. "Robert Julian Stracker had a sister. Robin Juliet Stracker. She was his twin and still is."

"I thought he was dead." She asked lightly. A glare from me told her she was pushing it.

"You wouldn't have gone if you knew." She read my face plain as pad. "I'm sorry. This information, won't leave this room if you don't want it to."

"Thank you." I stood up. "I have funerals to prepare."

"Vile." Janeway said. "The dead can wait, you've just had more trauma than anyone in existence should have to take. Relax for a bit."

I stopped at the door and shook my head. Even I couldn't argue I needed a rest, some form of break from this roller coaster of insanity that had become my life since joining this ship. Joining this ship? Was I really a member of this crew? Did I really belong. Janeway made her stance on that clear and it caused a small sigh to escape as I left for the Holodeck.

I made my way slowly down the hall and I was aware of the stares from the crew, but I didn't care. Then I came to the Holodeck and was only slightly enraged when I saw it was in use. I checked the program and was surprised by it and by it's owner, but I decided to move on. Only my body didn't. I stood there for a few more seconds before I slammed my head against the wall in frustration. I must have hit the com button in my daze afterward because soon Flores was asking who was there. Then the doors slid open.

"Oh no, you're not taking my time to murder that poor elemental." Flores shook her head, she was dressed in her wet suit and scuba gear. My confusion must have been obvious. "Was the water ship not enough of a hint? I like the ocean."

"Oh.." I rubbed my head.

"Was that you hitting your head?" She almost shrieked, she moved slightly away from me.

"I'm sorry." I grunted with disdain as I trudged off.

"Listen..." She hadn't moved, I don't know why I expected her to. "If you want, you can join me, just don't kill the wildlife."

"I might get hungry." I said with a small smile.

"There's a restaurant on the beach." She shook her head in defeat.

"If you don't mind then..." I sighed and rubbed the sides of my head with my talons. "I need something to just escape..."

"Yeah, the I was helping the Doctor and Tom." She admitted, "Come on in."

I followed sheepishly, but quickly relaxed when I stepped in. The holodeck was one of the few places I could stand or walk unhindered. She re-activated her program and set us both on the beach where many people were sunbathing or walking. I didn't recognize the beach and it most definitely did not look like Earth.

"Welcome to Risa." Flores said with a smile. "Or the closest I can come to it."

"I'd only heard of this place..." I said, awe dripping in my voice. "Does it really look like this?"

"Yup, I'm sure we'll all stop there before getting to Earth." She laughed but noticed my flinch. "Don't worry, the Captain won't let anyone experiment on you."

"I believe that." I admitted. "But it still doesn't change the fact that I don't belong back on Earth."

"Then where do you belong?" She challenged, crossing her arms and arching her eyebrows with the a demand that rivaled Janeway's.

I ignored it and moved to the water. It was surprisingly warm.

"Not answering won't make the question go away." She shouted as she put her mask and joined me in the water. She motioned for me to follow and I did.

The program was obviously not using real water though as none of my senses roared to life and my fins stayed close against my body and it unnerved me. She must have noticed as she motioned for me to surface. I did and the fake water made its way around my body and even rolled of her's realistically enough.

"Not working for you is it?" She frowned.

"It's not real." I sighed. "Anti-gravity with photons..."

"Yeah..." She sighed and "swam" back to the beach. I followed, but I wasn't happy.

"It's all right." I said as we hit the sand. "It was fun before I realized what it was."

"Thanks. Lets get some food then." She said with a smile and ended the program. "Maybe we can set aside an away mission on a planet with a good ocean."

"Hah!" I barked a laugh. "Any world with a good ocean will fear me more than Seven."

"That and Neelix's cooking." She retorted.

"Seriously?" I asked with a look of confusion. "I may not like him, but he's not a bad cook. Is he?"

She merely pursed her lips as if I was not privvy to some great knowledge of the universe. Then she left while shaking her head and laughing. I stood there for a moment before I too shook my head and left, but from the corner of my eyes I saw something strange for a moment. I couldn't be sure but it looked like a tall man in a suit.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8 )(8)

The mess hall turned their collective heads as Vile entered the room for the first time since his episode. A few of the crew seemed to let their stares linger. Then Ensign Flores entered and the majority of the crew went back to normal. Only a few kept their eyes on the duo and that only lasted until the hybrid growled.

"Really?" Flores sighed.

"I don't like the stares." Vile snapped as the two walked up to Neelix's counter.

"What'll you have today my friends?" Neelix greeted them with a host of food options.

"What's not lethal?" Flores asked

Neelix merely shrugged and looked to Vile. "I have more chili if you'd like some Vile."

"No, no thing heavy." He bent down and sniffed the offerings. He then settled onto a mass of wriggling worms and smiled up at Neelix.

"The Klingon Bloodworms." Neelix smiled back. "I made this batch with a special spice."

Vile gladly took his meal and sat in a corner where a table would allow both he and Flores to dine together. They were soon joined by the smiling Naomi Wildman who merely handed Vile a package wrapped in festive paper.

"I heard you were having a bad day so I asked the Captain if I could replicate you a present." She smiled.

Vile looked at the small box in wonder and it showed because even B'elanna and Lieutenant Carey came over to see why _Voyager's_ smallest crew member was bothering it's most violent one. The look in Carey's eyes however made Vile growl slightly before the security officer backed off slightly.

"If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead." Vile snapped with a glare at Carey.

"I didn't say anything." Carey blinked in confusion.

"Your eyes said it all." Vile let the growl hang a bit.

"Sorry." Carey waved his hands in front of him defensively. "I just don't want you flipping out and hurting Naomi is all."

The only thing that stopped Vile's sudden lurch forward was Naomi's soft hands on his arm.

"I'm sure Lieutenant Carey's just as worried about you too." She smiled and B'elanna glared at the Lieutenant.

"What is this?" Vile asked, choosing to completely ignore Carey.

"It's a present Vile. Didn't you ever get something like that from your parents? You know for birthdays and holidays?" B'elanna asked as she grabbed her food and joined the table.

"I don't remember much of my early life..." He seemed to paw at the box, like a cat playing with a stuffed mouse. "Why, Naomi?"

"Because you were hurt and now you're better." Naomi smiled.

A look of sorrow passed Vile's face. "I'm not better Naomi." A sigh, almost like a cry escaped his mouth. "I'll never be better."

"He has severe brain damage Naomi." Flores explained. "That episode a few weeks ago could repeat at any time."

Vile closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before opening them and settling on B'elanna. "Don't worry, I already know."

"I'm sorry. You're skilled and somehow you get into place even I can't." B'elanna said flatly. "But hopefully the Doctor can find away to keep you stable, then we can get back to letting you work."

"Huh?" Naomi looked confused. "Why can't he work?"

"Because _Ju'fill_ I could hurt those on the ship if I lapse into madness again." Vile said.

"What does that mean?" Naomi asked. "Ju'fill?"

He blinked for a moment, not realizing he had spoken those words. "It means 'Little Curiosity'." He pawed the package again.

"I like it!" Naomi smiled, his gaze was drawn to her momentarily and he briefly felt something dark creep up his spine and pushed it back with a visible shudder.

"You all right?" B'elanna asked.

"Felt, odd." He tapped the package this time. "Not giving up without a fight."

"Good." B'elanna smiled. "Now open Naomi's present."

He looked it over carefully, the paper was wrapped hastily, but with care and he smiled as he took his claws and used them to carve out a small opening from which a book slid. He looked at the book with an even more confused expression.

"Really, Naomi?" Flores half chuckled.

"The Captain said he needs to see real monsters." Naomi smiled. "And mom always said these stories scared her when she was little."

"Grimm's Fairy Tales?" Vile held the thick book up. "Unabridged and unedited."

"Well those should be lovely to read." B'elanna rolled her eyes and let the sarcasm flow, "I can't imagine anything better for you to read."

"Thank you..." Vile said as he reached out to pat the girl on the head. She was however quickly out of his reach.

"Stay away from my daughter." Samantha Wildman was almost nose to nose with the hybrid.

"Ensign..." B'elenna was about to raise rank.

"No..." Vile said softly. "Don't argue with a mother..." He bent his head and looked to Naomi. "Thank you _Ju'fill_, I will treasure these stories. Now do as your mother says."

Ensign Wildman then walked off, chiding her daughter for getting to close to Vile

"I'm sorry." B'elanna shook her head, "She was the same way when Seven first joined, but that was uncalled for."

"No it was..." Vile sighed as he poked his food, still untouched. "Borg are predictable I am wild animal."

"Hey." Flores snapped. "A wild animal couldn't appreciate that gift."

"Flores has a point." B'elanna said, she let it drop for the most part.


	18. Chapter 18

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph**

**I own only the character of Vile. **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox **

_**Fitting in**_

"Come in." Janeway said when her ready room signaled someone was outside. It was B'elanna and she walked in with a scowl.

"Oh dear, still not happy I took your new friend off the duty roster?" Janeway half laughed.

"Actually I'm fine with that, he needs the rest after that brain scrambling." B'elanna sighed. "No, I'm upset that only a few people are giving him a chance and they seem to be the usual suspects. The person he works with most..." She gestured to both herself and the captain. "Someone in a similar position..."

"Seven..." Janeway sighed.

"A child, the person he technically saved and the most advanced hologram on the ship." B'elanna smiled.

"What happened this time?" Janeway gestured to her couches.

"Ensign Wildman's maternal instinct." B'elanna said flatly. "She yanked Naomi away when he was thanking her for a book."

"Oh dear." Janeway sighed. "Well short of talking to her there's little I can do."

"I know Captain, I just..." B'elanna was obviously frustrated. "Did you know he sees himself as an animal?"

"I'm aware..." Janeway sighed. "I'll see what I can do with Ensign Wildman."

"Good, that means I can work on Tom." B'elanna smiled.

"Oh dear..." Janeway shook her head. "Are you sure you want to make those two friends?"

"No, I just want my husband to give him a fair shot, I mean it's not like he saved my life or anything." B'elanna smiled. "Oh wait, he did."

"Let's take this one thing at a time, shall we." Janeway suggested.

"Right..." B'elanna said.

"Is there anything else?" Janeway asked.

"No, Captain." B'elanna stood up, "Thank you for letting me vent."

"Anytime." Janeway stood up and B'elanna left.

She went over to her desk and grabbed her coffee mug, from which she downed the last of her precious liquid. She looked over the single data pad she had on her desk. It showed an image of Robert and Robin Stracker with their parents goofing off on the day their ship left dry dock. She was in awe at how horrific his life had become since his days as a human, but he was now on her ship and her responsibility. Which meant she had to get both him and the crew to mesh to each other and while she hadn't expected the crew to accept him over night or even within a week or two, the crew had seemingly gone to extremes to avoid him, though he did do the same, it was no excuse in her mind. His outburst in the mess hall hadn't helped his image and now Wildman's maternal instinct may have set him back. She was going to have a hell of time figuring this out. And according to the Doctor that time was running low.

"Computer; locate Ensign Wildman." Janeway ordered.

_"Ensign Wildman is in her quarters."_ The computer reported.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

The arrival signal alarmed at Samantha Wildman's quarters. She was already expecting the Captain when she cleared the person for arrival. Much to her surprise it was Vile and he simply stood there and crouched to crane his head into the room.

"You have every right to protect her." He said simply, a slight tinge of emotion painted his voice. "But I am not a threat. Not to her."

"Please leave." Wildman was aware her eyes were wide with fright.

"Not to you either." With that, Vile stepped away and let her door close.

She sat there with her breath frozen for a moment before the door alarmed again. This time she let it go once more. Then a third time before a voice came over the com.

_"Ensign Wildman, this is the Captain."_ Janeway's voice chimed.

"C-come in." Wildman croaked out.

Janeway walked in an immediately noticed the ensign's look of fear. "I'm not angry ensign, no call for the wide eyes."

"He was here." Wildman said with a ragged breath before saluting.

"Did he threaten you?" Janeway asked, knowing it wasn't entirely out of the realm of possibility.

"No..." she shook her head. "Just the opposite. He tried to assure me he wasn't a threat."

"And?" Janeway asked.

"Why the hell is he still here?" She breathed in deeply.

"Because he's a member of this crew until such time as we find and deal with the escaped hive and then it's up to him." Janeway said. "I'm not here to tell you how to raise Naomi, Ensign, so if you want her to avoid Vile, I won't tell you to do otherwise. What I am concerned with is your conduct in the mess hall."

"I know Captain, I just..." Wildman shrugged. "I freaked out. His claws coming so close to Naomi..."

"Maternal instinct." Janeway smiled. "But it seems Vile has himself confronted you on this. Do you still think he's a threat?"

"I..." She looked at the Captain. "I don't know. He's large and can break any one on this ship in half and he's been shown to be unstable."

"With good reason Ensign. Parts of his brain have been damaged to the point that some had to be removed." Janeway said.

"Good god." Wildman gasped. "Is that what caused the mess hall incident?"

"Partly, we were the other part." Janeway explained. "The difference in pressure and atmosphere caused major problems with his brain that the Doctor is still looking to fix. I was actually surprised when you didn't volunteer."

"Captain, he terrifies me in was that are simply primal." Wildman admitted. "It like a fear of snake almost."

"I guess his appearance could cause that." Janeway said.

"It's not that." Wildman admitted. "His biology is amazing, but his mental state and that empty stare that turns into a glare. It's like he's hunting everything on this ship."

"He probably was on some deep level even he wasn't aware of." Janeway said. "But right now he's tried to make a connection, and he almost succeeded."

"And I messed that up." Wildman sighed.

"I don't think so." Janeway said. "He reached out to you by coming here. He tried to get your approval."

"He only woke up a week ago." She paced. "How is he able to make this progress?"

"Survival." Janeway said. "At least that's my theory."

"Forgive me if I'm not so confident." Wildman sighed.

"He'll be dead inside two weeks if we can't control the brain problem." Janeway flat out stated.

"What?" Wildman was obviously confused before she realized what Janeway was getting to.

"You and the the other xenobiologists are going to be helping the Doctor." Janeway ordered.

"Two weeks?" Wildman asked. "That bad?"

"His brain is slowly shutting down." Janeway said. "And I think he knows."

"Well that's a lot." Wildman sat down. "Captain, two weeks!"

"It's a ship priority." Janeway said. "As far as I'm concerned he's a full member of this crew and his life is in danger because we put it there."

"I'll go find the Doctor then." Ensign Wildman said as she put her business face back on, then turned to the captain. "If she wants to talk to him, all I ask is someone else is there."

"I'll let her know." Janeway smiled.

"Please don't make me regret that." Wildman almost begged.

"Ensign, believe me when I say, you won't." Janeway smiled as they both left.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

I was in my alcove after speaking with Ensign Wildman. She was a strong woman faced with the difficult task of raising he daughter without her mate. I couldn't blame her for fearing me herself and even for her daughter, but something in Naomi's eyes as she was drug off made me want to let Ensign Wildman know I was not a threat.

The deep darkness rose in my spine again. My breath stood still and the world froze. I came to a few seconds later, the other rescued borg was nearby watching me he to had a glare for me.

"Don't worry kid..." I sighed. "Everyone's got their own expiration date."

"Natural death does not seem a possibility with your biology." He said flatly. Icheb and I did not get along well.

"Nothing natural about me." I chuckled darkly. "Not likely my death will be." I curled into my alcove and closed the door that B'elanna had repaired for me. I knew Icheb had watched the door close with curiosity, I just didn't care. Time was coming to a close for me and I could feel it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph**

**I own only the character of Vile. **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox **

_**If time were bread**_

I woke with a lurch and vomited in my alcove. I'd clean it up later, but my body and mind were not in the mood. I knew why and knew my time was close. Now I just needed to know why it was happening and only one person on _Voyager _could and would tell me. So I went to the Doctor.

I must have been a sight that day, wobbling down the halls, catching myself on pieces of the walls to hold myself steady. Worst of all I had to stop and catch my breath. As I continued though B'elanna was soon walking by my side, helping me get to the Sick bay. The look on her face told me she knew, I didn't know how, but her silent help was enough to make me smile.

"Good morning Doc." B'elanna said as she helped me in and onto a table.

"I take it you're aware." The Doctor stated it more than asked, he looked a bit upset but not something that would make me worry.

"He's smarter than he acts." B'elanna said as she left. "Keep him doing Doctor, I expect him back in three weeks time." A crack filled the last part of her voice.

"How long?" I asked as I sat up straight.

"Two weeks at most." The Doctor said with a look that told me he wasn't happy with that number.

"It was her, wasn't it?" He knew who I meant and was about to say something when I interrupted. "Don't worry. Two weeks. Two weeks..." I stood up a little straighter.

"You shouldn't over exert yourself." The Doctor said.

"Doctor..." I sighed. "Do you know what it's like to think you know something you're so sure about yourself and then have that change so drastically that it actually makes you want to change?"

He paused then nodded. A silent understanding passed between us.

"Now I think I'm going to visit Risa again. Give the fake water a second chance." I smiled weakly.

"I'm sure the captain would allow you to turn on the replication functions of the holodeck." He said absently as I walked out, a small smile curled my lips.

I hobbled to the holodeck and was pleased no one stopped me and doubly pleased no one was occupying it. I did notice that the other holodeck was no longer running their town program. It piqued my curiosity, but I let it pass. I started the program, and Janeway's voice came over the com informing me I could use the functions that the Doctor had mentioned. I smiled inwardly and shook my head with a grunt and then went into the holodeck.

The sane felt real this time, not just grainy, but like actual sand. The smells even seemed more real. For a moment it seemed like everything was more real. Then I stopped and realized why. I had let time pass through my hands and now I was out. I had closed everything out and now that it was coming back it was being taken away just as fast.

I roared in anger as I attacked a nearby tree, my claws barely leaving a mark in the wood. The last two weeks of my life and I couldn't even harm a fake tree. I laughed. At first it was just a chuckle but I felt it turn into the ragged scream that it became when the doors opened. I looked to see Naomi staring at me.

"Are you ok?" She seemed mad at me? I couldn't really tell.

"Just realizing how bad my life has gotten." It wasn't a lie so much as a rephrasing, but she obviously didn't buy it.

"What are you doing in this simulation?" She asked innocently.

"Thinking of swimming." I replied as I sat against the tree, I felt the intensity of the sun fade in the tree's ample shade.

"Neat." She still stayed in the entrance. "Can I join you?"

"As long as you don't bring that horrible water _thing_ into it." I growled.

"I haven't played with Flotter since I was little." She giggled. "But I have to get someone else, my mom's rule if I want to talk to you." She rolled her eyes.

"First go see if she'll be all right with swimming with the monster." I said, unwilling to cross her mother's desires.

"All right." She huffed.

"Then see if Ensign Flores is free." I yawned. "I'll be waiting right under this tree." I hear the doors close and quickly let the sounds of the oceans flood over me. Waves lulled me until I heard a giggle.

My eyes popped open, but no one was around as I had not asked for a populated beach. There were plenty of benches, towels, restaurants and even a few kiosks selling things like dolls. I stood up and looked around for a bit longer, expecting the sound to come again, but there was nothing. I sat back down and closed my eyes again. Then the giggle came again, almost right next to me. I sprang to my feet but nothing was there. I scanned again and saw something odd on a bench.

I walked over slowly, my tail arched as high as I could manage. I circled around to see an orange and white doll shaped like a humanoid animal of some sort. On it's head was a bobbling red jewel and two googly eyes that seemed to swing in it's head. Two tails extended from it's rear. I poked it cautiously and nothing happened; the it shifted and giggled. I had been frightened by a child's toy. Lovely.

I sighed and the door swished open to reveal Naomi and to my surprise both Ensign Flores and Icheb. Both seemed at the very least content. Then I noticed Icheb staring at me and the doll. His look was odd and incredulous as if he would have expected the doll to be in pieces.

Then I saw Flores, she wasn't in her wetsuit this time. No, now she was in a one piece swimsuit and smiling, though something was hidden behind the smile. I thought for a moment it might have been a hint of sorrow, but for what I couldn't tell. There was also something I hadn't noticed before...

"Let's go swiiiiming!" Naomi's voice tore through what was quickly turning into awkward thoughts in my own head. Then she ran to the beach.

Icheb however walked over to me and looked at the doll. "Where did that come from?"

"Dunno, was sitting here and laughing." I picked the doll up and tossed it behind a small brick fence. IT giggled on impact and I couldn't help but roll my eyes in response. "Who ever made that has serious issues."

Icheb merely walked to the beach. Flores was then shaking her head by my side.

"You two really don't like each other do you?" She giggled.

"Eh, may have something o do with when we first met." I admitted with a slight yawn. "Doesn't matter though, both of them have the right idea for the beach program."

"They do indeed." She smiled, I smiled back and felt a little stronger. We headed to the water's edge.

When I got into the water this time my senses broiled to life and I could feel the children and Flores splashing even as I sunk to the bottom of a drop off. I could feel their heartbeats and even the pulse from some of Icheb's implants. It was comforting as I lounged on the bottom and let the water breath for me through my gills. I let the awkwardness of the past few minutes wash out to the fake ocean and disappear. What ever I felt, I knew could never be.

Before I knew it though, Flores was tapping me on the shoulder and motioning for me to surface. I grunted and and followed her, noticing the grace with which she swam and... Damnit I was doing it again. I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind and buried them with a surge as I passed her. We surfaced, she right after I and she seemed upset.

"Grouchy much?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I was napping." I snorted. "What's up?"

"Time for the kids to go back. You were napping for two hours." She explained. "You ok?"

"Not entirely." I admitted as I swam to shore. "I don't want to talk about it with Naomi and Icheb around."

"All right, well if you ever want to talk my door's open. Just be aware I'm bunked with clean freak." She smiled as she walked up onto the sandy shore. I stood and followed.

"Go ahead and take them back." I sighed. "I need a few more minutes to collect myself." A worried look crossed her face and then she and the kids left.

Almost immediately after the doors closed I began pacing and snarling at myself. I saw the tree I tried to claws earlier and something in my snapped. I reached out and punched the tree and it cracked, unfortunately so did my hand and I clutched it to my chest immediately. It didn't bleed, but I had most certainly broken a finger or two. Then I heard that giggle again and I whipped myself around to see the doll sitting on the stone fence. I grunted and left, not sure if I should hate the doll or whoever put it there.


	20. Chapter 20

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph**

**I own only the character of Vile. **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox **

_**Watching the horror**_

"NO!" The form of Vile stormed out of the cargo bay, then folded against a wall. Seven of Nine followed and forced him to accept her help in walking.

"You are unwell." She said as another crew member came over to his other side and helped her steady him.

"Good afternoon Seven." Tom Paris said with his smile as wide as it could go. "Good afternoon Vile."

"Shove it Paris." Vile could only grunt as he stumbled into Sickbay with them.

The Doctor stopped what he was doing as soon as he saw Vile and his tapped fingers. The largest member of their crew had come into his Sickbay the day before complaining of how hard the trees in the holodeck were. He wouldn't enlighten the Doctor as to _why _he had hit them, but the Doctor could easily guess given his current condition.

"I told you not to over exert yourself." The Doctor sighed.

"He was arguing with Icheb." Seven explained. "Something about a doll in the holodeck program."

"He's messing..." Vile panted briefly.

"All right, enough." The Doctor ordered. "Vile, REST. That is an order..." Vile griwled for a moment but when he almost fell off the table he nodded. "... I know your pride is hurting right now, but if you want a chance to mend that pride; LISTEN TO ME." The Doctor seemed to almost glare at him and it even surprised Tom.

"You are growing to weak to handle yourself." Seven said, and again he growled. "Icheb and I will assist you from now on."

"Thank you Seven." The Doctor said as he took a few readings. "All right, take him back to his alcove and let him rest." He then looked to Vile. "If you need anything, TALK to them." Vile merely growled again as Tom and Seven helped him off the table and back to his alcove.

"So what's this about a doll?" Tom asked as he walked with the two.

"A very unappealing doll was present in the holodeck program of Risa yesterday. Vile believes Icheb set it on a fence to annoy him." Seven explained before Vile could even open his mouth.

"That doesn't seem like Icheb." Tom said, "Was it the fertility statue?"

"No..." Vile barely eked out. "Some sort of stuffed doll that laughed."

"Huh..." Tom seemed surprised. "Risa's program doesn't have children's dolls unless you add them. Might be a glitch in the program."

"Please get rid of the thing if it is..." Vile sighed as they came to the cargo bay doors. Then he managed to make it to his alcove on his own, he didn't even growl or fight with the two and then he closed the door to his "room".

"Icheb." Tom noticed the boy at his console as normal. "What's this about a doll?"

Icheb sighed and looked up from the console. "Yesterday there was a doll in the holodeck. It seemed to annoy Vile and after Ensign Flores escorted Naomi and I out it apparently shifted positions."

"Great the holodeck's juggling resources. I told them to be careful when they shut down Fair-haven to run those tests." Tom shook his head.

"What tests?" Icheb asked.

"Medical tests for Vile." Tom said.

"He's ill?" Icheb's mind flashed back to the conversation with Vile about his possible death. "He's dying."

For her part Seven of Nine merely glared at Tom Paris who shook his head at her.

"Naomi and I weren't told." Icheb deduced.

"Apparently." Tom sighed again.

"I came to the conclusion that if Icheb was aware he may attempt to sympathize with Vile." Seven explained. "Given his past and current behavior I considered this unwise."

"And Naomi?" Tom asked.

"Ensign Wildman has asked me not to reveal it to her. She wishes to explain it to her daughter on her own terms, should the need arise." Seven stated in her usual monotone.

Tom shrugged. "Well I hope Icheb wont be running to sympathize with him now."

"That is most definitely not in my plans." Icheb stated in his own similar flat fashion. "I would like to help though."

Tom's look was one of surprise. "Really?"

"Vile and I don't agree on many things. I don't wish to see him suffer or die." Icheb explained. "He is a member of this crew and I desire to help him."

Seven smiled broadly at his statement. "And how would you do that?"

"I have studied genetics, I feel I can help." Icheb smiled.

"Report to Ensign Wildman in holodeck 2." Seven smiled and the young former drone was about to head off when Tom stopped him.

"What is with you and Vile anyway?" He asked. "You're a nice enough kid, I kinda figured you'd be like Naomi and offering friendship left and right."

Icheb rolled his eyes in a way only a teenager could, as if the reason should be blatantly obvious. "Vile is incredibly rude and has a foul mouth." Icheb stated. "I asked him not to use expletives so much and he growled at me."

"In retaliation Icheb then locked him in the _Flotter_ program." Seven explained.

"Oh." Tom could only let the fear in his eyes show so much. "You're a lucky kid you know that, right?"

"I have been told this before." Icheb acknowledged as he left.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8 )(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

In sickbay things were going as normal as they could given the circumstances. The Doctor was busy going through all of the genetic data he could on Vile and the parasitic species. Still he was getting nowhere, even with all the powerful genetic modifications and tools at his disposal. The alien DNA was just to strong an influence and so strongly integrated into Vile's human DNA and there was no way he could find to remove it. He even considered asking the Captain to find a Vidian ship in hopes of getting the technology that once separated B'elanna into a human and klingon version of herself; but he knew Janeway would out right refuse the request. Still he had put it on the list of suggestions, so it was no surprise to him when Janeway turned up to "remind" him why the Vidian's were so dangerous. Thankfully that speech lasted only five minutes and the captain was on her way. Then Icheb entered.

"Good afternoon Icheb." The Doctor smiled. "How may I help you?"

"Actually Doctor, I think I may be of help to you." Icheb handed the Doctor a pad. The Doctor's face slipped inot an unhappy grimace.

"I'm sorry Seven didn't tell you." The Doctor said as he looked over the data further.

"It is all Doctor." Icheb smiled. "Ensign Wildman said this idea looked promising. I agree."

"It is promising." The Doctor nodded. "If the nano-probes had the capability to determine proper neural pathing."

"Programming one to watch over a cluster and guide them could work." Icheb noted.

"A supervisor probe." The Doctor nodded again, then the com chimed in. "Sickbay."

"Doctor, we're bringing Vile in." Chakotay said. "He went off orders."

The Doctor merely sighed. "We'll be prepared for him." Then he looked to Icheb. "Could you fetch Mr. Paris for me?"

"Of course Doctor." Icheb nodded and left.

Soon Vile was brought in under only half his own power. Chakotay and Tuvok provided the other half to his mobility. The Doctor immediately noticed that Vile's eyes could not focus or hold still in his head. "Set him down, don't lay him down." The Doctor reached for a bedpan and held it under Vile's head just in time to catch the vomit that came rushing up.

"Doc..." He rumbled. "I think I need some sleep."

"Really?" The Doctor chided him. Vile merely laughed.

"Could you give this..." He was barely able to lift his hand and reveal the orange stuffed doll. "...to Naomi. Think she'd like it. Saner than that water thing." His next laugh mixed with a cough and a choke before he passed out.

"Well there's not hiding it from her now." Chakotay sighed.

"Prop him up on the bed." The Doctor ordered and began to scan the unconscious hybrid and shake his head.

"Yesterday and today must have been to much." Chaoktay observed.

"I don't think so." The Doctor said. "Something... blasted his mind."

"Excuse me?" Chaoktay. "That doesn't make any sense."

"If it was a psychic attack it is possible Commander." Tuvok pointed out.

"No, I mean something electrically blasted his mind." The Doctor said as he continued to scan. "It has traces of Vidian stun blaster and..." He shook his head. "This scan makes no sense. It's as if someone blasted him with a disruptor blast and a Vidian stun shot."

"He was in the holodeck." Tuvok said.

"Could this have been a suicide attempt?" Chakotay asked.

"No." The Doctor said flatly. "He may have been unstable, but he was not suicidal."

"The Doctor is correct Commander, I believe Mr. Vile would not have attempted suicide." Tuvok stated.

"Based on what exactly?" Chakotay asked. "He's shown little cause or care his own life as I've seen."

"While Mr. Vile has little care if he is killed, I believe his spiritual beliefs would prevent him from taking his own life." Tuvok stated. "I would also like to point out Commander, that Mr. Vile's behavior had been stabilizing to a fairly expected range considering the trauma he has been through."

Chakotay nodded. "Fair enough, then what happened?"

"I intend to discover that." Tuvok said as he carefully took the doll from Vile's hand. "This may hold the key."

"Yes, but he wanted it to go to Naomi." Chakotay reminded him.

"I will give it her, once I scan it for evidence commander." Tuvok said.

"Ok." Chakotay nodded, "You do that, I'll check the holodeck with Harry. Tom said something was off with it. If we're lucky this was all just a horrible malfunction."

"Agreed." Tuvok nodded as he left with the doll.

"I'll keep you informed Doctor." Chaoktay said as he left.

"Thank you commander." The Doctor said as he baffled over the unconscious form of his patient.


	21. Chapter 21

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph**

**I own only the character of Vile. **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox **

_**The door**_

I was floating.

In nothingness.

I was floating in nothingness? I stopped, if such a thing were possible. I'd been here before and recently at that. Twice in such a short time. I laughed before I saw him. It wasn't the one who raised us, it was the one he had warned us all about. The one that came for everything.

The Black Warrior stood before me at a door. It stared at me with an intent I could only ever dream to hope to imagine. I shuddered, but not from fear. I felt my body further away and the door came closer. I heard the Doctor panic and shout for me keep fighting. The Black Warrior gestured to the door. I stepped back, I had a reason to live didn't I? Friends and people to call allies, people who needed my protection.

The Warrior did not like my retreat and he lunged forward, grabbing me by the neck and slamming me into a floor that came from nowhere. If I didn't know any better I'd have sworn my shoulder had just broken, but I did know better. I roared and clawed at the warrior's arms to get him off of me. It worked, but only because the warrior threw me and I landed just short of the door.

I sprang to my feet faster than the Warrior could move to me and I had launched myself in his direction the same moment he launched towards me. We met in mid air, a tangle of claws and metal. We slashed and bit and smashed each other as we tumbled. I managed to separate us be pushing him away with my feet. I flew back for what seemed like ages and looked down to see Tuvok handing Naomi something while she cried.

What happened? Why am I here again?"

"_He wished for you to have this Ms Wildman." _Tuvok's solid and sincere voice caused my mind to flash in pain. Then I saw what he had handed her. It was orange and doll shaped and I could have sworn it winked at me.

That thing. I remembered it. The doll from the holodeck.

The Black Warrior was at me again, this time holding my neck as it effortlessly drug me to the door. I was halfway in the door before I heard the Doctor scream at Tom to grab one of the tools to start my heart again. I was dying and The Black Warrior was taking me.

I looked down again to see Naomi still crying into her mother's arms. Neelix was there as well, helping to comfort her. Naomi was upset because I was dying? Then I saw Tom's face as he tried to bring e back. I felt the passion as he screamed at me. Funny, we'd never really talked much and I'd always considered hims a jerk.

My head slid past the door.

"_I like this place. I want IT." _

My hands shot out from the darkness, not the clawed monstrosities I had always held, but my human hands. The pulled me out slightly, enough that the Black Warrior had to reach behind and pull me in. I heard the door start to close and I knew only one thing could stop it. My tail lashed out and pushed the door back open. This time my claws shot out and pulled me out with ease. I almost swam out of the blackness of the Warrior's realm and when I looked back to face him he merely stood in the door and nodded before it closed once again.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8 )(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

_Captain's Log: Supplemental. Vile has remained unconscious for almost a week, with his condition deteriorating at a frighteningly steady pace. Tom and the Doctor have pulled him from the brink twice now with Tom receiving a nasty burn to his hands as a thank you for the second time. Naomi is taking Vile's condition hard and is refusing to let go of the doll he replicated for her. I find the thin unsettling, but apparently he thought it would be a decent "goodbye" gift. I don't intend for it to be that though..._

Janeway had just finished her log when Chakotay chimed in on the com. _"Captain, could you please come to the holodeck." _

"I'll be right there, is this about Vile?" She asked, something in Chakotay's voice was off.

"_You're gonna need to see it to believe it." _Chakotay said.

Janeway hurried to the holodeck, but she made sure to alert Tuvok that something seemed off. The astute vulcan made a point to have several crew meet her there. They arrived almost as she did.

"I'm going in first, if I don't come back out or respond to communications after five minutes shut the thing down." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." One of the ensigns said.

Janeway entered. It was dark at first, then the doors closed and Janeway saw what Chakotay meant. Before her stood several figures of earth's mythology and there was something undeniably lifelike about them, something more that mad it obvious that they weren't just holograms. Spring heeled Jack, Thor, Zeus and the Monkey King were among them.

"Captain, I'd like you meet the strange digital lifeforms we picked up from Vile's ship." Chakotay wasn't smiling as he would normally be doing. "They have some troubling information."

A tall one without a face and arms and legs of equal prportion to that of Vile's stepped forward. It's voice seemed like a gentle hiss of air. "We apologize for 'stowing' away', but the intent to destroy the previous vessel was clear to us."

"No apology needed for that, but why wait so long to reveal yourselves?" Janeway asked, awe and wonder overtaking her.

"We do not normally even do this organic." A being using the image of Anubis spoke.

"No, we do not." The tall one spoke, Janeway noted that what she assumed to be a suit at first now seemed to be a part of the creature's body. "We come to you now because we know one of yours is dying because of one of ours."

"Vile." Janeway's awe dropped away to her captaining instincts. "What happened?"

"Subroutine 52-K decided to become it's own being." Anubis explained.

Thor continued, "We exist primarily as data."

"Each program adding to the whole." Zeus finished.

"The glitches Vile reported." Chakotay explained.

"Yes, we knew the danger the mutations represented, but this new one confused us." The tall pale one added. "We decided in the end he was no threat."

"And this rogue program?" Janeway asked.

"It is against our coding to delete or allow the deletion of our own coding." Thor said.

Janeway took a deep breath. "And what do we call you?

"This form is called 'Slenderman'." The Slenderman said.

"But what's your name?" Janeway asked.

"We have no names, merely program lines." Anubis spoke up and looked off in a direction. "Systems show the mutation is awake and stressed."

"The doll." Slenderman began to explain.

"The doll will have to wait my crew-member is..." Janeway was cut off by the comm.

"_Captain Vile is awake and rampaging through the halls to your location." _Tuvok informed her.

"Is anyone hurt?" Janeway asked, knowing full well he could be in a horrible state of mind.

"_No captain, merely alarmed."_ Tuvok said.

"He's focused." Chakotay realized.

"Outcome; one hundred percent chance." Anubis spoke up.

"For what?" Janeway asked.

"The death of the mutation." Anubis said flatly.

"Like hell." Janeway growled as the doors flew open.

"Where is IT?!" Vile screamed a very human scream, droplets of his blood dripping from his ears. He looked directly to the Slenderman. "Where is IT?!"

"Your prey has been given to the girl you intended it to be a gift for." Slenderman spoke.

"You're rogue program's in the doll?" Janeway snapped her attention back to the lifeform.

"Yes." It said flatly. "Reintegration is impossible and the only way to save the life form known as Naomi Wildman is to destroy the doll."

"Warning." Zeus stood. "Doll has accessed a series of programs and schematics, it is attempting to make a new body."

"Computer locate Naomi Wildman." Vile snapped.

"You need to rest." Janeway ordered.

"_Naomi Wildman is in cargo bay one." _ The computer chimed.

"Get to sickbay." Janeway ordered as the lights flickered in the holodeck and the lifeforms vanished.

"I'm already dead Janeway." Vile panted, "I won't let this thing take an innocent life..." Then he was gone and Chakotay walked over to the spot where his blood pooled.

"Tuvok." Janeway activated the com. "Send security to Cargo bay one to retrieve Naomi, she's in danger. Whatever Vile needs, give him."

"Captain." Chakotay touched the blood. "Something's not right."

"He's dying Chakotay." Janeway admitted, "I'm not surprised, but we'd better clean it all up."


	22. Chapter 22

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph**

**I own only the character of Vile. **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox **

_**Monsters and demons**_

I ran through the halls, the crew screaming as they ducked out of my way. I heard Ensign Wildman shout in shock and even Harry Kim got knocked down. I plowed past Seven and Icheb and barreled through the rest until I came to Cargo bay one, several of the security team were already there. They faced me and a look I assumed was worry crossed their faces. Lieutenant Carey went to speak, but I stopped him.

"Naomi's in there with an doll programmed to kill." I held myself up against the wall. "We need to get her away from it."

"Well, it's a doll." Carey said.

"It's got a hold of several programs and is likely manipulating her." I explained.

"How?" Carey asked.

"Low grade psychic emissions?" A security member suggested.

"Lies." I growled and slammed my claws into the door.

"Vile, we can..." Carey was about to say something when he noticed the door wasn't even budging under my strength.

"You two, Jeffery's tubes, you get a clean shot on this thing and you take it." Carey ordered. "You three help us." Carey was immediately helping to pull the doors apart. "It's like she welded it shut."

"It did." I growled.

"Oh shit!" One of the security officer screamed as some of my blood dripped on his shoe. Then he noticed it wasn't bleeding.

"Blood looses potency in us when we're dying slowly." I explained. "Keeps the hive clean."

"Sir, I've got a cutting torch." The man said as I began to feel my strength wane.

"You don't need it." I roared and put all the strength I had left into separating the doors. They squealed and hissed as if actively fighting me. It didn't just seal the doors it was controlling them. I expected the security team to rush in, instead they grasped the door and used their own weight to fully open it.

"You're faster than us!" Carey groaned. "Get her!"

I roared and I was in.

The cargo bay was dark and it smelled of molten metal burning cloth. No smell of death, yet.

"Go away!" Naomi's voice played, but it wasn't her.

"Where is she you freak..." I growled.

"Oh it's you..." The childlike voice of the doll spoke. "Naomi's getting some supplies. You should leave." Something skittered past me in the dark. Really? REALLY? It was trying THAT tactic. I merely raised my tail to bat the flying form I knew was coming into a wall. Instead I received a powerful stunning blast to my back. I landed an took to the shadows. Two could play this game.

Silence took the bay for a few moments. Something moved to my right, I stayed back and moved further into the shadows. Something moved to the right and I paused. It moved to my rear and I took to my left. This was a game to thing, unfortunately for it I was far more skilled than it was. It rushed past my peripheral vision and tried to fake me out twice more before I figured where it was coming from. It was right above me looking down, waiting for me to make a mistake. How odd that a doll with two tails neglected to observe the creature with one. I speared it through the leg and pulled it to me.

It's arms were now blasters firing at random locations. It's eyes were red beads of light and the jewel now glowed with the sickly green of the borg technology. It even opened it's twisted mouth and cackled, stuffing falling out the entire time. As I held it in my hands, the phaser arms aimed only at the ceiling I could feel the madness radiating off the creature.

"Where is she?" I growled, my face now next to it's horrible metallic maw.

"I told you..." It's innocent sounding voice now twisted by a digital warping. "She's getting supplies."

"What did you do to her..." I growled with my tail now at it's face.

"She's my new bestest best friend..." It laughed. "So much fun technology! She's going to be so happy you're all right." It tried to flail free, but even in my dying state it wouldn't free itself.

"Vile..." Naomi came from a Jeffery's Tube. Her eyes were glazed over and something odd was on her shoulder. "Tails Doll saved you? He did, didn't he?"

I threw the doll to the ground and rushed to Naomi. I barely had time to grab her before the doll blasted my back again. Phasers, poor choice you little demon. I grunted and got to the door once again.

"OPEN IT UP YOU PANSIES!" I roared, "IT'S DONE SOMETHING TO HER!" I heard the doll scamper around a few seconds later. It already had a replacement for it's leg?

I place Naomi against the door and dropped to all fours, it wasn't a stance I was meant to take, but it offered the best range with my tail. It played the game again, this time moving faster and faster each time it moved. Now the game had become as serious for it as it had been for me, but why? It lashed out with a chain and spike from nowhere, I manged to catch the sight of it retreating into the tail of the doll. How the hell did it make something like that so fast?

I heard the door creak and whine, they were getting and something told me there was an angry mother on the other side of that door making it possible. Keep pushing Ensign, I wouldn't let your kid die and it would kill me. It creaked a little more and the tail lashed out again, barely missing my feet, but getting closer to Naomi. Then I saw the glow on the device on her shoulder. It had the same sick green glow as the borg technology. He was trying to control her and managing on some level. I sprang up and grabbed the device and ripped it off with all the strength I could pull from my body. Blood was flowing freely after that and the door opened enough for me to see I was right.

"Take her!" I shoved Naomi's unconscious form through just before the security team lost their grip again. I heard more screaming from the other side. I earned the hate right there, I could have killed Naomi and her mother had every right to hate me.

"No!" The twisted voice screamed. "The back up!"

"Back up?" I chuckled. "Back up..." My laugh grew. "No such luck freak."

"Give her back." It shouted.

"Go to hell." I growled as I leaped into the darkness and began to tear at any thing and everything. It wasn't a black or white I faded to or even the red of anger. It was something else, a fury so pure it simply was. I would rend this tiny invader to pieces for playing his games with my _Voyager_. It would kill me, but he would never harm them again.

After the fury calmed and I held the tiny squealing head in my hands I laughed and the doors opened again. I fell to my knees smiling as I heard Carey and the others rush in. The Doctor among them, but strengely it was Ensign Wildman's voice I heard first.

"She's fine! Thank you!"

I fell back into the nothingness and floated to an upright position. The Black Warrior stood in front of his door, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked almost like a pharaoh of ancient Egypt. His eyes flashed a brilliant white as he stared me down. I felt no anger or fury from him but he did seem different this time. Regardless my time was spent and I bowed before him as the one who raised us had taught us.

Nothing happened.

I looked up to see it pointing away from the door, back towards the image of my body laying on a table, the odd pale tall man standing over me and doing something with nano-probes and Janeway looking worried. Not just Janeway though, Seven, Naomi, Ensign Wildman and even Icheb all looked concerned.

I stood up and something caused a tear to well in my eye. A tear. I wasn't sad. I wasn't enraged and I wasn't loosing my mind. Why the tear? What could possibly be making me cry like this.

"_U'darahje." _ My blood ran cold, death speaks to no one. "_Nain desintje-de nithra"_

I turned to clarify what he meant, but my eyes rushed open to light and something down my throat. Oh God! Not again! I was held down by several hands, familiar hands the the thing in my throat was removed.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Vile." The Doctor smiled at me.

There was a small flurry of those in the room rushing to ask me how I was feeling before Icheb spoke up. "I think he wants to say something."

Silence took the room as even Janeway watched me with intent.

The words came as easily to me as it was to hear them and left them just as confused as I had been. "True victory is happiness." Then I was asleep again. I dreamed of a happier time. Of the memories of a mother and a father. A time when I was human.


	23. Chapter 23

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph**

**I own only the character of Vile. **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox **

_**Permanency **_

"Good morning Vile." The Doctor chimed as I woke up. The Sickbay had almost become a second home to me now and I was getting sick of it.

"Let me go..." I groaned. I had only been up for four days and even though I wasn't at full strength I wanted back into some form of normality, not that his ship seemed to understand the word "normal". "I'm going insane and I need to move."

"Well then I have some good news." The Doctor's smile was evident even from just hearing his voice. I sprang up from the table. "No working yet, but you're clear to go back to your alcove and relax for a few days."

I began to chuckle as I left and it turned into laughter as I walked down the hall. For fun I randomly hugged a few people just to see the reaction on their face. Carey was not entertained, but Neelix and I somehow started dancing down the hall. I had to admit after that, as annoying as he could be, Neelix could also be a lot of fun.

After I made it to my alcove I realized why I hadn't been cleared for work. I wasn't dying anymore thanks to whatever the odd digital life form had done to me, it was something even the Doctor was at a loss of an explanation for, but now I was winded and gasping for air. My body apparently did not like being resuscitated and was taking more than its normal recovery time to get back to full strength.

"You've been released." Icheb greeted me. He'd recently dropped the glares and snark with me so I decided to do the same for the time being, see where it went.

"Eh... partially." I sat down on some crates. "Not allowed to work for a few more days."

"It's good to see you back at least." He smiled. "You're not going to swear as much as you used to are you?"

"This again?" I groaned. "Look, I swear, it's how I communicate displeasure and anger."

"It's rude." He said.

"It's better than me clawing someone's face the fuck off!" I snapped. Ah, back to familiar ground.

"Could you at least do it in that language we can't translate?" He asked.

I went to argue, but the kid made sense. I could swear like a sailor and he'd have no idea what it meant other than I was upset. _"Pauk!"_ I declared, officiating our little agreement. "No more locking me in with that _thing._"

"It won't happen again." Icheb nodded.

"Good." I yawned, then the com chimed in.

"_Vile, I hear your up and about." _Janeway, this would either be very good or I'd need to kill something. From the sound of her voice something was going to be running from me in the holodeck.

"Yes..." I hissed, irritated at being contacted in such an official manner so soon after being let out.

"_If you're up to it and have the time there's some data I'd like to go over with you from the ship." _Her words had a meaning Icheb was oblivious to, but he read my reaction to them like with the ease of a practiced counselor, yet he remained quiet.

"I'll be right there." It was only a half growl.

I made my way to the bridge through the Jeffery's Tubes as I usually did. I didn't want to risk seeing another ship torn apart by Leto and the others. It would not have a positive effect on me.

"I give up." Janeway sighed as I dropped in.

"Well one of us is learning." I smirked before realizing how I had insulted myself.

She let a smile creep on to her face before asking me to sit. I did so and she handed me a pad, one that almost caused me to snap the device in half in rage. I stopped before it got anywhere dangerous for the thing and simply glared at the Janeway.

"You wanted that gone. Why?" She asked with her captain tone in full swing.

"Poor decisions need not ruin the names of the dead." I looked at the pad, it was a crew and passenger listing. I saw my old name on there, my sister's, my mother's and my father's. My claws gently tapped the long forgotten names.

"Your father's or someone else?" She asked.

"The entire crew screwed up at some point, but the big mistake was the captain's." I sighed.

"He landed there." Janeway nodded. "Not the best idea to repair that kind of damage in space."

"We were shot down because we ignored _their _warning." I explained. "The captain thought he could sneak past to 'get a closer look'." A low growl of contempt escaped my lips.

"I'd have thought you would want him exposed." Janeway seemed genuinely surprised.

"Him I could care less about, but the others made the best of what they had and still didn't make it." I felt a rise of anger; at who I couldn't figure.

"Then it's still his fault." Janeway tried to reassure me. "You wanted this gone to protect those who protected you. If you want I'll delete it, but Vile. Robert." Her use of my old name caused me to lock eyes with her, but not in anger. "Their names won't be dishonored with this information, they'll be remembered for their bravery."

"And anyone looking for a biological weapon will find it..." I pointed out.

"That I'll delete." Janeway tried to reassure me. "No one needs these things and if they're foolish enough to go after them they need to be stopped."

I looked to the pad and to Janeway. When I first met her I was certain she was going to try and take the eggs and steal me away as well. She didn't, instead she did something she didn't even have to, she helped me chase the worst possible scenario from that dead world. Even now that the chase was for all intents and purposes as dead as the planet I left; she still let me stay. She had been offering me a place to live and seemed to be trusting me with an entire database. To say I was confused would be an understatement. I dropped the pad on her desk.

"I want a fail safe." I said. "It gets copied once off of your system and that's to Starfleet."

"You know I can't do that." She sighed. "But what I can do is purge all references to anything around the planet and it's location."

"Nothing you can do will be that thorough." I snorted.

"I was thinking our kind digital friends could do it before they leave." Janeway smiled as I jumped a little. "Still a little unsettling huh?"

"A little?" I hissed. "I don't like things messing with my body."

"I can understand that, but you seemed happy a while a go." Janeway cited.

"Doesn't mean I'm not..." I forced the next word out through my teeth. "... _happy_ to be alive still."

She gave a wry smile. "We're happy you're alive too." Sincerity, even now it still unnerved me.

"If they can do it, fine. Just tell them to leave me alone when I'm on the holodeck." I grumbled.

"I'll let them know."

"Anything else?" I asked with a yawn.

"Not unless you want to talk about something." She said.

I got up and went to the door before stopping, turning around and sitting back by the couches. For her part Janeway got up and went to the replicator and got her coffee and my lemonade. Then she sat at the couch.

"You don't do this for the whole crew." I sipped the drink. "Council them..."

"Not normally, but you and Seven need it." She said.

"Great, group therapy." I chuckled.

"Not a bad idea." She laughed. "What's on your mind?"

"I can't tell you their race." I sighed.

"They're hunting you though." She pointed to my forehead.

I touched the small scar and shook my head. "No. It's a clan marking."

"You're considered one of them?" Janeway looked confused.

"If I were still a human, I might have had a chance to hunt with them and become one in their eyes." I gulped the next bit of the drink. The combination of memories and sour taste making me wince. "He raised us when he should have simply let the drones take us. I was seven when my parents died, twenty when I changed."

"He helped you survive." She nodded.

"No, he taught us to hunt, to kill and to live when there was no other option." I smiled, remembering his ugly, crab like face.

"If we encounter them..." I took a deep breath. "Do not arm weapons, do not protect me."

"If they want you..." She began to get protective.

"They'll destroy this ship to kill anything resembling the _kainde _and your ship would be like tree hit by lightning." I warned. "If they find me, keep moving, but don't forget about Leto."

"They don't know humans..." Janeway began.

"They know you." I said. "They stopped hunting us because we nearly wiped ourselves out. We'd removed our own challenging nature from the hunt."

"I don't buy that." Janeway said a sly smile crept upon her face that I couldn't place. "Alien contact before the Vulcans, maybe. Not something hunting us like that, we'd notice."

"Oh, humanity noticed." I laughed. "Why do you think our Captain wasn't surprised when he found them."

"I don't understand." Janeway said.

"The Federation got some old US files pertaining to them and wanted to make First Contact." I explained. "They sent us to find them and we did."

"But how did you get here so fast?" She asked, finally getting to the question I knew would make her angrier than anything.

"Once in a lifetime wormhole." I smiled.

"Of course." She seemed more defeated than angry.

"Also one of your digital friends, he's using a form associated with them." I said. "The Aztec looking thing."

"Well now, hopefully I can get some information on these guys from them." She gave a smug smile.

"No." I warned again. "NEVER refer to them, if they find anything in your databanks referring to them they will destroy the ship."

"They don't like exposure." She noted.

"It's how they survive, they become living legends. Nightmares you find yourself wishing weren't real." I felt a dread from youth take over.

"And the mark?" She asked. "That won't help you?"

"They can't see it." I said. "He'd be forever shammed and then they'll scan the wound. They'll know."

"Your life is worse less than his honor?" She scoffed. "Well they certainly taught the hirogen that part well enough."

"For what he gave." I took a breath and memories almost broke a tear from my face. "... yes. My life to preserve his honor. That's more than fair."

"I think he'd argue otherwise." Janeway said. "Otherwise, wouldn't he have killed you instead of free you?"

I thought for a moment before taking the final sip of my drink. "Beasts too, can have honor."

"Oh?" Janeway arched her eyebrow.

"Important last words." I said flatly, yawning once more. "Thank you for the lemonade. I think I'm going to rest for a bit."

"Keep yourself healthy. B'elanna won't accept any excuses once you're back in shape." She joked.

I merely chuckled and left through the tubes.


	24. Chapter 24

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph**

**I own only the character of Vile. **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox **

_**A beat of the heart**_

Two days passed from my talk with Janeway and I found myself in the Sickbay with the Doctor. He was scanning me to ensure my recovery was going right. He and I were both happy to find it was, though it seemed my body really didn't like the whole dying and being brought back thing as it was going slower than he would have predicted. I stood up off the examination table and stretched the best I could and yawned lazily. _Voyager_ and her crew were growing on me and I could not deny it, but I was still not happy with the artificial creatures we had in the databanks.

Then a message chimed from engineering. It was Seven and the message she had left me speechless. Torres was pregnant. Well I had to stick around for this, after all one had to support their boss, right?

"Vile..." The Doctor said as he got his equipment ready. "This is serious, something is wrong." Damn he must have noticed my smile.

"All right Doc, but I wanna see some pictures when this is over." I sighed. Fighting with the Doctor was like fighting the ocean, it never got you anywhere except in a circle.

I left with a yawn as Torres was walked in held up by Icheb and Seven. I decided to visit the one place I knew would not drive me insane this day. I stopped by the holodeck and no one was running anything. I had learned recently I was actually supposed to schedule my time in the thing, but I figured if no one was actively using it there shouldn't be a problem. I scanned the public programs and found an interesting little program I had heard the others ran once or twice. Something about the Maquis in the crew causing a mutiny. I chuckled as I passed it, eventually deciding to just go back to my alcove.

The cargo bay was empty, Seven and Icheb were probably helping with Torres. I didn't much care about that, except to hope everything was all right. I crawled in and slept for a bit before waking up and heading to sickbay for a chat with the Doctor. I must have slept most of the day because the halls were mostly empty, which allowed me to stretch and crawl to a full length I normally couldn't. I got into the turbo lift and rod a deck up, sauntered out and right into sickbay where the Doctor was smiling like a lunatic.

"Up for a midnight jog?" He asked jokingly.

"No, just felt like talkin' to someone I know isn't trying to influence me." I yawned.

"Still lethargic I see?" He motioned for me to step over to a table, I sat down and let him do his scans.

"My advice, go eat something." He said. "You haven't eaten in nearly a day."

"What the hell time is it?" I yawned.

"06:00." He gave a look of concern.

"I think food is a fine idea." I yawned, "First I wanna stretch..."

"Go right ahead." The Doctor said. "I still have no idea how you get in the Jeffey's Tubes."

"The _kainde _body Doctor, is meant to infiltrate. Even mine on some level." I smiled.

"Really, because you're built more like an enforcer." He said, almost asking, but not quite.

I decided to indulge him, "I was, in the hive, it wasn't pleasant.

"I'm sorry, I know memories of your life are sparse." His concern was obvious.

"Human life Doc, I remember the monster just fine." I admitted.

"I can't..." He stopped talking as he looked over a pad. "Well that's not good."

"Oh?" My curiosity was piqued.

He simply ordered a communication channel opened to B'elanna and Tom's quarters and requested them to come to the Sickbay. He wouldn't say but given what happened recently I guessed it had to do with their kid on the way.

"Right, that's my cue to leave." I got up and left without any fuss, the Doctor looked relieved. So I then made my way to the Mess Hall. Not my fondest place, but Neelix was a good listener and I needed to talk.

Another ride in the turbo lift ride later, this time with a few crew members who had made it clear they preferred to ignore me, and I was at the Mess Hall. Neelix was cooking something involving spices and only a few people where in the mess.

"Good morning Vile!" Neelix smiled. "Did you hear the wonderful news?"

"Yeah." I yawned. "Gimme something sugary. Man dying takes it out of you..." A look passed over his face that made me think he knew what I meant.

His smile returned a split second later. "I've got just the thing." He went back into his kitchen and I heard a few things crash.

"So, what's the scuttlebutt?" I yawned again.

"Eh? Oh rumors." I heard him shout something and then he walked out with an odd green drink.

"What are you killing back there?" I tried to peek around.

"It's a surprise for dinner tonight." He said defensively as he block almost all my attempts to see behind him.

"Is it gonna poison the ship? 'Cause I heard you did that once." I took the drink and looked it over. It was a vegetable fruit concoction I could barely stand to smell, but the Doctor cleared me for an omnivorous diet shortly after my revival. I now knew why people feared some of Neelix's food.

"I'm a little offended by that Vile." He feigned a prideful blow.

"Is this gonna melt _me?_" I asked looking the drink over again.

"It didn't melt the container it was in." He smiled. I glared at him before downing it in one gulp.

"Oh God!" I gasped as the tepid, muddy liquid passed through my throat. The taste wasn't bad, just the texture.

"Not good?" He looked concerned.

"Oh, some more." I groaned. "I'm gonna hate myself today."

"If you don't like it..."

"Try it Neelix." I gasped.

He shrugged and went back and got his own glass. "Oh that's terrible..." He came out with another glass for me and had one for himself. "This is just wrong." He grimaced and smiled at the same time.

"I know." I groaned as I took smaller sips of the drink. "Bet I can handle more than you."

Neelix paused for a second. "You have a bet Mr. Vile."

We cleared a table and sat two pitchers of the odd drink at the table. He pulled out two smallish cups, not quite shot glasses but not full drinking ups. We quickly attracted a few crew members as we set up everything. Even Ensign Wildman showed up, though she looked more disappointed in Neelix than anything.

"You boys are playing a drinking game?" She asked as she passed with a laugh. "This'll be good."

I snorted a laugh and and slammed back the first drink with a cough and gasp. "Oh, it's even worse when it settles."

"We shall..." Neelix downed his glass and coughed. His eyes went wide. "Oh it is!" The crew laughed.

"Told you." I winced as I took my second glass. "Oh will someone stir this please?" I gasped.

"Feeling like giving up?" Neelix chuckled, well until he took his second glass. "Someone stir it!" He seemed to be crying.

"Not on your life Hedgehog." I chuckled and downed my third after it was stirred by a kind blonde. "Oh, that's kinda better."

"Hedgehog?" He seemed offended. And squishy. He took his third and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "I'm going to beat you Mr. Vile, and when I do..." He stopped talking and seemed to focus on not throwing up.

"Ha! You got nothing Neelix." I downed a fourth and things got even squisher. "Oh... This may not... have..." I looked over to see Tuvok scanning the drink. "Hey Mr. Vulcan!" I'm not sure what happened, but I woke up in Sickbay with a splitting headache an hour later.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8 )(8)(8)(8)(8)

The Doctor looked over Vile's sleeping and snoring form with a chuckle and then went back to his plans for the unborn child of Tom and B'elanna. He was also going over B'elanna's request to change some things about her child. She had some concerns he could understand, just not acquiesce to and it made him more than a little concerned.

"Oooo..." Vile stirred and looked very confused. "Did I beat the Hedgehog?" His eyes were bloodshot and he looked ready to vomit.

"You mean Neelix?" The Doctor sighed. "Yes, if you consider getting a hangover winning."

"Oh..." Vile looked very confused. "I got drunk?"

"As it turns out Mr. Neelix let that lovely fruit ripen a bit too long. It made a very impromptu cider." The Doctor began scanning Vile. "You'll be fine, just report back to Sickbay if the headache persists."

"I have a headache?" Vile asked, this time not bothering to hide any confusion.

"You will shortly." The Doctor smiled. "Maybe now you'll stick to synthohol."

"Synth..." Vile shook his head. "Does everything have to perfect nowadays?" He then stomped out of Sickbay,but not before slamming his head into the ceiling. "And there's the headache..."

The Doctor merely shook his head as he was left alone in the Sickbay, his new favorite patient having just left him with a good laugh and a lesson as he realized Vile was not going to settle for synthohol as most the crew did. That meant that his little corner of _Voyager_ was going to be needing preparation for a drunk Vile. He knew if he was lucky Vile would turn out to be a lazy, apathetic drunk like had proven to be with this drink. He also knew to prepare for the event of Vile loosing control and going berserk.

He stayed lost in his thoughts of Vile and the potential drunkenness and the unborn child that was now his concern for several hours. The ideas from one seemed to influence the other and caused the Doctor to look over Vile's scans to check a few potential methods of removing the hybrid DNA from his body, but each method showed to irreparably damage or kill him.

As he was about to run a few programs of a similar nature against the scans of the unborn child though he heard the sickbay doors open. He got up, but he heard something disturbing. "Computer: Stop the EMH's program." That was the last thing he heard that night.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8 )(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

While I was recovering I decided to pay a visit to B'elanna and Tom to apologize for possibly ruining their conversation with the Doctor. That thought quickly ended though as I and half the deck could hear a heated argument broiling over in their quarters. It was something about Klingons and being mocked. Well it was either that or B'elanna was shouting something in klingon. It's hard to tell when your head is ringing like a fire alarm.


	25. Chapter 25

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph**

**I own only the character of Vile. **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox **

_**Drunken Advice from a Monster**_

I crawled out of my alcove later that night. Seven and Icheb were regenerating, a state I wished I could emulate as they told me they were incapable of dreaming. I ignored the thought as my headache from earlier was not going away. An entire day of sleeping did nothing and I wasn't sure if it was the bulkhead, the drink or the lack of food that did it. Time for the professional's opinion.

I groaned as I got on the lift. I ran into two the Delaney sisters. Twins that I had only met in passing. They looked concerned and one asked if I was all right. Her sister told her what had happened and they both giggled before apologizing and wishing me luck in getting rid of the headache.

Then I stopped at the turbo lift and a very unintelligent idea came to my mind as I ordered it to Deck 2. From there I made my way to a Jeffery's tube and into the mess hall where I "acquired" a bottle of the fruit drink that Neelix had made. What I hadn't predicted was my name literally being on one, while another simply read "mine". Sometimes one had to admire Neelix. Rarely, but it could happen. I turned around and grabbed the bottle with my tail, then went to Sickbay through the tubes.

I came out with all the subtlety of a normal _kainde_. Well a slightly hung over one anyway. That meant that I surprised B'elanna as she stood at the Sickbay's console without the Doctor insight. She turned to look at me and guilt covered her face.

"This isn't what it looks like." She said defensively.

"What's it look like?" I asked, honestly confused. "The Doc in the holodeck?" He was often there during the evening shift."

"Not exactly..." She said as she fiddled with the console. "You're not going to stop me are you?"

"With what?" I held up my claws. "These can't exactly tap on those console's safely you know that right? Plus I just wanna get drunk, care to join me?"

"I'm pregnant." She crossed her arms with a glare.

"Oh..." I blinked. "Right. More for me." I said as I sat on a table. "I'll just wait for the Doc."

"You're really not gonna let me do this are you?" B'elanna scoffed.

"The hell are you doing?" I asked with a snap. "I just came for some headache relief, not a bigger headache." I caught a glimpse of the console, the Doctor's matrices. "REALLY?"

"I want what's best for her." B'elanna said.

"And fucking with the Doctor is gonna get that?" I rolled my eyes.

"He won't listen to me!" She snapped with a hint of a growl.

"If he's not listening then maybe you're being ignorant." I shot back, then rolled the words over in my head. Yup, no sense. I opened the bottle and began to drink.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" B'elanna looked more confused than I felt.

"I dunno, what're you trying to change?" I asked.

She punched up a display and a baby girl was displayed in a hologram. She pointed to the forehead ridges on the holo-child. "She will be mocked and tormented."

"Well if she's anything like you she'll break their arms." I snickered. She didn't laugh and I realized she was serious. I put the bottle down for a moment. "And the Doctor?"

"He says it's to dangerous, that I could do more damage to her." She rubbed her shoulders as she sat on the table across from me. "I just want her to be safe. I mean wouldn't you take the chance to be one hundred percent human again, even if there was a risk?"

"Hell yes." I said, "But I've had more than my fair share at this rat race we call life." I touched my claw to her stomach. "This one's just starting the first journey."

"First journey?" She looked confused and I couldn't blame her. I was letting _their _stories go at every corner it seemed.

"A race I once met, they called being born the First Journey." I said. "Point is I'm capable of gauging the risk and reward on my own desires and experiences. This one ain't." I tapped her stomach, "Which means you have to gauge what's best for her."

"I am." She said.

"Bullies were that bad?" I grunted as I grabbed the bottle and leaned against a wall.

"I am not doing this because I had a hard time." She snorted. "I mean..."

"You don't want her to picked on, yeah I get that." I yawned. "So what are you going to do?"

"I want the ridges removed." She snapped.

"You really think that's gonna stop kids from being dicks?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Kids are cruel little monsters for the most part." I laughed. "Hell you ALL lucked out that Naomi's such a nice kid. Icheb to, little bastard..."

"You have a point?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." I said as I got up and went back towards the tube. "All I know is that changing the Doc won't help your kid in the long run. Now, I'm gonna go find Neelix and we're gonna get smashed. Please make sure the protocols for dealing with stupid drunks are left intact." With that I vanished into the tube and promptly smashed into another metal thing.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

"Ohhh..." I woke up the shuttle bay aboard Neelix's ship. He was passed out on his console and I noticed both of our bottles were at his feet. I decided to let him sleep it off and stepped outside and stretched. That was about the time I noticed Tuvok coming towards me.

"Mr. Vile." He said sharply, as always. "I require your cooperation."

"Lemme go see the Doc first." I yawned. "Got a huge headache."

"That is what I require your assistance for." He explained.

I let my shoulder's sage and just sighed. "She futzed with the Doctor, didn't she?"

"You were aware?" Tuvok seemed legitimately surprised as we made our way to the turbolift.

"I know she was fiddling with him..." I shook my head. "Can't remember why. Much." I leaned against the inside of the lift.

"I hope the consumption of alcoholic beverages does not become a problem." Tuvok said with a glance.

"Tuvok, my head is pounding and the guy that can fix me is unavailable." I let my look linger on him. "Do you really want to get into a debate on alcohol versus synthohol with me right now?" The lift stopped and I squeezed out into the hall and made my way to the Sickbay where several of the security team had gathered. No weapons buy they looked unhappy.

"He physically sealed it." Carey sighed.

"Aren't you engineering?" I said as I lightly cracked my neck.

"I moonlight." He admitted.

"Well step back moon-boy." I dug my claws into the small crack where the doors met. I pushed to separate them and I heard the folding and bending of metal as the door fought back against me. I smiled as I felt the metal give without me needing to force too much of my own strength into it it. I wasn't at my full strength, but just feeling something pulse through me was enough to restore me mentally. I felt the metal dig back and cut my talons and the leaking blood loosened more metal. Then the door gave way. B'elanna's eyes met mine and I simply walked away. This was her problem and she didn't need me here. Besides the headache was going away.

A few days passed before I saw B'elanna again. She sat next to me as I sat in the mess hall with a small glass of my new favorite drink. Tuvok had yet to try and get me into that debate I mentioned and I was glad. Alcohol just tasted better.

"So..." B'elanna smiled. "We chose a godfather."

"Yeah, Doc told me. He's pretty happy." I yawned as I sipped the glass.

"You must really like that stuff. Even Neelix won't touch it anymore." She laughed.

"He shouldn't have had a bottle and a half of the stuff." I chuckled, still staring into the light specked darkness.

"I guess I owe you an apology." She said. "You offered some kind of advice."

"I was drunk."

"But you opened up to me and I brushed it off." She said. "For that I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "You were in the middle of a mental crisis, I was drunk." I tapped her stomach. "Just keep that one in mind from now on."

"Oh I was and I was projecting so bad it's not even funny." She admitted.

"Aww, wish I could have seen that slide show." I laughed as I took my eyes off the black for a moment.

"What're you looking for?" She noticed my eyes finally coming away.

I openly hesitated. "Fear."

"The Hirogen know better than to mess with you now, so don't worry." She smiled. "So how are you feeling anyway?"

"Doc says another few days and I can get back to scrambling through the tubes to fix all your problems and yell at people for being in my way." My eyes wandered back to space.

"Good, I'm going to need the help." She smiled. "Think you can deal with Carey giving you orders?"

I shrugged. "Moon-boy knows what he's doing."

"Well I guess that settles that." She smiled and went to stand, but I stopped her.

"If something comes after me." She sat back down. "They won't be very forgiving and they won't give second chances."

"Ok..." Great, I put her on edge.

"Don't be a hero with them."

"Who?" She asked.

"You're better off not knowing." I sighed. "Just trust me, please B'elanna. You've been a friend."

"All right. You just let me know when to hide." She smiled with a small bit of worry.

"There's no hiding." I said, my mind now focusing on the darkness. Something was coming and fast. _They_ were coming. The _kainde_ in me could feel it, it wanted to fight. The human though, wanted to run and hide. Both were terrible ideas.


	26. Chapter 26

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph**

**I own only the character of Vile. **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox **

_**The blip**_

The days after B'elanna's error in judgment left little excitement for the crew. Vile recovered without much incident, other than planting Lieutenant Ayala against a wall when he shut down Vile's confessional program in the middle of it's use. It didn't take long for the news of the use of the program to spread and the questions that came along with it. He was checking astrometrics for any sign of Leto when it met it's head though.

"You are intelligent, capable and deadlier than most things I or anyone on this crew have encountered." Seven said from nowhere.

"Thanks..." Vile looked up, confused. "I think."

"How is it you believe in such a cruel deity?" Seven asked.

"Wow." He stopped. "I honestly though it'd be Janeway to ask that." He chuckled. "Simplest answer I can give Seven is that even I don't know. Though I don't think He's particularly cruel." A talon pierced the console as he absentmindedly tapped against it, zapping the hybrid and causing him to shriek in pain. "Though He has a poor sense of humor sometimes. _Pauk!"_

"But why?" Seven persisted, confused as her perspective did not allow for religions.

"Because I do." Vile said with a sigh. "My family was catholic, well my mom was, and I was raised as such. So was..." He stopped. "We were used to not fitting in because of it. I honestly don't know why it's an issue."

"I am merely curious." Seven said. "I did not mean to offend you."

"Non really taken." Vile smiled. "There's no real logical reason to believe in God or any other faith. It's just a part of you that does. Faith."

"I have tried to understand faith before, it did not go well." She shifted uncomfortably.

"Nothing to be ashamed of." Vile laughed. "At least you're not asking if I decorated the hive for Christmas."

"Who..." Seven didn't get to finish.

"Paris, being a smart ass." Vile chuckled. "I should probably inform the Captain as to why he was late..."

"Chasing fellow crew members is not a healthy way to adjust." Seven tried to scold him.

"Maybe not, but it's fun as hell." Vile laughed.

"But how do you not blame your god for your condition?" Seven asked, ease working it's way back into the conversation.

"Who says I didn't?" Vile said as he leaned against a wall. "Three hundred plus years is a long time to adapt to life. A long time to think and speculate one's place in the universe. A long time to hate and a long time to ask for forgiveness."

"I do not understand." Seven said.

"I was angry, I asked for forgiveness." He shrugged. "I had the time."

"Do you think He gave it?" Seven asked.

Vile was silent for a few moments before he spoke. "Him, yes. Me? Working on that."

"I do not understand."

"God forgives because His love is infinite." Vile smiled. "Not so sure on the power part though. We, however, are far more harsh when it comes to our own actions."

"I believe I understand." Seven said calmly.

"At least one of us does." Vile chuckled. "Faith has never been my strong point. I was a terrible kid and a troublesome teenager."

"How so?" Seven asked.

"I don't know." He admitted. "Those memories are... fuzzy at best." He sat on the floor. "I remember Robin yelling at me for breaking her horse toys, something about bleaching their hair."

"Bleach is a harsh chemical." Seven said, "How would you get that?"

"Dad was a bit of a chemist." He smiled. "What about your family, what were they like?"

"Irresponsible, but kind and loving." Seven said flatly.

"Gonna assume that has to do with Borg-ness." He gestured to her.

"Borg-ness?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm not so good with words." He laughed. "What else you got?"

"You mentioned your adolescence, what about that made you a nuisance?" She was partially back to scanning.

"Well part of it was me being a complete rebel and the other was the guy raising us all. He was... strict to say the least." Vile smiled. "He knew to give Robin a wide berth though."

"She sounds formidable." Seven said.

"She was." Vile smiled. "I'd ask about siblings, but I don't think that's a good one. So, what's your plan if the Borg catch you again?"

"Self termination is an option for me." Seven said coldly.

"Fair enough, I'd actually say a good call." Vile shifted uneasily.

"Who is Robin?" Seven asked, her blunt manner almost like a spear through Vile's thoughts.

Silence filled the bay for more than a few moments.

"Am I to believe you do not remember?" Seven asked.

"Oh I remember Seven." Vile took a hard, deep breath. "Hard to forget the person born five minutes after you."

"I am sorry." Seven said, a slight tinge of guilt fleshed out her usual monotone voice. "I did not mean to pry."

"Hey I was prying with you and I left the door wide open for the question." Vile smiled.

"You miss her." It was a statement.

"I will." Vile banged his head against the metal wall.

"She is like you." Seven concluded.

"Yeah, she was on the ship." Vile admitted.

"The chemical counter agents the Doctor has been making." Seven said. "They are to counter an ability of hers?"

"Pheromonal manipulation on a level close to mind control." Vile shook his head. "Ain't family grand."

"This conversation is unnerving you." Again another observation.

"A little." He admitted, "But I better get used to it. It'll be out there soon enough." He stood up and yawned with a stretch. "I don't think we're going to find anything today."

"You are likely correct, but it is still time to search." Seven said. "Could you look these over." She handed him a pad with several anomalies on them.

"I don't know this crap Seven." He laughed as he scanned through them. "I'm just an engineer wa..." His eyes stopped on one of the final anomalies. "Mother fucker."

"I remember you made an arrangement with Icheb not to use foul language." Seven said as she looked at the bad and brought up the coordinates of the anomaly.

"Scan for that again." Vile said.

"We have passed the anomaly, it will take time." Seven said as she activated the scan. Much to her surprise it showed the anomaly closer than it once was and on an intercept course with _Voyager._

"Vile to Janeway." Vile ordered the computer.

"_Find something good?" _Janeway's voice came over the com.

"Do not fight them. Power down weapons and no one is to have a phaser." Vile said.

"_Is this them?" _She asked.

"Yautja." Vile said as he felt the scar on his forehead.

Then _Voyager_ stopped and the world lurched forward for everyone on the ship.


	27. Chapter 27

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph**

**I own only the character of Vile. **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox **

_**Sacrifice**_

"Stay here!" I shouted to Seven as she stood up. Yautja would tolerate her existence, but not her presence. I scrambled down the halls, over the few people still trying to get their bearings. I was on my way to the shuttle bay, this could only end one way.

"_Vile to the bridge."_ The computer chimed in.

I ignored it and got around the crew in no time. I was at a shuttle trying to operate it when Lieutenant Carey stepped up behind me.

"The Captain want's you on the bridge." He snapped.

"The hell are you doing here?" I snapped.

"B'elanna asked me to get you there." He said.

"They just want me Carey and they'll destroy this ship to get me."

"The Captain wants you on the bridge." He said sternly. "We're not just giving you up."

"You don't know what you're up against Moon-boy." I hissed.

"We've faced worse." He smiled.

"You really haven't." I sighed. "Now let me go and everyone can just keep going." I went to get on the shuttle.

"No we couldn't." Carey said. "This crew's stayed alive by sticking together and not giving up on each other." I turned to face him, his face was always the same, but now he had a sincerity I never saw before.

"We're all going to die, you know that, right?" I said darkly as I brushed past him and almost dove into a Jeffery's Tube. I scampered and climbed through the narrow tubes and eventually made my way to the Bridge.

"You're going to kill this entire ship." I snapped.

"Not if we can get them to back down." Janeway said as she looked at the screen. "Sensors say its right there, but not even a shimmer of a cloak."

"You're to focused." I said. Then the cloak dropped and the massive fore cannon and a small section of what I assumed was a bridge filled the view screen.

"Captain. That's just a small portion of it." Tom Paris gulped back fear. Then the words that caught me off guard. "They're hailing."

"On screen." Janeway ordered.

The screen was blank for a few seconds before one appeared in the center. He looked young and had fresh scars. He wasn't the leader, but he spoke with authority.

"Why have you attacked us?" Janeway demanded.

It spoke in the language the translator couldn't understand and Janeway looked to me.

"They want the abomination they see to your side." I translated.

"We know not try translating your language, so for now he's off limits." Janeway said.

"Captain, they're charging weapons!" Paris shouted as the ship rocked with a blast.

The yautja laughed then spoke.

"Do not try our patience." I said. "He's not their leader."

Janeway nodded. "How about I speak to your Captain."

"Elder." I corrected. The yautja laughed again, demanding the same from Janeway. I let a torrent of words forward describing how the female Captain here would eviscerate him if given the chance. He didn't like that and growled towards me.

"What was that?" She asked.

"He wanted this ship's Captain. I told him you were the Captain." She let her glare linger on me. "And that if he valued certain body parts he'd show you the respect you deserve."

"Let's just keep it simple with this guy for now." She sighed.

"Threats and posturing are part of their negotiating." I sighed back.

"Oh lovely." She shook her head. "You Elder. Now."

The yautja raised his hand and Tom was about to say something when a voice tore spoke from the rear.

"_Abom-i-nation-s..." _A taller more experienced yautja appeared and pushed the other out of the screen. This was the boss. _"Allll-ways so confuuuuu-sing." _

"Ensign Kim, did you translate that?" Janeway's eyes almost popped out of her head.

Kim's hand were like lightning over the console before they stopped. "Captain, it's not translating."

Janeway's face paled as she realized the elder was speaking in english. Then the elder laughed and it didn't stop until it was satisfied.

"_And, it kn-ows our wa-a-ays." _He looked straight at me._ "I wi-ll judge this o-ne for my-self."_

"And how do you plan to do that if your subordinate keeps firing on us?" Janeway snapped.

The elder chuckled, the subordinate growled and hissed a threat to Janeway in the yautja tongue. I lurched forward and hissed at him, the _kainde_ in me not letting what I had found be threatened. The elder paused, the subordinate paused and Janeway let a glance pass between us. That's when I noticed I had placed myself _between_ Janeway and the screen. Well shit, where did that come from?

The subordinate hissed a threat to me, but the elder picked him up and threw him across the room. Then the elder stood back in front of us. He paused for a moment before giving orders to prepare a shuttle and then he tapped the screen. _"Pre-pare. Our ar-rval, ooman."_ Then the screen went blank.

"What just happened?" Janeway asked.

"I don't fucking know." I screeched. "He should have vaporized this ship on seeing me!"

"Let's hope that's not still on their agenda." Janeway said as she tapped her com. "Shuttle bay prepare for boarding from an unknown vessel. Do NOT present weapons, these 'guests' are easily provoked."

A voice confirmed her order.

"Tuvok, you me, Harry and Vile." She said, I saw a look of fear grip Harry. Smart kid. "Leave phasers here."

"Yes, captain." Tuvok handed his personal phaser to Chakotay and Harry passed his own to Paris.

"Let's go meet our guests." She sighed.

"You should have let me go Janeway..." I shook my head.

"I never give crew up to **anyone**." The tone in her voice was locked and new to me. This wasn't the mother, the captain or anything I'd have expected. This was a person protecting what they cared about. I merely nodded, for whatever reason Janeway saw me as an ally, maybe even a friend, I don't know but I was worth fighting for and suddenly I felt stronger than I had felt in a long time.

The five of us arrived fast and I saw the scout ship land in the shuttle bay. Several minutes passed before the door opened and the atmosphere within rolled out. A few crew members scattered. I heard the arrival of several security crew behind us and I turned to see Flores among them with Ayala in command. They were unarmed but their mere presence troubled me.

Then the atmosphere pouring form the yautja ship stirred and I went on edge. I kept my wits about me, my claws down and my tail ready to defend. The crew took my reactions in stride and stood at attention, even when the cloaks dropped and four large male yautja came within inches of their faces, scanning them up and down. None were the elder and that made very nervous as I knew it wanted to see me. I kept my eyes on the four males until I heard a clicking right in front of my own face. I didn't even have time to react before I was lifted off the ground by one solid grab. Then the leader de-cloaked.

"_So..."_ It clacked in the brutal mix of english and yuatjan. _"Dis-tracccted." _

"Let him go." Janeway ordered. The elder responded by simply turning it's masked face to her.

"_You... Speeakkkk for it?" _

"I'm his Captain, commanding officer. His elder on this ship." Janeway said. I tried to tell her again to let them just take me, but every time I tried to speak it would closer harder around my neck.

It cackled and clicked in a curious manner, one I knew could be good or bad. He had made that sound many times when teaching us how to survive. The elder was curious.

"_Whyyy won't it... fiiiighhht?" _He squeezed harder and I could barely hear anything other than the blood pounding in my ears.

"I don't know, normally you'd be dead by now and not just by him." Janeway's stern glare seemed to make her just as tall as the elder, but it could have been the fact that I was choking.

"_You fighhhht for hiiiiim?" _It barked, perfect english, this guy knew what he was doing. _"You diiiiie for hiiiim?" _

"As would I for anyone on this ship and they'd do the same." Janeway shot back, then the security team drew their phasers.

"_It knooooows our ways, ooman. It knoooows what commmmes next, but will it fiiiight for you. Will it diiiie for you?"_ The elder turned to me now, only loosening the grip enough to let me breath. He was right I knew what came next and the subtle tip of his head sprang me into action.

The four males each targeted a member of the security team. I drew back my tail and much to the elder's surprise I tripped the team, causing the bolts of plasma to slam into the floor behind them. Tuvok then stepped forth and began combating a male in hand to hand combat. The security team broke into a scramble and hid behind boxes while firing on the males. The phasers would hurt them, but little more unless they were set to maximum strength kill.

"_An odd choice." _The elder pulled me to his mask and seemed to stare inside my mouth. Then he lifted me higher, choked me tighter and slammed me into the ground. My back exploded into pain as he held me there, staring me over. Then in the yautja tongue, _"Fight back." _

The words came from deep with in me. I demanded in the yautja tongue that he leave the crew of the _Voyager_ alone. He laughed.

"_You will not fight with your pack?" _A phaser blast hit his side and he didn't flinch.

"I won't put them in anymore danger." I choked out.

"_Fight or they die." _He growled. _"Even the little ones." _

The feeling from the cargo bay came back. A bile and intense rage boiled in my blood and it surged a strength into me like I had never known. This time though I was focused, I knew what to do. My tail coiled around the yautja's neck with ease and flipped him off of me and into a wall. Granted, I was still in his grip and hit the wall with him, my arm shoulder making a lovely snapping sound.

His metal claws extended out and he tried to stab me. I caught the arm though and noticed the lovely computer on it. He would activate a bomb inside if he thought it would preserve his honor. I heard the crew retreat into the halls, everyone but Janeway and Tuvok. The other males were now waiting by the scout ship simply keeping their fire split between the hall and Janeway and Tuvok.

"We need to drop the force field!" I shouted. "They'll blow themselves up otherwise!"

"We can't get to the suits." Janeway shouted back.

"No." I growled as I held the elder back and tangled my claws with his. My blood pouring on his skin and burning it to a patch that simply bubbled over. Then I picked him up and held him over my head and tossed him to his four companions. They collided beautifully. "Get to the hall now!" I shouted as I raced towards the four.

I heard them run with Janeway shouting angrily at me, but it didn't matter as I hit the five yautja, my body was lifted up, slammed into the ground and... restrained. My tail, my legs and arms were all held down. Then the elder had them hold me to face level while walking with me into the scout ship. When we were on board he ordered the ship sealed and me thrown into a corner. Then he activated his communications.

"_Your abomination is brave." _He chuckled.

"You're damn right, now give him back before I come in there and blow your ship to pieces." She snapped.

"_He bears the mark of a clan..." _The elder clicked about his words. Shit, he saw the marking, it was all over now. _"I know the clan for we too bear it's marking." _With that the elder turned to me and removed his mask, directly in the center of his forehead was the scarred marking of the clan that I, by rights was a part of.

"Fuck." It was all I could say. He seemed to get a kick out of that. Then he put his mask back on.

"_First we hear it's tale." _The elder said. _"Then we see if it truly is an abomination." _

"You aren't taking him off this ship." Janeway growled this time.

"_It is our way." _The elder smiled to me, the crooked smile of a trickster. _"If you desire 'captain', you and one other may join him. You may prove yourself to the yautja. You may try to protect it." _

"You mother-" I barked, but a shorter male kicked me in the chest and managed to wind me. There was a silence before I heard Janeway respond.

"You'll leave my ship alone and let us pass if we do this for him?" She asked. No Janeway, don't fall for it.

"_If you prove to be worthy of being called 'blooded'. If not, you will not be capable of returning to your ship." _He trilled.

"Because I'll be dead. I get it. Stop the posturing and give me a straight answer." Janeway said. "Will your ship let mine continue if we fail?"

The elder arched an eyebrow at me.

"Don't fuck with her. She's kinda mean when stressed." I coughed.

"_The abomination speaks highly of you, protects you and yours. He honors the clan above himself." _He nodded, to who I couldn't see but his response was quick. _"Record nothing of us and you will pass unharmed." _

"I'll be there with another soon." Janeway said grimly. Stupid. Stupid.

"_She is brave." _The elder looked to me. _"You honor her."_

One of the males spoke. "lou-dte kale..." It shook it's head and my tail was in it's arm before it realized what had happened.

"_You insult who it follows... " _The elder smiled as he put his mask back on. _"And it strikes with a warning." _The elder crackled with a laugh.


	28. Chapter 28

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph**

**I own only the character of Vile. **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox **

_**The Hunter's path**_

I wrenched my tail from the male's arm and it turned to face me, it's stance filled with anger. Before it could strike though the elder ordered him away. He was to curious for his own good, something that came with age I suppose.

The door opened a few moments later and another male walked in with Janeway and Flores. My surprise must have been evident and the oddity of two females coming to a male's aid must have been a huge culture shock because none of the males said anything, joking or otherwise when they entered and none of them said anything about me. Well, except for the elder, he seemed to have something to say about everything.

"_Two females." _He sat in a chair that was more like a throne. _"Ooman and bahh-joren." _

Double fuck.

"You know of the bajorans?" Janeway asked.

"_The last of the races in your section of space we had some interest in before we left." _It explained. _"Their gods are very persuasive." _He took off a piece of armor and showed a large scar, a weak spot, that ran across his chest.

"You faced the Black Warrior." I said.

"_As did you." _He didn't look at me, but he did order us quarters to be given while we traveled. Even me.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8 )(8)

I sat in the corner of our single room. Janeway was going over a list of small arms they managed to "smuggle" aboard. They didn't realize just how ahead of them the yautja were. Just how pointless those weapons would be.

"Come on, Vile, say something." Flores said with an oblivious smile. "We came to help."

"You threw your lives away." I growled. "Their tests are lethal for them, imagine what it'd be for you."

"Well then let's set a precedent." Janeway said. "They let us get these on board, why?" Okay, maybe not so ahead of Janeway.

"They'll be pointless." I snorted.

"What?" Flores blinked. "What is this test?"

"_Kainde amedha._" I said flatly. "The hard meat."

"The bugs?" Flores visibly paled.

"Drones."

"Then we'll improvise and kill them." Janeway said. "The point is we aren't leaving you to them to die. Besides you can help us in that fight."

"What makes you think they're having me fight _kainde_?" I laughed. "Not a normal one at least."

"What'll they pit you against?" Flores asked.

"If not a yautja, a royal guardian." I said. "Young queens built like tanks."

Silence filled the room. It remained that way until the elder appeared at our door.

"_You must eat." _He crackled out, _"If you wish to survive."_ At least he wasn't pretending he couldn't speak perfect english anymore. They got up and followed, Janeway had to order me to do so, which caused the elder to tilt his head curiously then let a low rumbling laugh out.

"What's so funny?" Janeway asked, confused.

"You're female and a leader." I said. "Their society is very different."

"Oh and what should a woman be doing?" Flores asked, her offense obvious.

We came to a long table where various meats were strewn across. We took our seats and the elder spoke in the yautjan language. I didn't bother translating until he was done.

"Let this meal fill your hungry bellies. Let it strengthen your will and resolve and let your hunts never end with you as another's meal." I shook my head in frustration.

"You didn't answer my question." Flores asked. "What's a female supposed to do in their culture?"

"Why don't you ask him?" I pointed to the warrior who's shoulder I had speared earlier.

"_Females..." _The elder spoke. _"Run our home world. They keep it from falling apart into a ridiculous civil war and keep the males from becoming to rowdy. Some young foolish males do not quite understand that."_ He pointed to the wounded warrior.

"Well good, hope whoever did that can do more to him." Flores smirked as she picked an odd looking meat to start with. Then she noticed my look I guess, "What?"

"_Hmmm..." _The elder stroked his chin before removing his mask, the other yautja removed their masks as well. _"The N'dui'se tran-slatttesss bett-t-ter." _

"You have a universal translator in there." Janeway said. The elder merely nodded. "But you understand us just fine." He nodded again.

"_Youu facccce Kainde Amedha Chiva soon." _He smiled, I noticed for the first time, his bottom left tusk was damaged. My blood ran cold and I turned my head to the table.

"What's wrong?" Janeway whispered to me.

"I am so fucked." I gasped.

He barked a laugh. _"Youuu face diiffereeent chiva. Youuu faccce warrrior..." _He pointed to the injured warrior. _"Tttthey wiiil waaatchhh, seeee ifff you faaail." _

"Wait..." Flores was mentally putting the pieces together.

"Why do I get the feeling Vile wasn't to happy with you." Janeway looked straight at the warrior. Double fuck. No triple fuck.

The warrior stood and barked a rather horrendous string of insults at Janeway. The other warriors laughed as Flores and Janeway simply looked confused. I felt the elder's hand on my shoulder and he yanked me up.

"_Doo, youuu kkkkilll on cccomand?" _ He laughed.

"_H'ko." _I gritted out. The warriors stopped laughing and turned to me. "_Nrak'ytara Voyager." _Janeway looked at me upon hearing the mention of her ship.

The warrior demanded to face me immediately. The others roared in a unified desire. They hissed, spat and growled at me. My tail curled up and about over my head, I felt my face contort to a snarl and Janeway and Flores tried to hold down each of my arms. I was ready to strike in nothing but pure rage when I heard the elder shout.

"_Ki'cte!" _The room froze. Their elder had given an order and the hunters would sooner die than break that order, but my blood was boiling and every part of me called for a fight. I was about to leap forward when the elder's hand slammed me to the ground and held me there firmly until my rage abated. This took a few minutes of me screaming at him, Janeway screaming at me and Flores shouting at the warrior.

"_Youuu alllll ha-ve r'ka of a warrior." _He smiled. Then ordered two warriors to escort us back to the quarters we were given and to bring us food later. Once we got in I scrambled to my corner and began clawing the wall in a fury.

"What the hell was that about?" Janeway demanded, either ignoring my need to destroy something or ignorant of it.

"Don't worry." I growled.

"Vile. I need to know." Janeway snapped. "What did you tell them about _Voyager_ that made that meat-head snap at you?"

I was silent for sometime. Janeway and Flores had even given up on talking to me. They were instead making survival plans for their trial. It was shortly before they tried to get to sleep that I decided to speak.

"I said I was _Voyager's_ guardian." I was quiet, and I saw the smile slip over Janeway's face. She remained quiet though and simply went to sleep after that.

Flores however chose to sit next to me for a bit. She kept staring at me with an odd smile before she chose to speak. "Told you. You're not a monster."

"Oh, I'm a monster Flores. Just not the demon I used to be." My voice was flat.

"So what happens tomorrow?" She asked.

"I'll fight and if I win, you'll face the kainde." I said.

"Will you win?" She asked, a second question seemed to be laced with in the obvious one.

"It's a tough call." I admitted. "These warriors do not play around. He's gonna try his damnedest to kill me."

"And you?" she leaned against a curve in the wall, and held her knee to her chest.

"I'm gonna do my best to not die." I said with a small laugh. "If I can get him unbalanced and knock him out I might be able to claim victory. As long as they don't declare it a fight to the death."

"Ouch, how often do those happen?" She looked worried.

"Not to often, but I pissed that guy off." I sighed. "Why'd you come anyway? Janeway I understand, she made the deal."

"I owe you." She said simply. "You saved my life, now I save yours."

"Not worth saving 'Lina." I shook my head.

"Wow, most people go with 'Cat' or just Flores." She nodded. "Only my dad ever called me that."

"Yeah well I'm an odd one." I laughed. "Get some sleep."

"All right, just promise me you're not just going to let them kill you." She gave me a serious look as if she trusted me, but couldn't be sure.

I watched them during the night. I put my mind into a place I hadn't been for a very long time. I put my mind into praying and I prayed for the strength to protect what had become my family. I looked out into the black from the one window we had and growled. Nothing would take them from me.


	29. Chapter 29

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph**

**I own only the character of Vile. **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox **

_**R'ka chiva**_

Janeway and Flores were already awake when the yautja and their elder came for us. The two had been preparing and were surprised when two yautja gave them heavy blasters of obvious klingon make as well as some light armor. I had to push the yautja out of the room so they could change, but the elder understood when I began growling. At least I hope he did.

When the two came out, they looked very different. Janeway's armor was built just slightly heavier and was older looking, as if another human had worn it. The same went for Flores' armor, only hers was more form fiitting and more cloth than metal or bone. I cast a glance to the elder, something was off here. He shouldn't have had two sets of armor like this just lying around, not for anything the size of a human anyway. He caught my glare and merely trilled with a sort of confident contentment I hadn't heard in a very long time.

Then I was lead away by the warriors. I was brought down to the ring in the center of their ship, but I was the only one there. Then slowly the warriors began to file in and take their seats. The had food and were shouting and snarling at me, "u'darahje", abomination. I tried to shut them out, but something in me wanted to give in to my rising anger and I let it. I turned and roared in their direction, shouting back at them and calling them names they had no words for. They stayed quiet after that.

Then the elder came in and took his seat. He had Janeway and Flores sitting next to him. He sat for a bit before standing and walking to the center of the ring. I noticed the warrior from yesterday was not on the other side and my curiosity was piqued.

When he hit the center of the ring he did something odd. He started to speak on my nature; he called me an abomination to be sure, but he also called me a warrior and proclaimed that my mark was proof of that. He said that my test was not to question my worth, but my will to remain apart from the kainde. Then he took the place of my opponent. Another warrior then announced the rules of the challenge. The elder would attempt to kill me and I could do the same without fear of reprisal, but I was also allowed to show mercy if I deemed it necessary. I saw the warrior I had initially thought I was meant to fight sit by their elder and simply glare at me.

The warrior announced the start of the fight and the elder was on me faster than I could react, due in no small part to my extreme confusion. Not from the change up, but from the fact that he had chosen to fight me in literal hand to hand combat. His hand were soon strangling and throttling me left and right while I fought to get my bearings. Then he threw me across the ring and I was on my feet once again.

He charged and we clashed, my large claws grasping and crushing his own smaller hands. I heard him roar in pain, but not anger. His control was incredible and even as I fought to put his arms down to his side he managed to wrench them back and punch me in the face and break my nose. I took the wound and used the acidic blood to spit in his face. It didn't blind him but it hurt and as he grabbed his face in pain I lunged in. Somehow though I found a foot in my chest and he was standing over me laughing.

"_Tttt-his is your nrak'ytara?" _He must have been speaking to Janeway. _"Perrhaps itttt is beeessst we juuuust kkkkkill yourrrr sssshiii..." _

He never got to finish his threat as I wrapped my tail around his neck and pulled him to the ground and began to claw at his chest. I pulled him to my face where I saw him smile.

"_Ssssucccch... loyyyyaltttty..." _He laughed. _"Eeeend... iiittttt..."_ I looked at his chest to see the damage I had done. My claws had ripped plenty of flesh off, but he could still live. I threw him to the ground and walked towards Janeway. A few steps in and I saw Flores' eyes light up in fear and I dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way just in time to see the elder's claw gauntlets slam into the ground where I was. Well he never did explicitly say he was doing this completely unarmed. Quadruple fuck.

I rose back to my feet while lashing my tail out to keep him at bay. It worked and I kept lashing out in order to buy myself some time. Something about this whole trial was off and I could smell something rotten. He was playing me for a fool, even in that moment he could have evaded my tail lashes and simply gutted me before I could react. He was pushing me and I couldn't tell to what end.

Then he did exactly what I knew he could. He dipped under one of my lashed and put his blades straight into my left shoulder. I howled in pain and speared my tail into his leg. We rolled around for a few second before we pushed ourselves away from the other. I stood and grabbed my shoulder, he did the same, but put little weight on his leg and yet he still had perfect balance.

"Motherfucker... do they make you guys out of iron or something?" I gasped. He merely trilled.

"Vile." I heard Janeway. "Do what you have to."

"Not looking for approval Janeway." I growled with a snap of my head. Well there's quintuple fuck.

He came charging in and was just slow enough for me to dodge away. He spun back to face me and I saw it. The wound he showed us earlier. It was an old scar that he kept armored. A weak spot. I balled my claw into a fist and charged him this time, his claws went straight into my left shoulder again, and I lost count of how fucked I was, because I had just planted my fist into the scar and it felt like punching solid steel.

"Seriously? Are you a cyborg or something?" I gasped, he still smiled and laughed.

Then I headbutted him. Well I jumped up and crashed my falling skull into his. It was all I could think of at the moment, but it worked. Oh did it work. We both fell to the ground and I noticed he was breathing but not moving. I had knocked him out, or so I hoped. I pushed myself to my feet and walked towards Janeway and Flores. This time it was Janeway's eyes that lit up, along with the other yautja and they did not look happy. I simply spun around and caught the gauntlet of the warrior I was supposed to face in my claws.

The elder stirred in the silent minutes that passed. No yautja would take their leader's right to punish the lawbreaker and even the lawbreaker would not fight back. Even when they were breaking their own rules the damn yautja's personal honor bound them to their rigid code.

The elder stood and forced the warrior to his knees. He ordered me to decide his fate and I knew not killing the young warrior would make that particular warrior angry as all hell. I also knew he'd likely be expelled and left on a desolate planet to survive or some other form of banishment. Add in the fact that I knew killing him would make Janeway and Flores upset and I just did not have the strength and the choice was obvious. Time to piss of the yautja even more.

"Oh..." I groaned. "Fuck it, he's stupid enough to get himself killed later in life." I walked away and grabbed some food from another warrior, he didn't object much. Well he shouted until I glared at him; beating an elder gives one a little clout after all. Then I sat down next to Flores.

"You're, uh..." Janeway looked over. "Bleeding everywhere." She pointed to my bubbling blood.

"Shit happens." I grumbled. She merely laughed.

The elder announced his punishment. He would spare the life of the warrior and not even banish him, if the warrior agreed to serve as our guide for our remaining time on board. The mandibles on the warrior flared and he must have noticed I didn't seem to give a crap because he merely nodded and was allowed to rise. Then we were lead back tot he room where a small feast awaited us. I dove on it instantly.

"No, please don't wait for us..." Janeway said laughingly.

"Need to eat." I manged to eek it out between mouthfuls. "Heal faster..."

"What happened to him?" Flores asked, it took me a moment to realize she meant the warrior.

"Something odd." I said, gulping down half of what seemed to be an eel or snake. "Mercy usually means banishment unless it's part of a fight, but my little playmate was given the chance to regain his honor."

"How so?" Janeway piped in as she looked at a glass filled with a dark red liquid.

"Ohh..." I eyed the glass. "Try it." I nodded with excitement. "My playmate is now our 'guide'."

"Meaning he's keeping an eye on us." Flores said with a sigh. "I take it this is really all for you?"

"Probably." I said as I continued to shovel more food into my mouth. "Kinda odd that they even bothered..."

"Why?" Janeway looked at an alien crab before shaking her head.

"Very few kainde actually eat. The drones tend to gather food for the freshly born, soldiers and royal guards eat very little unless injured and the queen has a special diet." I explained.

"Well you are still part human." Janeway said with her own smug smile.

I stopped chewing long enough to give her a glare.

"How's your shoulder?" She asked with a nod.

"Probably okay." I rubbed it and it of course still hurt like hell. "Gonna need to rest it though, don't want any permanent damage."

"Well then you're officially relived of duty." She smiled her victory smile.

"Don't be so confident. Something's not right here..." I warned.

"You mean like the fact that they had two perfectly sized armors for us?" Flores laughed, "Or the fact that the elder set you up?"

"All of the above and more." I went on. "We haven't heard the leader's name and his broken mandible is a marking I was warned about as a child. Something to be wary of."

"Do you think he's just toying with us?" Janeway asked.

"No, he's testing us." I nodded, trying to assure myself. "They don't play games like this with their prey. Not to this extent. They also don't feed their prey or let them willingly on their ships. He's testing us, have no doubts about that."

"Well you seemed to have passed yours." Janeway smiled. "So, lets squish some bugs Flores."

"Sure thing Captain." Flores smiled back.

I simply shook my head.

"Hey, we'll make it." Flores smiled at me.

"You've seen what I can do."

"And it's something we'll keep in mind when they send the bugs after us." Flores handed me her own drink. I took it greedily. It had been far to long since I'd had the wonderful drink.

"What is this anyway?" Janeway finally took a sip. I merely smiled. "It's alcohol isn't it?"

The next few days passed easily. Janeway and Flores were given time to practice the use of their disruptors while I let my shoulder slowly mend. Still, my ability to heal had become diminished since my encounter with the Black Warrior and that easily caught the attention of the yautja. The elder had recovered before I did and he seemed to regard my slow recovery with a positive edge.

The fourth day in I had fallen asleep while watching over the two and so when the door opened and our "guide" shouted in for us to wake up for the trial, well I was a little unhappy. I may have also chucked a phaser at him because somehow we ended up in the hall banging each others heads against the walls. We only stopped when the elder separated us and gave us both a chiding at the same time as if we were children. It reminded me of the lessons I was taught as a young man, when one of them raised us.

After that incident were were all led to a scout ship and taken down to a planet. The ride down was mostly quiet as I had to explain that these trials were sacred and silence was one of the most respected ways to observe them. Only the elder or elites administering the trials would speak and then only when necessary. All the others would remain silent. Then we landed and exited the ship into a jungle of metal and glass. It was some sort of abandoned city.

"_Your trials will end here, one way or another ooman and bah-joran." _The elder crackled from his mask, but he kept his gaze on me. Now I was really on edge. He then ordered two of his warriors to guide Janeway and Flores away, likely to the arena they'd fight the kainde in.

"When they were out of earshot I finally spoke. "What the hell are you playing at?"

"_Tests..." _He began, _"...never end. We are always tested."_

"_Ki'sei." _I said it without thinking. I had had this said to me before and I stumbled as my brain exploded in a new pain. Old memories buried forcing themselves to the surface. As I recovered, the elder looked at me and simply nodded before motioning for me to follow.

He lead us to what looked like a security room above a labyrinth. I saw a door open at a far end and two human sized figures entered. Their test was about to begin. I looked to the elder and he nodded knowingly before sitting in a chair and using his wrist gauntlet to take over the system.

"_This world once flourished with a species we took pity on." _My blood boiled and so did that of every howling warrior with us. _"Hirogen betrayed us and taught us the mistake of showing pity to prey, but they did not learn and now they are saved by oomans lost in space not of theirs." _How did this guy know so much about _Voyager_? _"We purged their home-world first, the best way to cleanse tarei'hasan from the galaxy. We dropped only a few kainde on to the world and now we train young hunters here. Your task is simple; make it to the other side of the labyrinth and you may return to your ship with honor and knowledge." _

The last word caught my attention. There was no way he'd give _Voyager_ any real knowledge, not even the most progressive of elders could do that, their technology was to sacred to them. I started a low growl as he hit a button and several lights flashed on the windows we were watching through. The lights then grew into holographic camera angles. The last angle showed what was going to stop them a large and royal guardian, one slightly larger than normal.

"What the hell is that?!" I shrieked, my anger rose faster than I could track.

"_The hirogen's attempt to control the kainde." _He laughed.

"That's not a test for young hunters!" I shouted and moved forward. The hunters with us all brought their spears to my neck. I backed off and the spears went back slightly, but not all the way. "This isn't a test, it's a slaughter! They can't fight that, not with what you gave them! There's no honor in this!"

"_And what will be done about that, I wonder?" _He turned to me, clacking like and old coot with his head tilted to the side.

"Oh fuck me..." My thoughts and words were the same. I shook my head and noticed my "guide" was trilling happily at my misery. He was really getting on my nerves, bad enough that I wanted to... "Oh... what the hell." My tail lashed out and wrapped around my guide's waist and yanked him to me where I took control and plowed both of us through the glass window; him first of course.


	30. Chapter 30

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph**

**I own only the character of Vile. **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox **

_**Guardian **_

The ground collided with my injured shoulder, now insuring it would never heal properly. I didn't care though, I leaped off the hunter and ran into the labyrinth. At first I tried to navigate my way through, then I heard a scream and my legs pushed me over each wall as I began to leap and scan the ground for Janeway and Flores. Each leap served only to add a tick of despair to my doubt infested mind. Then a blaster shot drew me closer to the right. I landed right behind them and definitely scared them as they turned and almost fired.

"What the hell are you doing?" Janeway yelled. "You..."

"They're testing me." I growled, "This entire set up was to test _me_."

Flores lowered her disruptor with a confused look. "I don't get it."

"Neither do I but the fact that none of them, including the one I used as an express elevator, is chasing me should be a very worrisome sign." I nodded towards the center. "Nothing nice awaits you."

The roar came from deeper in as I heard metal clank to the ground.

"What was that?" Janeway asked, her look told me she had some guess.

"Royal Guardian." I said as I leaped to a wall and saw the tallest part of it's crest. Far enough away that they could still make it out if it was distracted. I looked down to the Janeway and Flores. "Captain..."

"Don't you dare." Janeway ordered.

"Not a member of your crew." I shook my head. "Wish that could have been different though." Then I ran along the wall. The Guardian would be stronger than me and slightly faster, uninjured to boot. My chances of success were minimal, just kinda how my life was. My running must have grabbed it's attention though because it was now plowing through walls and running straight at me.

This was gonna hurt.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

"Captain, what did that idiot just do?" Flores asked as she checked her weapon. The two women were running at full break in the same direction Vile had gone.

"He's trying to distract it for us to escape." Janeway hissed. Vile's voice echoed a scream through the maze and Janeway merely picked up her pace. She noticed Flores doing the same.

"I'm gonna kill him..." Flores huffed.

"Stand down Ensign." Janeway shot back. "Captain's first."

They rounded a corner to see something they hadn't expected. One of the hunters was resting on the top of the walls, watching them with interest. It then pointed back to the entrance and growled.

"Go order one of your own." Janeway shouted. The hunter tilted it's head and echoed a recorded human laugh. Then it pointed to another direction, stood straight and vanished. "Well let's go."

Flores managed to get ahead of Janeway just momentarily and nearly regretted it as a black lumbering form came into view towards the end of the hall they were at. It was over eight feet tall had a jagged looking crest on it's head and everything about it was made to kill. And it was looking directly at them.

"Oh crap." Flores said as she stopped.

"Fire." Janeway ordered from behind her and a disruptor blast sailed over her head and smacked into the creature's skull. A small trickle green blood drizzled out and sizzled on the ground.

"Oh god..." Flores began to back up, fear over taking her. "T-tt-hat..."

"Flores!" Janeway's shout echoed as she ran up to the Ensign and shook her back into focus. Then they both turned to see the large creature hissing at them angrily. It started to slowly stomp towards them.

"We should run Captain." Flores suggested.

"Where's Vile?" Janeway asked of no one.

"Captain..." Flores said as she back up slightly. "We need to run."

"You didn't give up that easily?!" Janeway shouted.

"CAPTAIN!" Flores screamed. "We need to go!"

Janeway quickly snapped out of her own emotion induced trance and fell back with Flores a few feet, keeping their rifles aimed at the large black creature.

Then came the battle-cry. Vile vaulted himself over the walls and landed right on the back of the creature. His tail quickly wound around the neck of the beast and began to squeeze. His claws began to tear at the crest, ripping large chunks of it away and tossing them aside. Underneath the carapace was something fleshy and he was exposing it.

"Flores, hit the head." Janeway said as she took aim.

"What about Vile?"

"He's aware." Janeway caught sight of Vile nodding towards them as he forced the creature's head down to an angle.

Both disruptors fired. Only one impacted the head though. The other struck back the large creature's tail which had begun to try and spear Vile. It was a surprise enough even for the hybrid that his head jerked towards the deadly spear-like appendage. Janeway fired once again into the exposed flesh and then the creature dropped to the ground. Vile merely rolled off of the dead body and pulled himself up.

"Can you please just run the next time I do something like that?" He shouted hoarsely.

Janeway walked up to the wobbly hybrid. "Not bad for a human, huh?"

Clicks and trills alerted the trio to the hunters that quickly de-cloaked along the tops of the walls. Vile merely shook his head while Janeway and Flores readied their weapons. The elder then leaped to the ground and grabbed both weapons from the women. He tossed them to other hunters with ease and unsheathed his wrist-blades. Then he he want to strike Vile.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

I knew what the elder was doing, but Flores didn't. So when she placed herself between the blades and myself, which were aimed much higher than her admittedly, it came as a shock to both the yautja and myself. Still the shock only showed after the blades came within a millimeter of my face. And his hand went to my shoulder and gripped it tightly, thankfully it was the good one.

Then he did something odd. He reached down and pulled a finger off the guardian and cut his hand dripping the blood onto the acidic blood. They neutralized each other and I knew what was coming next but I did not know why. The elder motioned for Flores to bow. She looked to Janeway and the captain nodded.

When she bowed the elder dipped his claw into the blood mixture and went to apply it to her head, but she jerked away. Anger roared through the yautja for a second before the elder raised his hand for silence. He nodded to me as if expecting me to explain what was going on.

I bent down to talk with Flores. All she said was "No more scars..." Then she began to shake and pass out. The elder scanned her for a moment then looked to me and tilted his head curiously before moving to Janeway.

To her credit Janeway was able to deal with the burning sensation of the blood and walked away a fully blooded warrior of the clan. Though the clan did seem oddly at ease with the whole ordeal it was as if the addition of a worthy human wasn't a bad thing to them almost as if...

"Motherfucker..." I gasped. "You've had humans in your clan before."

The elder trilled happily, but was silent afterward, save for the order to return to the scout ship. I carried Flores, making sure my injuries didn't bleed on her. Janeway however kept rubbing at her forehead and commenting on how bad it stung. Her comments elicited a few "chuckles" from the yautja, but they were not mocking trills, more that of camaraderie. What odd alternate dimension had I stepped into? One hunter even tried to tell Janeway a joke, I was so shocked I forgot to translate so he retold it in broken english. Janeway managed a nervous laugh before shooting me a glance that seemed just a confused as I was.

On the scout ship though something changed in this little order that had been established. Janeway checked on Flores and made sure she was still okay. The elder however had me sit in the cockpit with him as he piloted the ship back. He gave me one order during that time, to meet him in his quarters when we arrived. A low growl from me had him turn and issue his own growl.

"Flores..." I managed to get out. It seemed to satisfy him and he nodded.

The arrival on the ship was actually non-incidental save for the moment Janeway realized that yautja do not have sickbays. She seemed at a loss for a few moments before one of the yautja actually showed her how they maintain their health. She groaned in frustration at that and had me take Flores back to our shared room while she gathered some meager supplies to help Flores. Then the oddest thing happened, the yautja helped and even assured me she would be fine.

It was shocking enough that I went to speak with the elder. We met in his quarters where many personal trophies hung. Some were even human skulls but most were not. What caught my eye though was his most prominently displayed kainde skull, most were pristine, but this one had the scarring of the wrist blades down it's side. I froze in realization the full realization of who I was dealing with.

"Dachande..." The name escaped my mouth faster than I could stop it.

He laughed and nodded.

"Why am I not dead?" I asked as I backed away from the yautja.

"Did he tell you the trials to become a clan leader?" He asked, his mask was off and he was speaking purely in the yautja tongue.

"Yes. Three hunters must destroy a hive of at least three hundred." I shook my head. "He was a leader to, wasn't he?"

"Did he give you a name?"He asked.

"Yeyinde." I replied simply.

He laughed. "He always was the sentimental one. Did he name any others?"

"I've forgotten their names." I sighed. "The kainde took control of me by destroying many memories of my ooman life. I've had to fight to recover what I do remember."

"They stole your past and you fight for your future. Yes, Yeyinde, is the right name for you." He motioned for me to sit in a large chair. I did so and he pulled up a stool and poured two glasses of c'ntlip. I took my glass warily. "Do you know what he did to save you and them?" He asked.

"He blew up his ship to stay with us." I replied.

Dachande shook his head. "No, he sent the ship back stating his actions could not tarnish the clan's honor. To consider him dead, but he would give us brave warriors from this act." We were silent for a moment before I noticed a suit of ceremonial armor on his wall, it a human sized and female. It also bore the markings of a leader and a very old Starfleet symbol.

"Who was she?" I asked nodding to it.

"Dahd'tou-di..." He smiled, an odd emotion for such an old yautja to express at a human armor and female at that. I looked to the armor than to him several times, each time his trilling got slightly higher, it was the yautja form of a sly grin.

"No way..." I somewhat grimmaced. "How were you two not slaughtered?"

"We fought for our right to be who we are." He roared with a laugh. "She was a good mate and excellent hunter."

A part of me twinged as he said the words. I just couldn't and wouldn't accept that image in my head at this time. He must have noticed cause his next comment sent for a loop.

"You would be the bahh-joren's mate?" He laughed "And you would judge me?"

"That can't ever be." I growled, anger and hatred boiling from nowhere.

"But it will, mark my words young warrior." I hissed when he called me young, you can't argue with something that much older than yourself. That did get him to laugh again though. Then we moved on in the conversation, though I would catch his eyes wandering to the armor from time to time. We discussed several things at length, but they all came back to one point.

"Why am I not dead?" I asked as I put the still full cup on a little table.

He stood up and went to a computer and motioned for me. It showed _Voyager_ and the life signs of all the crew. It was currently up to date and he rewound it. As he did so I began to recognize certain events simply from their location. My drunken fun with Neelix, my chat with B'elanna and my time recovering from the doll; then the doll itself and finally it showed me coming back form another ship in the sickbay with a human and artificial. He stopped it and went to the other ship that was scanned. Kainde all over the place. Then he went to a third scan, a shuttle with two hybrid life signs.

"You seek their end." He said. "You wish to remove the stain of dishonor."

"Yes." I said. "But she has power over me, even without her actual power."

"Blood means much in our clan." He said. "We will hunt her."

"Thank you." I sighed and collapsed to my feet as if a giant pressure had been released.

"Focus on your return to your homeworld." He stared at the image intently. "Protect it as a warrior should, and until then keep your clan safe."

I stood and he put his hand on my shoulder once more. I returned the gesture this time and we both gripped the other firmly. Then I went to return to the shared room, but the armor caught my eye again and so did another thought.

"Humans breed with many things it seems." I said. "Vulcan, klingon maybe even romulan."

"Oomans do seem to have that oddity amongst them." He trilled with a slight laugh. A brief silence told me what I needed to know and I left.

Again four days passed and we arrived at Voyager. Flores was again awake, but seemed to refuse to talk to me or Janeway. She simply stared out the window like I had been doing when I first suspected the yautja were around.

"Don't be like me 'Lina." I grumbled, "You've got a great normal life ahead of you."

"Oh yes, very normal." She snorted. "Lost in the Delta Quadrant, seventy years from home."

"Actually I'd say we're home..." I pointed to _Voyager._ "Time to go."

She smiled as she stood up. "You're pretty bad at cheering people up."

"Hey!" I said slightly offended, "How is it the guy whose been on board for only a few months already thinks of it as home and the ensign whose been there for going on seven years doesn't?"

"It's home..." She sighed, "It's just not..."

"Federation space." Janeway said as she entered, she had decided to return the armor to Dachande and was now back in her uniform.

"Captain." Flores stood at attention. "I'd like to get back on our ship please."

"Of course Ensign." Janeway smiled, he hair now covering the mark on her forehead, while mine was now fully visible.

I could understand though, yautja culture severely clashed with human, but for me it was no longer something dishonorable. I had earned the right to bear it proudly once more and I was gonna make sure everyone knew it.

"By the way Vile." Janeway shook her head. "They've got a gift for you."

"Oh?" I perked up as an idea formed in my head. I left the room and wen to the scout ship were a large metallic barrel sat next to it. A huge smile plastered itself across my face as I crept up to it. A warrior stood nearby. "C'ntlip?" I asked with a tone I could only describe as childish. The guard trilled with a laugh and nodded. After that I grabbed it and refused to let go of my wonderful new gift.

"My god, he's a lush." Flores snickered as she came in to the bay.

"Mine." I said defensively as I hugged it closer. A few guards let out a bellow of laughter.

Before we truly left though I saw Dachande hand something to Janeway. I didn't much care at the moment as I assumed it was his promise of "knowledge". I would learn much later just how different my clan was from a normal yautja clan.


	31. Chapter 31

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph**

**I own only the character of Vile. **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox **

_**Shore leave**_

It had only been two days since our return from the yautja. Their leader's odd ways had given me a new hope. He would hunt what I could not and I could focus on protecting those I had come to care about. It did come at a cost though, Flores seemed to avoid me now and I could barely get her to talk when she didn't. This happened to be one of the latter situations as we both sat at a table in the mess hall with Icheb and Naomi who were eying the both of us with confusion.

"'Lina..." I said now unsure of what to say. "What the hell is going on?" Icheb frowned and a glare from me told him not to push me now.

"Nothing." She lied and stood to leave. Then she left as I shook my head in frustration.

"I believe she was lying." Icheb stated the obvious.

"You're so observant." I scoffed. "_Ju'fill_ any ideas?"

Naomi pursed her lips as she thought. "Don't let her get away?"

"I'm trying to help her not woo her." I snorted.

"I don't think anyone would by that." Naomi laughed. For a moment I imagined my face was as red as the pattern on my chest.

"Well if I need advice on stuff like that I think I'll go to someone with more experience." I snorted.

"Hey you asked." Naomi pointed out.

I grumbled and left the table. I heard the two chuckle as I left.

I made my way to engineering to see what I could help with, but Torres told me to stick to the Doctor's recovery plan for my shoulder. I swear I spent more time on sick leave than actually helping on this damn ship. I sighed as I left engineering and went to Astrometrics. Seven greeted me as usual, which meant asking me to help or leave.

I picked up a pad and began scans in an not to far off cluster. I had learned to use my knuckles to tap and control pads and consoles, but it felt really odd so I rarely did it unless I was helping Seven. My scans lead me to finding a nice planet about the size of earth with many islands and even a few continents. It was well within the lifezone and scans didn't show population. It did however show that it had civilization at one point. Another scan and the beaches popped up, they looked very inviting and comforting. I wished I could be there right now, but I was busy scanning. Then a rather pleasant idea crept into my skull.

"You are plotting something." Seven said as she noticed my smile.

"When's the last time the crew has a chance for shore leave?" I asked.

"You believe that planet would make for a good shore leave?" She asked, a look of incredulity was on her face.

"And a great archaeological find." I explained. "Signs of civilization at one point."

"That would interest Commander Chakotay." Seven said with a nod. "And it might be sufficient enough to convince the Captain."

"I don't think I'm gonna need much to do that." I said flatly as I left.

I made my way to the bridge where where I of course found Commander Chakotay sitting in his chair. Janeway was in her ready room and the crew only briefly looked over their shoulders to see who had arrived. Harry Kim did seem a bit nervous, but I could hardly blame him, as far as I could tell the universe hated the poor kid more than it hated me. At least that's what I'd gathered from the various stories about how many times he's been in peril or near death. I walked past the commander and dropped a pad in his lap.

"Anything particular you want me to see?" He turned to me with a look I knew to be his dislike of my disregard for rank. I'd seen it from damn near every officer on board at some varying time.

"Check it out, you'll like some of it." I smiled.

"Well I can see why you like it." He scanned over the beaches. "And ruins. Powered ruins."

"Think about all you can find there about a long forgotten race." I tried to keep my smile to a minimum, but I was obviously failing.

"And what do you get out of it?" He looked me dead in the eye.

"I get to swim and hunt. Crew could get shore leave and you get ruins."

"I'll bite, but what about the captain?" Chakotay smiled as he tried to hold back a chuckle.

"She's my next stop." I smiled again as I took the pad back and buzzed to enter the ready room. It took a second but the doors slid open. I went in and sat by the couches as was the usual.

"What's on your mind?" Janeway asked.

"Shore leave, hunting, swimming and why is Harry Kim still and ensign?" I was joking about the last question, though I don't think she caught it.

"What kind of shore leave?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Really simple. There's a nice tropical zone on a planet not to far out of our way. All scans show no signs of current population, some ruins and really nice beaches." I said, I felt my smile begin to crack.

"You must really want to swim." She laughed.

"PLEASE!" I lunged forward a bit. "I need the water, I need to hunt. My mind is ripping itself apart with boredom!"

"Whoa..." Janeway seemed to jump out of her chair. "Let me see." I handed her the pad. "Looks fairly safe. We'll get closer and do some more scans, if it's safe we'll have two days shore leave."

"Oh thank God!" I gasped with an almost delirious smile.

"Get some others to help with organizing it." She said as I went towards the door. "And thank you for using the door."

"Shoulder's still slightly busted." I grumbled as I moved the stiff joint a little. "Trust me I'll be back to my typical routine soon enough." I left in a hurry after that and made my way to the mess hall. There were only two people I felt could help me with this.

"Neelix!" I said as I stood at the counter. "We need plans."

"Plans for what?" He seemed to take a step back.

"Two words: Beach party." I grinned.

"Uh-huh." He seemed slightly worried. "Will we be needing refreshments?"

"I have some, but no we won't need the green stuff." I dismissed his odd behavior as him simply not wanting any more of the green cider he made. "What we need is food, safe drinks for everyone and maybe some games."

"Well I can handle those first two, but who's going to handle the games?" Now he looked interested.

"I'll find someone." I smiled as I dashed off to the cargo bay.

Fortunately no one was around and I was able to check my special gift from the yautja. A small sense of paranoia regarding it had overtaken me since I had it placed so close to my alcove, at first I wanted it all to myself but now I found it would be much better to share it with the crew. They'd likely hate it and let me have all that remained to myself on the off chance they did like it though I felt it would be an appropriate thing to share at a beach party. I tapped the metal barrel to make sure no one had sampled it and it gave a satisfactory response.

Then I started my hunt for Tom Paris. If there was one being on this ship that knew how to have fun it was Paris and the ship's clock told me he was just about to get off shift. That meant he could be anywhere, especially since B'elanna would still be on shift. Still, as large as _Voyager _was he wouldn't be able to escape me entirely.

I started my search at the holodecks. No luck there, but I did see the Risa program was running, which meant I knew where Flores most likely was and that gave me an edge as I wouldn't have her assuming I was looking for her. Icontinued searching on the bridge, sometimes he stuck around to discuss ideas and schemes with Harry. That turned up nothing though, so I headed toward's sickbay to see if he'd gone to learn from the master of medicine himself. Again nothing, but the Doctor wanted to talk anyway.

"So the Captain tells me you have a plan for a two day shore leave at a beach." He said while arranging his instruments.

"And ruins if you wanna join Chakotay." I shrugged. "I figure a day or two on a real beach might help people unwind. Especially me." I chuckled.

"You just got done fighting a young queen." He almost shouted.

"Fighting is not hunting." I explained. "I need to stalk and kill something. It's just part of who and what I am."

"Right, all that training." The Doctor shook his head.

"And the instincts of the kainde." I said. "I fight them, but they can still win if I don't unwind."

"And the holodeck isn't good enough?" He asked with a scoff of disbelief.

"See that's why the hirogen are gonna die out. The went so nuts with the hunting that they can't even do it right when it's simulated." I smirked. "No, fake hunts are against how I was raised. You kill something real or there's no point to the hunt."

"Honor and glory." He really didn't like my talks of the yautja.

"The thrill of the hunt. Knowing at any moment your prey could turn on you. Mastering yourself to not let that happen, to maintain control even when it does." I said, trying to keep calm. "If anything I need that mastery more than even you realize."

"So it's about thrills?" He still didn't get it.

"It's about self-control." I said, "And they think I've still got the ability hold onto it, otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"I'll never understand that train of thought." He shook his head again, this time I think it was at his own inability to understand.

"Not asking you too, just asking you let me be as I am." I leaned against the walls of the sickbay.

"Fair enough." He sighed. "Now, what can I help you with, you obviously didn't come here to debate ethics with me."

"Looking for Paris." I smiled.

"Try his quarters." The Doctor said.

"Of course." I put my face inside my palm and shook my head. "The obvious place..." I left without a further word.

I made my way to the joint quarters of Tom Paris and B'elanna Torres. I buzzed and there was no response. So I knocked and still got no response. Well that ended up a bust. I leaned back against the wall thinking about where to check next when the doors opened up.

"Ah!" Paris practically jumped back into the room just as he came out.

"Lookin' for you." I smiled devilishly.

"Oh, what did I do now?" He asked with a worried glance.

"You're the fun one on the ship." I felt my grin widen and I gripped his shoulders. The look on his face was priceless.


	32. Chapter 32

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph**

**I own only the character of Vile. **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox **

_**The Party – Part One**_

The shuttles took the first day's visitors down to the beach that Janeway had approved of. It was a simple sandy beach with plenty of clear water and small tropical surroundings. Thankfully Neelix, Paris and I had already spent a night on the surface setting things up for everyone, so when they landed and got out they were able to take part in the fun immediately. Some followed Chakotay's path though and went to the ruins. To my surprise Tuvok was not among them and was dressed in swimming trunks soon after landing.

"This was a good idea." Paris said as he carted out my metal barrel from the shuttle. "What is this stuff anyway?"

"C'ntlip." I smiled. "Yautja alcohol. Stuff can knock a rhino out."

"So it's not synthohol?" He seemed confused until I nodded to confirm. "We are gonna have so many people drunk people."

"That's the point." I chuckled. "Beach parties are supposed to be about fun and reckless abandon."

"I would prefer to keep the reckless abandon to a minimum, Mr. Vile." Tuvok said as he came up behind me.

"Not up to me." I smiled as I began to head towards the water. Then Neelix stopped me dead in my tracks with his own swim gear. It was the most hilarious thing I'd ever seen as it was single piece swimsuit colored just like his normal clothes. I had to marvel for a moment at that brief glance into insanity that was Neelix's mind. Then I noticed out of the corner of my eye a familiar form was in the water before me. Flores was on the beach today. My mind forced me to move forward at that point.

"Hey, Vile." Paris came back up to me. "Think we can have you officiate the start of this thing?" He handed me a wine glass.

"The hell is this thing?" I arched my eyebrow at the tiny glass.

"We need a toast to start this." Paris laughed, "It was your idea so..."

"One second..." I walked over to a table Neelix had set up that had many things to drink and eat from. I grabbed the largest mug I could find, picked up my barrel of c'ntlip and sat it on the table. I smacked the barrel at just the right spot and the spout popped out with a whir. Then I poured the drink and downed it in one go with everyone watching. "Party hearty all." I grinned and walked to the waves. The crowd cheered at my display and even started towards the c'ntlip.

"Or you could do that." Paris laughed.

I stood at the water's edge for a few moments trying to see if I could spot any sign of Flores, but to my disappointment she had vanished into the water. It even took me a few moments to see that Tuvok of all people was standing next to me.

"The waves are peaceful." He nodded.

"Yeah, not what interested me." I grumbled.

"I believe you are confused." He sat down in the wet sand and motioned for me to join him. "I have noticed the care you take around Ensign Flores and the caution you take around Naomi and Icheb. They are similar, but have a slight variation."

"Oh?" I snorted.

"You tend to actually making physical contact with the children, not so with Flores." He pointed out.

"Huh..." I thought for a second. "I never noticed that."

"However you spend more time actually in the ensign's company and I have noticed you do not necessarily spend your time talking." He continued. "You both have a love of the ocean and you have both aided in helping the other at some point, a bond is inevitable."

"Christ, you're sounding like the elder." I groaned.

"Perhaps it is something you should listen to." Tuvok looked me dead in the eye. I noticed a warrior's restraint then, something I hadn't before.

"I'm not unaware of how I feel Tuvok." I sighed. "But it can't happen."

"You are afraid of what might result." Tuvok said. "The possible contamination of your own genetic material by the 'kainde'."

"Laser precision, but creepy." I smiled. "But there's more than just me potentially continuing a 'species' that shouldn't exist."

"You are afraid of making her a social pariah." Tuvok said. The man seemed to know everything about this so I let him continue. "The Captain mentioned that Flores passed out during a small ceremony."

"Yeah, something about scars." I said.

"Perhaps you should ask her about the meaning."

I rolled my eyes. "I'd have to be a dunce not to have an idea as to what she meant."

"Perhaps, but maybe it is best to hear the explanation in her own words." Tuvok's attempt to get me to listen to him finally succeeded.

I shook my head with a laugh. "You ever thought of becoming ship's counselor."

"I believe I would have limited use in such a position." He then went to watching the waves. "The waves are beautiful." I tilted my head at the change in word usage, nodded and dove into the water.

The world sprang up around me as my body sensed the pulses and heartbeats and splashing around me. The crew had begun to enjoy the water too now and that would make my search slightly more difficult. Flores would be around somewhere, likely private or out of the way. I dove tot he bottom and of the shallows and waited as I filtered out each of the inputs from the beach. Flores' heartbeat was easy to find after that, I'd recognize it anywhere.

I kicked my tail into overdrive and swam in and out of rock crevasses that I used to hide myself. Soon I saw her swimming above me. She surfaced and then quickly dove as far as she could, then seemed to hang there for a few moments. I hid in the rocks, watching her do this several times before heading out as she reached the bottom of her fifth dive. As she corrected herself I began to circle her with what I hoped was a friendly smile. She noticed me of course and quickly shook her head with her own smile. Then she pointed to surface.

I followed slowly as she swam, her pace set by the need to relive the pressure in her blood stream naturally. Mine, set by the desire to simply watch her. She broke the surface first and I followed, with my smile which quickly faded when I noticed hers was gone.

"What?" She asked.

"Just wanted to swim with..."

"Why?" She asked, I know I had to look confused because I was. "I'm not one of them. I wasn't brave enough."

My face contorted into laughter when she said that. "Please tell me that's not why you've been so difficult to talk to lately."

"I passed out!" She snapped.

"Hey, acidic blood being used to scar you is a pretty good reason to pass out." I snorted with a splash.

"Well then why did those warriors keep making a big deal out of it?" She grumbled at me.

"Because the elder accepted it." She looked confused. "It means you're not ready for the mark, but it's there when you are. Basically you're a kid to them."

"Greaaat." She blew bubbles in frustration.

"Not that it matters." I smiled.

She didn't say anything, but the look on her face showed that she expected something else.

"Do I really have to say it?" I groaned.

She nodded.

"You're mean." I sighed.

"Women are like that." She smiled.

"It doesn't matter." I sighed. "It can't happen."

"What can't happen." She asked, an arched eyebrow telling me she wasn't giving up.

"A possibility of an 'us'." I said flatly.

"And why not?" She smiled a little brightly.

I raised my tail out of the water and brought it to her face. "What I am."

"You're not a monster." She shot her finger at me.

"Monster or not, what I am should not exist." I said. "I can't risk the chance that the kainde have changed me that much."

"We don't even know if a human/bajoran child is possible." She giggled.

"Have you met my species?" I laughed light. "Klingon, vulcan and I understand betazoid. Don't even think it isn't possible."

Then she began to laugh. I mean really laugh. As in at me and hard enough I had to support her for a few minutes as she tried to catch her breath.

"Do you realize how ridiculous this is?" She wiped tears from her eyes. "I mean we're both adults and we both know the consequences."

"Your point." I semi-growled.

"Oh I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at the situation. I mean really, the only thing stopping an 'us' is our fears." She began to float on her back towards shore.

I joined her, using my tail to keep a decent flow of water going. "Our fears?"

"I have issues." She said, a hint of sadness.

"Could have fooled me."

"You're a terrible liar." She sighed.

"Short of your cryptic 'no more scars' statement, you're the most stable person I've met short of Tuvok."

"And I don't socialize much. Short of you, I've mostly hidden myself in my duties and the Risa program." She admitted.

"Wow. So I kinda helped you socially too, huh?" I laughed as my head bumped into the sand.

"A little." She said as she pulled herself onto the shoreline.

I stayed in the water mostly while she sat looking out onto the water. We remained silent for a few minutes before she spoke.

"You aren't going to ask what I meant about the scars?" She asked

"You'll tell me if and when you're ready. No need to force it." I said. "Not that I'm not curious."

"Thank you." She smiled at me. "Swim tomorrow?"

"Oh, someone got two days shore leave." I smiled at her mischievously

"Doctor's orders." She sighed.

I shot straight up. "I'm gonna murder that hologram." My words came faster than my mind could catch them. "Yep, that made no sense." Flores began to laugh hard, this time most definitely at me, only now I didn't care. If the Doctor did this for me I owed him one. If he did it because she really needed to relax, I still owed him one.

"We should head back now." Flores said as she stood up and began to walk towards the distant sounds of the party. I followed with my tail draped over her shoulder. She looked up at me with a confused look.

"You're right about our fears, but you're willing to give it a chance. So I guess I can too." I smiled down at her.

"Let's keep it slow." She smiled back.

"Fair enough." I said. "No piggy back rides then." She almost fell over laughing then.


	33. Chapter 33

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph**

**I own only the character of Vile. **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox **

_**The Party (Part Two)**_

When we returned to the party no one seemed to notice or comment on the fact that I seemed to hover around Flores more than what even I would label as my usual amount. They didn't even react when I got her a drink of the still vast amounts of c'ntlip. Then again I was likely overreacting, to nothing, but still it struck me as comforting and reassuring.

The evening closed with Tuvok making sure everyone got onto the shuttles and back to _Voyager, _well everyone but those that had to remain on the planet for a bit longer. That group consisted of me, Paris, Neelix and Tuvok as we had to clean and prepare for the next day. Thankfully Neelix though to bring actual tiki torches, something I would not have thought of and I was glad for it due to the large amount of mosquito like bugs that seemed to like even my blood.

"Those things are amazing." Paris laughed as I swatted a swarm of the offending bugs away.

"Annoying little..." I tried biting the air and it did nothing. "I can't for actual mosquitoes to try that.."

"Aw, come on Vile, they just need to feed." Paris laughed a little harder.

"Laugh it up fly boy." I grumbled as I turned the spigot on the c'ntlip towards the night sky.

Neelix managed to clean up what few things the crew had left in the sand and he had even managed to change back into his normal clothes. I say managed because he had more than his fair share of c'ntlip and we could hear him rambling about his cheeses and spices going to waste.

"All right, looks like we're ready to go up." Paris smiled as he tapped his com badge and called for the shuttle.

"You two get some sleep." I said as I stretched.

"Aaand what will you be doing Mr. Vile?" Neelix laughed drunkenly.

"I haven't eaten all day." I smiled as a low growl escaped my throat.

"And Tuvok's keeping an eye on the site." Paris nodded as he watched the streak of the shuttle's descent in the sky. "So we'll see you tomorrow." Paris said as he tried to balance Neelix. I took the moment to slip into the shadows of the jungle.

The dense greenery was not my usual hunting grounds, but I would manage if only to sharpen my non-aquatic senses. They needed the sharpening too, I missed several quadrupedal prey items in my first five minutes and an odd mammalian serpent. By the time I had my sense to where I wanted them all I could find were small creatures that would barely fit into my palm. I stopped for a moment and took my time to observe my surroundings and the decided to do as yautja do and take to the trees.

The change in tactics helped immensely and I quickly found my prey. It was a large six legged cat like creature with antennae and individually pivoting eyes. I smiled to myself as I began to feel my blood pump and stalked closer to it over the branches. It tensed as I got a little closer and I froze and met it's gaze. It wasn't in reach and it knew something was stalking it, my only concern was if it could see me though. My answer came when it let out a shriek and leaped to the ground. I followed in bestial hurry, scrambling after and lashing out with my tail. I manged to nail it in a leg with my venomous barb and let it limp off with it's screech. The venom was fast acting and would begin to dissolve the creature's leg within seconds, so I didn't have to try hard to keep up with it. I found it dead only a meter or two from my location and picked it up with a smile. Instincts half-sated.

I came back to the beach and found Tuvok setting up a campfire. The look on my face must have given away my slight confusion, but he seemed to just ignore it and go about his meditating and reading. He did that even when I was cleaning the my kill. He didn't even flinch as I pulled the skull free from it's spine and sat it to the side.

He did however comment on my use of the c'ntlip to baste my kill in. "I thought that was for the party?"

"Need to give it some flavor." I said as I put the meat on a crudely made roasting spit and set it over the fire. "Gonna have to crisp this fucker." He didn't flinch, as usual. "You know if I knew you were staying on the beach I would have grabbed some fruits and stuff."

"That would be unwise and unnecessary." He pulled out a small bag of fruits and vegetables mixed with some granola and other healthy bits.

"Trail mix." I laughed. "Eh, whatever. Never liked that stuff."

"It is surprisingly robust, healthy and plentiful. If you would like some I would be happy to share." He extended the bag.

"Might as well." I shrugged. "Otherwise the Doc might get upset at just eating the poor thing here."

"Empathy." He nodded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I jerked my head up as I watched the meat cook.

"I have always suspected you do not prefer your own nature." He said with a nod.

"Of course I don't." I snorted and leaned back. "You'd have to be mad to prefer this shape and all that comes with it."

"Or under the control of something powerful." His voice was dark and it hinted to knowledge I was not happy that he might have.

"Meaning?" A low growl escaped my throat.

"The captain told me of the other hybrids and of the two you met. The one female and the male..."

"She told you about my sister?!" I growled as I cut him off.

"No." He seemed to straighten. "She merely explained the dangers the other hybrids presented. I was unaware that the female was your sister."

"Oh..." I sunk a bit into the sand. "Don't tell anyone."

"I will not betray your confidence on this." He took a handful of his mix and offered it to me. I took only a bit of it, leaving the raisins behind. "I would however, like to know what you intend to do if she becomes a threat?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "Could you kill a sibling if you had to?"

I am..." He paused for a moment, a good and a bad sign. "...unsure."

"Didn't a vulcan once say something about the needs of the many outweighing the needs of the few?" I chuckled.

"Or the one." He finished the statement. "That was Ambassador Spock. However I do not believe it could apply to your situation. Harming family is far different from sacrificing one's self."

"True." I sighed. "I don't even want to think about crossing that road though."

"Understandable." He nodded. "May I make a suggestion?"

"Sure." I shrugged. "So long as it isn't ask Neelix for advice."

"I believe that would do more harm than good." If he smiled I couldn't tell, but damn if that didn't prove to me that vulcans do have a sense of humor. "I would advise that you find someone you can trust in a fight and have them accompany you on any missions that may involve encountering them. The new suits that the Doctor is preparing will take a while to fully manufacture so any encounters with them will have a limited response."

"Well Janeway and Flores are straight out of that competition." I sighed.

"I would have expected Ensign Flores to be at the forefront of that." Tuvok seemed a little confused.

"She's to skittish around the kainde." I explained. "You cannot hesitate with them. Keep that in mind."

"I do not hesitate." He meant it.

"So who do I trust in a fight?" I sat up straighter and took my food off the fire.

"Perhaps you should practice combat with some crewmembers." He suggested.

"Not a bad idea." I nodded and began to eat the leg of my kill. "Think they'll believe me when I say I found a pig?" I looked at the remaining meat of my kill.

"I would not attempt to deceive them."

"Probably right. Doc would kill me if someone got sick from it."

We sat in silence for the rest of the night. It was a little longer than the standard twenty four hours that _Voyager's _internal systems functioned on, but the crew came when they were ready, not when the sun was up. This time it was less populated, but I did noticed Seven, Icheb, Naomi and her mother were in the group. Paris tried to get me to "officiate" the start again, but I simply let him do it as I felt the need to simply rest on the sand.

"So, when we swimming?" Flores asked as she sat next to me, this time in full dive gear.

"When the sun's up." I yawned. "Ate myself silly last night." I flicked my tail to the remains of the roasted animal I had indeed devoured.

"How fast do these grow back?" Ensign Wildman asked as she grabbed my tail, I yanked it back in surprise and jumped back a bit. "Ok, sorry." She raised her arms defensively.

"Ask before you grab." I grumbled and laid back down in the sand.

"I'm sorry." She said with sincerity, or at least I hoped it was. "May I see your tail?"

"Yeah..." I said as I brought the end of my tail to her hands.

"Now that I know you're not a full blown psycho, I feel a little safe asking you questions." She said with a breath. "Still scary as hell though."

"Good." I grunted. "And it takes a few days to grow back normally. Now though it could take longer."

"Now?" I could have sworn I almost felt the glance.

"Body's been recovering slower than normally since the doll."

"I take it the Doctor doesn't know why." More statement than question.

"He thinks I put to much a strain on my body." I yawned as the bright yellow orb that was this system's star peeled over the horizon.

" That would make sense." She said while poking at the bladed edges. "Amazingly sharp."

I stayed silent as she kept asking questions and making theories about my tail. Then finally the sun finally and fully crested over the horizon. I smiled to Flores with the grin of a teenager.

"Let the tail go Wildman." She said flatly.

"What?" Wildman asked as she did so.

I bolted into the water from a complete standstill. I heard Wildman's yelp and Flores' laugh as I dove past the water's edge. I stayed under the waves for a few moments before surfacing and getting a pile of wet sand slapping onto the top of my skull. The I noticed Janeway in her normal clothes, beckoning for me to return to shore.

"You jerk!" Wildman shouted.

I simply gave a thumbs up to Flores who shook her head with a laugh. I dove under the waves quickly and shook the sand out of my hair before returning to the beach. Flores just stared at me as I came out of the waves, Wildman just glared and Naomi and Icheb both were laughing like they should have been. Janeway was just shaking her head.

"Is antagonizing people the only way you know how to communicate?" She laughed.

"Mostly." I smiled. "What's up?"

"You'll see." She smiled. Then she faced the gathering group of the crew. It was obvious she was about to say something.

"First off, let's all thank Vile for this wonderful idea. It was his and while he mostly did it for himself he did think of you all." Now I wanted a rock to hide under. "But besides that he brought a few things to my attention;, mainly that one of our most loyal and dedicated bridge officers has had his career halted by our situation." Oh fuck she didn't realize I was joking about Harry. "He's about four years over-due for a promotion, as are most of our ensigns, but we all know he's earned this. Harry, come here." A rather pleased and surprised looking Harry Kim walked up and stood at attention by Janeway's side.

"Harry Kim." Janeway handed him a small pip. "When you're in something more fitting for this we can call your Field Promotion a little more official, okay? Congratulations Lieutenant-Junior Grade Harry Kim."

"Thank you Captain." Harry and the crowd then dispersed, after the congratulatory slaps on the back and such.

I however stood right next to the captain and asked exactly what I wanted to know. "How the hell did you contact Starfleet for that?"

"Remember that gift of knowledge?" She smiled. "Your elder gave me some communication codes for the relay network. We can't overuse it, but for important things it lets us get into immediate contact with Starfleet."

"And Harry's promotion was that important?" I asked, not convinced in the least.

"Testing it out was. It didn't hurt that promotions were something I needed to ask about." Her victory smile was all over her face.

Now it was my turn to shake my head. Then I noticed Flores pointing to the water impatiently. I motioned a request for patience. After all I still had to congratulate Harry. He had gathered a small group of friends and was talking enthusiastically among them about various things. I stood silently behind the group without even one noticing before I finally spoke.

"Poor dumb Harry." I said with a deep smile. The entire group seemed to leap away from me without actually first going vertical. It was kind of hilarious really. It was very hilarious and Harry's face made it even better because he couldn't tell if I was being nice or a dick.

"Uh..." He looked at Paris who had kindly not mentioned my silent creeping earlier. "Thanks?"

"Relax. If I wanted to insult you, you'd know." I said. "Have fun with the new rank and responsibilities kiddo."

"Well I'll definitely do my best to keep them earned." His nervousness disappeared for a moment before I extended my talons to shake his hands. Then he stared at them like they were attack dogs. I tried my best to look hurt. "Uhmm..." He went to grab my palm before I put it back to my side.

"Kim, stop being gullible." I sighed with a shake of my head and he seemed to relax even more. After that I went back to Flores who only rolled her eyes at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Let's just swim." She sighed.

"What?!" I followed her as she went into the water. "Seriously, what'd I do?"


	34. Chapter 34

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph**

**I own only the character of Vile. **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox **

_**The Party (Part Three)**_

_Voyager's_ crew partied on the beach for the majority of the day, enjoying the surf, the sand and the fun of each others company without being cramped in the ship. The two youngest members of the crew were also having a good deal of fun as they had begun to try and find various small animals to try and take back to the ship. They were having so much fun in fact that when the strong and silent arms of a unknown person picked them up and moved them back to the beach they were completely and utterly shocked.

"Let my daughter go!" Naomi's mother cried out. That's when Naomi saw what was happening; hirogen had rounded up the entire party and had them corralled into a small area. Then she was tossed to her mother, Icheb however was not, instead Icheb was taken off to the side where both he and Seven of Nine were under the watch of several angry looking guards. She counted seven hirogen in total, but knew there were likely more.

"You are trespassing on our hunting grounds!" A tall hirogen barked, "Who is in charge here!"

"I am." Commander Chakotay stood up. Naomi noticed a gash and bruise on his forehead.

"You will leave." The hirogen barked.

"We have people in the water." Chakotay said, Naomi thought she saw him get angry but she pushed that thought aside, Chakotay was almost always clam.

"Then they are prey." The hirogen snapped.

"You don't know Vile." Harry Kim said with a laugh.

"What did you say?" The lead hirogen barked.

"One of them out there will just as soon murder you than talk to your people." Chakotay said.

"It doesn't matter though Commander, he's forgetting the deal the Captain struck." Harry laughed.

"_Voyager..._" The lead hirogen smiled. "We've been hoping to find you..."

"I hope we can talk this out th..." The hirogen brought his rifle butt to Chakotay's head.

"You have ruined our people!" He shouted. "Hunting holograms!"

"Hey, your people are the ones going about the galaxy trying to kill everything!" Harry snapped as he rushed to Chakotay's side and helped him back to the group.

"Well now it seems a hunt has been brought to us." The hirogen smiled.

"LET ME GO!"

The hirogen smiled as he turned to see a hunter returning with a female dressed in diving gear.

"She was alone, said the other one's still diving." The hunter threw her into the group. This one made eight hirogen to Naomi's count.

"Asshole." She snapped.

"Are you all right Cat?" Naomi asked when she saw a bruise on her friend's forehead.

"I'm fine..." She smiled devilishly. "So is he."

"Naomi, cover your eyes." Samantha Wildman said as her gaze went further down the beach. She alone saw the blue tail wrap around the neck of a distracted hirogen and silently drag it into a tree.

"Yes she should, no youngling should see the slaughter we're about to have." The leader smiled viciously as he pulled Harry to his feet.

"You're gonna regret this." Harry gritted, but stopped struggling when he too saw a blue tail lance out of a tree. This time however it let the body drop where it killed it. "You're already loosing numbers."

The leader spun his head to see the dead hunter and he roared in anger. "So the last one thinks he's a hunter? Show yourself."

For a few moments there was only the sound of the surf and the hum of hirogen weapons. Then a voice spoke and Harry recognized something in it. So did the hirogen. "_Thin-de le'hasuan 'aloun'myin-del bpi-de gka-de hasou-de paya._"

"They have a dark one!" A hunter shrieked. Panic actually quite apparent on his face.

"Quiet!" The leader barked. "You shouldn't use that language. It's users are quite possessive about who knows it."

Silence again then the voice, this time from further up the beach. "Two _tarei'hasan _to my name, if you meant anything to them I'd maybe consider keeping their skulls." Then a head flew out from the bushes, the hirogen fired on the location, but a laugh echoed out from the jungle.

"You think you're one of them?" The lead hirogen barked. "They taught us!"

Silence again.

"Not everything." The voice laughed. "You know nothing of the kainde."

"The what?" The leader honestly looked confused.

"The black death that stole your planet." The voice called out again.

"So the teachers sought to kill their students and failed, it should show you who the better hunters are!" The leader laughed back. He failed to notice Harry's growing smile.

"Kainde." The voice said as Vile showed himself from the foliage.

The leader's eye bulged in fear and he let go of Harry to hold his rifle. Harry took the opportunity to wrap his arms around the leader's neck and put him in a choke hold. The sudden and disturbing appearance of Vile combined with the attack on their leader confused the remaining hirogen. Four turned to fire to the bushes while two rushed to help their leader. The two who ran to help their leader were quickly swarmed by_ Voyager_'s crew and disarmed just as fast.

Much the surprise of the four who fired on him, Vile's reactions were amazingly fast and before they could reacquire the target one of their own was impaled on a very sharp tail. They fired again, only to finish off the hunter as Vile used the body to cover himself from the blasts. Then he threw the body at the one furthest from him and rushed the closest one. This hunter however, pulled a dagger and plunged it into Vile's left shoulder. He roared in anger, but ignored the hunter after that because his face was busy being melted off by the blood the dagger had brought forth. The next hunter took the fight to him and grabbed a tree branch in an attempt to bludgeon him, that hunter soon found himself with his head being crushed between two very large hands. The last one, who was recovering from having a body thrown at him, simply took aim and fired at the exposed Vile, the blast seared at Vile's chest but did little more than cause him pain. He slowly stalked closer to the hunter, each step a deliberate message. "I will kill you." The hunter went to run, but a sharp pain in his neck caused him to look down to see Vile's tail cleanly cutting through his neck. Soon he was looking up at his spasming body while Vile simply walked past him.

The last thing the hunter heard was "Get them away from here!" in a ragged angry tone.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8 )(8)

I lifted the lead hirogen up with out trouble, even with Harry still holding him by the neck. Harry was smart though and simply let go of the leader. He looked at me with concern, but still let me do what I needed to. It was simple this time, I didn't need to kill this one, I simply slicked back my soaked hair and pointed to the scar burned into my forehead. The hunter began to scream. He didn't stop until I threw him to the ground and roared in his face.

"Thanks." Harry said as he eyed the now cowering hirogen. "Odd to see them do that."

I knelt down next to the hirogen. "I'm not done yet Harry." I slit my palm open with one of my talons and dipped my claw into the blood, then took it to the hirogen's forehead where I carved symbol into his forehead. He screamed the whole time I forced the painful reality onto him. When I stopped he curled into the fetal position.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"You really want to know?" I asked, something in me sensing he would.

"Kinda need to." He said.

"I marked him as a Bad-blood." I said with my own wicked smile. "His kind are already seen as that by the yautja, but that mark means none will hesitate to kill him and crush his skull. He will _never_ make a worthy trophy."

"I'm going to assume it's a cultural shame thing." Harry said, his look less concerned and with me and more now with my actions.

"He threatened children, was willing to actually kill children." I growled. "In yautja society that is an act of war and cowardice. The fact that none of them stood against him told me all I need to about this group of sniveling fools."

"We-we..." The 'leader' spoke. "We were their inheritors. They taught us!"

"And you learned _nothing._" I hissed back. "I learned as human. They recognize my honor still as a monster. You and yours aren't even worth the effort to remember to kill." Harry sighed and walked away. I leaned in further and in the yautja tongue I whispered, "_But if you're kind ever threaten _Voyager_ again I will hunt all of your people to extinction_." His eyes told me that he understood. I slammed his head into the sand. What I would have given to have a rock on this beach.

Soon the crew was being beamed back up to the ship. I insisted on waiting for a shuttle, I wanted as much time as I could get with these cowards. Then Harry surprised me and waited with me. I wouldn't have put the him in the likes to stay down here with me, but he did and sure enough he would stop me every time I approached them. At first it was annoying when I went for the leader he put himself between us.

"Enough, he's learned not to mess with you." He put his hand out to push me back.

"I could rip your arms out and beat you to death with them right now." I growled.

"Then do it." Harry's face was stone sober and still. "Otherwise get out stuff together to bring back."

I growled lightly, then smiled. "You got a pair on you now."

"There well being is my responsibility."

"And if they get their weapons back and try to kill us?"

"Then I'll handle it." His voice was unwavering, had he found some new strength I wasn't aware of or was he always like this and I just never considered him a threat enough to notice. Either way I didn't doubt he would do what was needed, so I went about and packed what gear hadn't been broken. I was upset to notice my c'ntlip was already gone so I left it on the beach as a memorial to our ruined party. Soon the shuttle came down, I went to grab the prisoners, but Harry cut me off. Maybe I had had him pegged wrong from the start.

I grabbed the gear I could, what things the _tarei'hasan _hadn't smashed or broken. A few tables and the party ware was among all that was left. Some umbrellas and a few blankets were even torn to shreds. Still I growled at the three all the way back to the ship.


	35. Chapter 35

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph**

**I own only the character of Vile. **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox **

_**Aftermath**_

"You're letting them go." I barely kept my temper down as Janeway explained to me why she was doing something so incredibly stupid. "They'll come back."

"I don't think so, their new leader doesn't think attacking us is wise or even remotely intelligent." She seemed more frustrated with that explanation than I was.

"Trust me, _tarei'hasan_ never learn." I growled.

"You're not even one of the yautja." She only half smiled "And yet the hirogen stir an equally passionate hate in you."

"I'm yautja as far as my clan is concerned any others who wish to argue will have to face my leader and I in a fight." I sighed. "Besides, you're forgetting the part where a ship of them tried to take me as a weapon."

"I'm gonna guess they don't all know what the kainde are?" She sat her coffee on her desk.

"They do but they don't." I explained. "They know they're monsters and horrific parasites, but they know nothing of how they function and build. They also didn't know what the yautja called them."

"Now they do." Janeway nodded to me. "Thanks to you."

"Clan won't care. They're _tarei'hasan_, below the honor of even being made a trophy." I shifted a bit, sitting on her ready room's floor was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"Oh that reminds me." She handed me a pad. "I know it means little to you, but this is what we're calling them."

"Xenomorph." I blinked at the stupidity of it. "This is the technical latin term for any alien." I handed the pad back.

"True, but no one uses it anymore." Janeway sighed. "We still haven't seen a normal one."

"You don't want to." I shook my head. "But on the topic of meeting them..."

"Tuvok told me of his suggestion; I like it but I want two people with you. We're making the second suit now." Janeway leaned back in her chair to stretch. "Sorry, coffee's a bit off today."

"No problem." I shrugged. "I'm not big on pomp and circumstance anyway."

"Or regulations." She smiled, "Did you have someone in mind?"

"Harry Kim." I said with a smile.

"Well that is unexpected." An amused smile. "Why?"

"He showed no fear of me down there and was willing to put himself between me and them. I know he can follow orders and the combination makes him kinda uniquely suited to be in a combat situation with kainde."

"Any idea for the second?" She asked looking over a pad. "Tuvok has quite a few."

"Don't know just yet, but the second is a good idea. They can watch each other when I have to go off."

"That's what I was thinking." She put the pad down and looked at me with an even bigger smile. "But I guess Flores is out."

"Jesus..." I groaned. "Does news really travel that fast? It's only been a day!"

"True, but you realize what this means, right?" She smiled as wide as the Cheshire cat. "I win."

"Win what?" I straightened as much as I could.

"You're integrating." If she could have smiled wider she would have.

"No...I..." I tried to argue, but she was right. "FUCK!"

"Oh please, I knew I won when you fought something while dying to save Naomi." She sipped her cup.

I grumbled as I made my way to the Jeffery's tube.

"Hey!" She pointed towards the door.

"Nope." I said as I skittered into the tube. A twinge in my shoulder told me that it wasn't the smartest idea, but I suppressed the urge to yelp.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8 )(8)(8)(8)

A few minutes after Vile had left the ready room Janeway called in Harry Kim. He seemed to be in a good mood, now with his pips properly in place on his uniform. Janeway was equally as happy, Harry deserved the promotion, as did the others on the ship, but the majority would have to wait for such promotions.

"Harry, have a seat." She gestured to a chair.

"Everything all right Captain?" He asked as he sat.

"Fine, in fact you impressed someone with your demeanor down on the beach." She smiled.

"Starfleet was impressed with that?" Harry was definitely confused. "I was just making sure Vile didn't hurt the prisoners."

"I know, and so does he. You impressed someone who's training makes ours look like a child's summer camp." She smiled. "Trust me I only got a few days of that training I can attest to its rigors."

"I impressed Vile." Harry's eyes almost jumped from his head.

"So much so he wants you to work with him when we find any contaminated ships the others might leave behind as a surprise." She handed Harry the pad she had given to Vile earlier.

"Xenomorph..." He blinked. "Isn't that..."

"Yes, I've already heard the criticism." She sighed. "Honestly, keeping them vague and scary is the best way to make sure they don't end up as weapons. It's the particulars that will entice people."

"Well this is certainly a vague and slightly ominous name." He put the pad down. "We still don't know what they look like. Even the doctor only saw the hybrid and the queen."

"Given the look of a young queen I'm not sure I want to see a regular one." She shrugged with a deep sigh. "How are our guests?"

"Well the old leader is, according to Tuvok, 'expressing his dissatisfaction with being made to live'." Harry said with a laugh. "Were his teachers really that bad?"

"The yautja have a society we could never fathom, but they're more bound by their honor so tightly it makes klingons look relaxed."

"So, working with him." Harry shook his head a bit. "What are we talking about?"

"Until we can make enough suits for a proper boarding party we need a proper strike team to go in an ensure the environment is safe and if not, deal with it." Janeway shifted into full captain mode. "If it calls for the ship's destruction it calls for it."

"If not?" Harry asked.

"Then we send a message to the ship's home-world if possible and remove all traces of the infestation." Janeway explained.

"A two person team and Vile." He looked at the pad. "We're back up for something."

"A powerful hybrid. Your suits will block her pheromonal manipulation, but Vile is still fully vulnerable. Last time she manged to make him activate the ship's self destruct and her control can potentially harm him."

"Orders if we encounter her?" Harry asked.

"Terminate." Janeway said darkly, "And don't tell Vile."

"Captain?" Harry asked.

"He grew up with all of them." She said.

"I know that, I was on the bridge when he explained it." Harry said. "What else is there."

"I can't tell you Harry, please just trust me." Janeway said with a slight shake of her head.

"Understood Captain. Who's the second member then?" Harry moved on.

"Vile's going to need to pick. Help so you can all get along without killing each other." She sighed.

"So in other words make sure it's not Carey." Harry half laughed.

"I thought they buried that." Janeway just took a gulp of her coffee.

"I think Vile respects him, but still doesn't like him." Harry said. "B'elanna said something to that effect."

"Either way, he's needed on Voyager even more now."

"Wildman." Harry said.

"Are you insane, Vile would try to kill you for suggesting that." Janeway's look of surprise almost caused Harry to jump in his seat.

"Why?"

"She's Naomi's mother and Naomi is a friend of his."

"Right, insanely protective of people close to him." Harry sighed. "We're going to need someone from Security then if something pops up before he's chosen a second. Though now I have an idea."

"Oh?"

"We're gonna need to train..." Harry said. "So I get him and Tom to make a training program he's satisfied with and..."

"I like it." Janeway said with a nod. "Go find them both and get them talking. Just be careful, Vile's a bit touchy on the subject of the xenomorphs."

"I understand Captain, I'll be tactful." Harry stood.

"Dismissed and good luck." Janeway went back to her coffee.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

"She's not in the mood to talk right now." Samantha Wildman said with a half smile while Vile stood outside her quarters.

"She saw..." Vile banged his head against the wall.

"You did what you had to in order to save us." Samantha said. "I'm grateful for the rescue."

"She shouldn't have seen that." Vile sat down in the hall. "Icheb saw it too."

"If the xenomorphs are as dangerous as you've demonstrated, I'd rather her first exposure to that level be through someone protecting her and not trying to kill her." She gently put her hand on his shoulder.

A small smile curled his lips. "Thanks Wildman, let her know I didn't mean to scare her." He stood up and walked on.

"I will. Keep sane." She said as she closed the door.

"Mr. Vile." Tuvok said as Vile got near the turbo lift. "Have you spoken with the Captain?"

"Yeah, Janeway's idea was slightly better." Vile shrugged, obviously not focused.

"Young Ms Wildman will recover from the shock of your violent display." Tuvok said. "It would be wise however to have an apology ready." the two got into the turbo lift. "Bridge."

"Been trying. Kids shouldn't see that shit." He rubbed his temples in pain. "Engineering after the bridge."

"Indeed." Tuvok said. "The captain has informed me of your choice. Mr. Kim is an excellent partner, you two should work on selecting the final team member."

"Yeah. Was thinking Carey, but he's to valuable here right now." Vile sighed.

"Mr. Carey would be an odd choice from you." Tuvok noted with a very slight intonation of curiosity.

"Can't stand the man, but he follows orders and knows what he's talking about." Vile grunted. "Still, with B'elanna pregnant his value on this ship is gonna skyrocket with time. Especially since I won't be putting full time into engineering anymore."

"You plan to change your focus?" Tuvok asked.

"When it comes to kainde, you're gonna need me on security."

"Will you be capable of following orders?" Tuvok asked, almost predicting the answer. "I do not think you will be able to."

"My presence wouldn't be about following orders. It's about knowledge of the hive and it's behavior." Vile smiled. "If anything you'd need to listen to me until you learned what I know."

"Which I suspect would be never." Tuvok said.

"You don't want to know what I know, but for purposes of protecting yourselves and fighting the kainde, it'd take a bit but the crew is full of fast learners."

The turbo life arrived at the bridge and Tuvok got off just in time for Harry to get on.

"Convenient." Harry smiled.

"You got something to say?" Vile raised an eyebrow.

"We got plans to make." Harry said as he handed a pad to Vile.

"Training simulator." Vile groaned. "You and Tom don't get nightmares easily, do you?"


	36. Chapter 36

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph**

**I own only the character of Vile. **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox **

_**Training Day (Part One)**_

It took us, Hary Kim, Tom Paris and myself, almost two weeks to get a simulation that was up to my standards. I had to argue with them about the safety measures, I didn't want anyone on the crew to actually get seriously injured, but I wasn't convinced the crew would take the threat seriously unless there was some chance of injury. They finally convinced me though, when a malfunction sent one of the holographic kainde after Harry and it was damn near impossible to get to him without risking my own well being. Now though it was ready and it was exactly what was needed.

On the surface it looked like the start of a basic colony set to start terraforming a planet. It looked perfectly untouched from the outside, but once inside a grisly story unfolded as the trainees would discover almost no one left in the buildings and the only survivor being a malfunctioning EMH, which we gave a different face so as not to offend the Doctor. The scenario would have a series of goals: discover why the colony has lost communication, investigate the odd structures and secretions, and finally survive long enough to get off the planet. I didn't expect anyone to actually "survive" their first dozen attempts or so.

Tuvok, Harry and I would judge the trainees on different things. Tuvok would measure their ability to keep a cool head under pressure and their ability to follow orders in a high stress situation. Harry would keep tabs on their vitals so we knew who was and wasn't the best choice physically. I had the hardest thing to judge, I had to make sure they weren't to aggressive, but capable of adapting to the kainde's quick change in tactics. Now all that was left was for the trainees to arrive and show us their best.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

Of the fifteen people Tuvok had suggested Harry and Vile could only agree on seven of them. They showed up with little delay. Among them was Seven of Nine and Lieutenant Ayala and Vile made his displeasure quite known that either where in the selection.

"This should be interesting." One female crewman said with a smile.

"Really?" Vile laughed from the back of the holodeck. "Computer activate sub program tunnels." The holodeck shifted to a dark steam filled tunnel. The lights were barely on and those gathered instantly felt the hostility it was meant to enforce. "There are three kainde in this tunnel, two of which are very close. Find them." Vile said as he sat on a pipe.

The crewman looked carefully and deeply into the shadows. It was Ayala who spotted the first one.

"Wow, that's ugly."

"God's only sin." Vile laughed.

"The second one must be hiding really well." Another crewman said as he casually poke his hands in several openings.

"You're dead." Vile rolled his eyes.

"Huh?" The crewman asked.

"You are dead crewman Carlson." Seven repeated. "Your casual poking into various openings would result in your death ninety-nine percent of the time." She then turned to Vile. "As for the second xenomorph, Vile is referring to himself."

"What?" Carlson looked confused.

"I scan as kainde the majority of the time, so you go by the scanners and you run a chance to kill me." Vile leaned back. "That means you _need_ to have sharp eyes and an even faster mind. I don't feel like taking friendly fire."

"Oh." Carlson looked a little surprised. "Do I still participate?"

"You're hear until you hear me say otherwise." Vile smiled devilishly. "Or Harry says it."

"What about the commander?" The female crewman asked.

"He's here to advise." Harry stepped up, "In the end Vile and I have the final say on who's going to be going on with us."

"So that's your first lesson folks." Vile stood up with a stretch. "Computer; loading area."

The room shifted to an armory. Rows upon rows of non-standard issue weapons lined many shelves. Several types of physical armor and special gear also lined the shelves. Vile picked up a weapon that looked very different from the other ones.

"This lovely thing is used by our friends who took me, Flores and Janeway. It's called a burner in their language and they each carry a far deadlier version on a shoulder cannon." He tossed the weapon to Seven. "You run the chance of encountering them if we're fighting kainde. You see one, you run."

"What if we can't run?" Carlson asked.

"Then you'll be dead." Vile said. "I can't make a training sim for them and I won't. They raised me so I won't tell you how to fight them."

"It would be foolish to try." Seven said as she checked the weapon. "This is to unwieldy."

"So take your pick here kiddos." Vile smiled. "The kainde won't be damaged by phaser fire, you need something more damaging. So we've made these function as disruptors."

"What's with the armor?" The female crewman asked.

"Your name?" Vile asked.

"Crewman Lydia Anderson." She she saluted.

"I'm not an officer, don't salute me." Vile's face became dead serious. "That armor simulates the bulk of the real stuff you'll be wearing while keeping the threat of the simulation real. You can loose that armor and it will sting like a motherfucker when you do."

"Pain?" Carlson barked a laugh. "In a simulation?"

"It's the one thing Vile insisted on. It won't be deadly or harmful to you, but the blood of the holographic xenomorphs will cause pain over the area of your bodies it hits."

"So get crackin'." Vile smiled, "Gear up and we'll start." Vile stepped outside of the holodeck.

"Remember, work as a team to finish your goals. Don't try to be a hero and do not, I repeat do not think you've won." Harry said as he to left with Tuvok.

"We're so dead." Carlson gulped.

"We will fail this simulation many times." Seven said. "Its purpose is to find those among us best suited for combating the xenomorphs."

"Well let's get started." Anderson said as she chose her weapon and put her armor on.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

Five minutes later the group was 'landing' at the colony. The entirety of the team was immediately on edge. They all looked to Seven, expecting her to take charge, but she simply nodded to Lieutenant Ayala.

"All right, move up in ranks." Ayala said, "Keep quiet and keep moving."

"Lieutenant." Seven pointed to a malfunctioning door. "We should be on guard."

"Good catch. You heard the lady." Ayala nodded.

The seven of them entered the building and within five minutes Crewman Carlson was running towards the door with fear he had never known. He almost made it to the exit before clawed hands grabbed him from underneath and ended the scenario.

"Well that was a spectacular failure." Vile said with a smile as he entered the now cleared holodeck.

"Five minutes guys?" Harry looked concerned, but not upset.

"Am I gone now?" Carlson asked.

"Hell no." Vile laughed. "You were the smart one."

"What?!" Carlson shrieked.

"You ran into a room with twenty five kainde..." Vile pointed to Ayala. "...and decided to fight. Carlson ran like a scared child, which is the proper tactic, even for me."

"Victory was not possible." Seven said.

"Victory is never possible with the kainde, survival is the goal." Vile said with a deep sigh. "Now what did you learn?"

"I learned they're fast." Carlson said as he laid back onto the floor. "Damn fast."

"Good, now how do you use that to your advantage?" Harry asked.

The group looked blankly at the two.

"You can't really, not unless you can find ways to suddenly block their path. That might slow them down a bit." Vile said.

"So throw dressers in their path?" Carlson asked.

"Nope, they crawl on walls Carlson." Anderson laughed.

"So we watch every direction next time." Ayala said.

"That's a good start." Harry said, Vile simply laughed.

"And get them at range. That acid blood stings." Anderson piped in.

"And you've seen the records of the doctor's attempt to remove the implanters." Vile said. "This time you'll have a chance to win. I want to you survive, not rack up a body count."

"How many are there anyway?" Carlson asked as he stood up.

"We can't tell you." Harry said. "You have to figure out numbers if you want to."

"Man, this training is going to be something else." Anderson smiled, she never noticed the subtle nod Vile gave to Harry.

"I agree." Harry said aloud.

"Ms Anderson, you may leave." Tuvok said.

"What?" Anderson spun and looked confused.

"Giving her a warning Tuvok." Vile said. "Check your aggression Anderson, you go in guns running you can kill friendlies and kainde with the same shot."

"Right." Anderson straightened and went to salute before Vile's glare stopped her. She then turned to Harry and saluted. "Sorry sir."

"Not a problem. Just keep in mind this is not for fun." Harry said. "This program is for training only."

"Yes, sir." Anderson confirmed.

"All right." Vile said. "We'll be resetting. Try to make it a little longer this time. Harry might actually win his bet."

"What'd you bet?" Carlson asked

"Holodeck time." Harry sighed. "I lost an hour."

"Double or nothing." Vile smiled. "I'll even give them a better time limit."

"No thanks." Harry sighed. "Computer; loading area." The armory loaded up once again.

"So lets try this again without the dying." Vile smiled and left, Tuvok and Harry silently joined him.

"He is such an ass." Carlson groaned.

"It would be wise, Crewman Carlson, to not disregard his advice." Seven said flatly, a very slight hint of malic n her voice.

"Sorry." Carlson said as he grabbed some armor and a plasma projector. "But he is."

"He's always antagonistic." Anderson said, "You just have to push past that if you can."

"How would you know?"

"I bunk with Flores, remember." Anderson smiled.

"That has got to be the strangest relationship on this ship." Carlson sighed.

"I think they're sweet together." Anderson laughed.

"Focus you two." Ayala said. "I'd like to get this down so we know what to do. I want to make it home to my boys."

"Right, sorry Lieutenant." Anderson said.

"Don't be sorry, just focus." Ayala said.

"Carlson, you're taking point. I wanna fry any of these guys if they take us head on."

"Ok lieutenant, I got a big gun now so hopefully it won't be an issue." Carlson smiled as the group signaled they were ready and reentered the false colony.


	37. Chapter 37

**Derelict**

**By THE Xenomorph**

**I own only the character of Vile. **

**Star Trek Voyager is © Paramount**

**Aliens vs Predator is © Fox **

_**Training Day (Part two)**_

Vile watched from the security room's monitors. The seven crew members seemed to work well together when in control and they had no idea that Harry and Vile were actually directing the program from the security room. Tuvok had come up with that little bit in order to satisfy Vile's insistence that no computer could replicate the ferocity or brutality of the xenomorphs.

"They're no paying attention." Harry said. "They've passed three vents they should have checked."

"Let them focus." Vile said. "It's stupid, but we can point it ou..." Just then Carlson ran back and launched jets of flame in each vent.

"_Lieutenant, we're clear at this junction." _ Carlson said.

"_That's great Carlson, but try not to yell." _Ayala sighed. Carlson just looked dumbfounded before wincing.

"That we punish them for." Vile gave a wicked smile as he tapped a few controls.

The group stopped as they heard the skittering in the vents above them. The listened for each placement of talon to metal and they watched every duct. For a moment both Harry and Vile seemed impressed.

"All right, let them move on." Vile smiled.

"Not just yet..." Harry tapped some controls. "Let's give them a scare, shall we?"

"_Sir." _Anderson stopped at a large sealed door. _"Computer needs an access code."_

"_Seven." _Ayala nodded towards the door.

"_This may take a moment. The systems could be heavily damaged." _Seven slung her rifle over her shoulder and began to work on the door.

"Where did you come up with the idea for this place?" Harry asked absentmindedly.

"The Hive." Vile said with as little emotion as Harry had ever heard. "The memory of the queens is long and terrifying, even when you think you're one of them." He shifted and sat on the floor. "I don't know the name of the race, but they're a close contender for what humanity would have been like if we hadn't nuked ourselves into orbit."

"So like the ferengi." Harry simplified.

"Those the big eared guys, right?" Harry nodded. "Close, I only know this story because they later cloned a survivor infested with a queen. It took centuries for the hive to cleanse itself of the foreign DNA. In the end they had to use the black to do it."

"The black?" Harry looked to Tuvok.

"Only know references." Vile shook his head. "Images of kainde blooming from everything. The hive didn't give me all it's secrets."

"So what's the story?" Harry asked.

"Some mega-corporation had a desire for a biological weapon." He laughed. "As always."

"That doesn't change a whole lot it seems." Harry observed.

"It really doesn't." Vile said with a sigh. "On the plus side, It weakened the kainde for close to a thousand years."

"How did it weaken them?" Tuvok asked

"They were impure. The queens consider purity very important." Vile explained. "Hybrids are tolerated because we bring something new to the fold, a strength not normally seen in a normal drone or warrior."

"Individuality?" Harry asked.

"Cruelty?" Vile partly laughed. "I dunno Harry, if I did I'd probably never sleep."

"They're past the door." Harry said as he looked back to the screen. "Scare time."

As the seven passed the archway of the door several pipes burst and hissed steam. The group all turned and fired, save for Ayala and Seven.

"Gold star for Seven and Ayala." Harry smiled.

"Throw a pack at them in about... thirty seconds." Vile smiled as he shook his head.

"Mr. Vile?" Tuvok noticed the change in Vile's temperament.

"Gettin' blue Tuvok, that's all." Vile said dismissively.

Tuvok for his part ignored Vile and stood over him with his tricorder before stepping over to his office's replicators and ordering a medicine from it and a glass of water. He handed the pills to Vile, who merely growled.

"I believe the Doctor ordered this on your permanent medical record." Vile took the water and pills with a begrudging glare. "Would you rather slip into a slow descent of madness?" Tuvok's eyebrow told a story all it's own and Vile's glare softened.

"They killed the small pack." Harry whistled, impressed as he watched the screen.

"Anderson?" Vile asked.

"She stayed calm, but she looked..." Harry gave a wave of his hand.

"We'll keep an eye on her." Vile said. "I love the tenacity, but the aggression is suicide."

"Can't argue with that." Harry admitted. "Carlson is missing air vents, Seven's getting them and not very happy about it."

"Carlson goes first." Vile predicted. "He's not watching out for the group so he won't be watched as well in return."

"I'm thinking 'beastie'." Harry nodded to no one.

"Really, that soon?" Vile laughed. "Give'em till they find the colonists."

"Who or what is 'beastie'?" Tuvok asked

"Near perfect replication of a drone." Vile said. "It's the one that nearly killed Harry during the malfunction. Speaking of, this shit really needs to shut down during a ship wide crisis."

"It is..." Tuvok pushed back obvious annoyance. "Supposed to."

"Damn." It was all Vile could say.

"They're at the control center." Harry said. Vile stood back up and watched with him.

"Where's Anderson?" He asked.

"She switched places with Seven. She and Carlson are guarding the door." Harry pointed to another monitor.

"Not bad for them, horrible for the group." Vile smiled. "Let's have some fun before we send in beastie."

"Oh boy." Harry winced in preparation as Vile glided his knuckled over several controls.

They watched as the power in the control center went out.

"_Seven, take Carlson and Bristow." _Ayala ordered. _"We need the power back." _

"Wow." Vile blinked. "Not even a little concerned their buddy?"

"We know who beastie is going after now." Harry sighed. "I would have expected better Ayala."

"I believe Lieutenant Ayala is aware of the threats." Tuvok noted. "He is also aware that they do indeed need the power back on. Carlson's weapon will provide amble cover for Seven while they work."

Vile merely looked to Tuvok. "Send it after Seven."

"Do I detect some injured pride?" Harry smiled.

"Making a point." Vile explained. "Remind me to apologize to her."

"She's a big girl, she'll understand." Harry shook his head as he finished putting in the commands to the holographic xenomorph.

"She'll still be pissed." Vile said.

"True." Harry admitted.

The three now watched the monitors with anticipation and expectation. Ayala's group had now set up a perimeter and were making use of several Star Fleet methods and manual controls to make an almost perfect seal on all the doors they could. Seven and her group though had just arrived at the power junctions. To them the room was pitched in darkness and their small lights barely made a difference in it's vastness. Carlson set up in the door way to cut off any advancement and Bristow kept his eyes on Seven and the ceiling above.

"Not watching the floor guys." Harry sighed.

"That's a poor life choice." Vile smiled wickedly as Seven vanished into the floor.

"Down to six." Harry noted.

"That was..." Tuvok seemed unsure of himself. "Impressively fast."

"That was normal." Vile said with a flat tone. "You want fast watch what happens in a few minutes."

Sure enough as Carlson and Bristow scrambled to finish Seven's work, while screaming over their com channel the holo-xeno returned. Only this time it used the darkness as a weapon and managed to spike Brostow in the back with a barb.

Vile tapped a button. "Bristow, you're out." Bristow sat down where he was.

"Shit!" Carlson swore as he managed to get the power back on. To his utter horror, he turned directly into the holo-xeno without his weapon ready. Vile watched Ayala's group as the scream echoed through the simulation. Everyone's head turned and everyone knew what had just happened.

Seconds later Seven of Nine walked into the security room. "You targeted me."

"You went to the power source." Vile shrugged. "Did beastie treat you all right."

Seven merely glared.

"Three down in less than a minute." Harry said, "Still got four and they don't look ready to quit just yet."

"Good. Give beastie a few friends." Vile smiled.

"Ouch." Harry winced. "You just don't play fair."

"You think the real ones will?" Vile asked with a hard laugh.

A few moments later the two watched the monitor as the the xenomorphs used disturbingly intelligent tactics to selectively drive the team down a dead end hallway. It was down to Anderson and Ayala and they had both taken a beating from the xenomorphs that pursued them. Now they were backed into an indefensible position and both knew it. That's when Ayala pulled out his phaser and tagged Anderson then himself.

"The hell is that?" Harry was stunned.

"Smartest move anyone has made." Vile seemed to smile. "Let's go to the scoreboard." He then left for the holodeck, the others followed shortly after him.

When Vile entered he smiled and it wasn't his usual viscous smile. This time he was genuinely pleased with what he had seen. He ordered the armory to load up and then ordered a white board.

"So..." Harry came in. "How'd you all like beastie?" 

"That was bullshit." Anderson almost screamed. "He shot me!"

"Better than the alternative." Ayala said. "We run into these things out there, suicide is a viable and acceptable option for anyone."

"That's the coward's way." Anderson snapped back, then added. "Sir."

Vile moved faster than the entire room could detect and he had Anderson between both large taloned hands, his knuckles pushing downward at her sternum.

"This pain magnified over a thousand time outward. Then if you're lucky a quick screaming death." He dropped her after that.

"Ah!" She grabbed her chest.

"Mr. Vile." Tuvok stepped between the crewman and the hybrid. "You will refrain from harming crew members during this training exercise."

Vile merely grunted before he turned and sat back down where he previously was.


End file.
